All's fair in love and war
by Shade-Duelist
Summary: The story of Calenna Signe: shard-bearer, soldier of Neverwinter, Knight-Captain of Crossroad Keep. Read about her love, friendship, loyalty, battles, good versus evil, and saving the world. Act 3 based. Rated T for violence, nudity, swearing, and dragons
1. It has been two months

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 1: It has been two months...

(Calenna's POV)

I am sitting in my bedroom, bored with tedious politics though. The pile of papers in front of me grows ever larger as I spend my days doing what I do best, whether it's practicing my swordplay, healing those in need of it, or having long conversations with one of my companions. Just yesterday, I was having a long discussion with Grobnar about the value of knowledge and the importance of keeping records. ...Hmm, perhaps I should hire Grobnar's help in keeping these politics going. Or Sand's, since he's so good at it. On second thought, I might be fried to a crispy bit if I bring the subject up. Better not ask. Maybe Kana, my lieutenant and second-in-command, knows someone I could hire.

I hear a knock on my door and decide not to go open it. "Enter", I merely say, and the perpetrator steps in. It's Wolf, a boy I once saved and who now serves as the errands-runner along with his gang of street-wise minions. He brings in a few notes from Kana, a letter from Sir Nevalle, my designated protector and supervisor, and... hm, that's odd... There's a small scribble on a piece of parchment. Looks untidy, perhaps Bishop or Khelgar. What's it say? ...I can't read it in this light! I thank Wolf for bringing me the papers and send him back to his usual activities. ...I'll wonder about that scribble later...

Ah, it seems so long ago now that I was still in the Mere, in my village! The attack now seems distant, while I once wondered how long it would take before I would finally forget it... And, of course, the shard. My hand flits almost unconsciously to my chest, where a shard must be – fitted snugly in my body... It does seem only yesterday, though, that I met Khelgar, my sturdy dwarven companion, at a tavern brawl. Or Neeshka, the adorable sneak-thief, caught by some wayward Fort Locke soldiers. Elanee, the elven druid that joined me after having stalked me. Short-tempered Qara, whom I saved from some mages. Sand, the arrogant elven mage that seems to pick fights with Qara constantly – I have nothing against both, so I merely keep my distance when they quarrel. Bishop, that never-do-well evil ranger that I keep as far away as possible. Zhjaeve, the githzerai cleric that seems to revere me because of that darned shard. Casavir, the tall and impressing paladin of Tyr, that mainly stands brooding in a corner of the halls nowadays. I wonder what makes him so impressing, I would've thought my celestial side was immune to such things – gotta ask him one day if it's an aura or something... Hah, and Grobnar, whom I met when singing – near Old Owl Well, close to where I met Casavir. Now that's a pair of opposites, those two. Heh... And then I think of Ammon Jerro, and my heart sinks, for his granddaughter, Shandra, was also a good friend of me and my group... but she fell by the hand of her grandfather, short-sighted and short-tempered as he was... it's a sad history. My vision clouds over briefly as I think of it, but I shake it off, thinking instead on something else.

Time passes so slowly while I'm in the walls of this keep, that I was ordered to protect and restore by Lord Nasher. He's also an impressing man – once again I wonder if he's a paladin as well, and whether he has an aura over him. The man used to be an adventurer like me... so it's possible...

When I look up again from my thoughts, I see the flames of the hearth have nearly gone out. I quickly toss another log on the fire to keep it going and then retrieve my favourite book. It has a beautiful poem in it, about love and devotion. I get this odd feeling that pulls at me whenever I read it. I knew, back home, that I would live uneventfully, marry and have children, and then live on uneventfully, until I died of old age or disease – no, not disease, I am not one to fall ill quickly. My devotion to Sune gave me something to live for. 'Live freely, ask questions, do not take anything for granted, live life to its fullest, cultivate your passions, let your heart speak', those were my mottos. Those still are my mottos, but a change has occurred. I used to not care about laws and what they said, as long as I could do good things for people. I would accept the punishment if I did something wrong, but I would never do something to harm anyone, even if it meant breaking the law. But in Neverwinter, when I joined the guard, something inside me seems to have... I don't know, shifted? Settled? All I know is that my point of view began to change, and that I started attaching more and more truth and value to those laws that I had sworn to set aside if it meant harm to another. Meeting with Casavir, and later being squired under Sir Grayson who is a kind man at heart, speeded up the process a bit, and I'm now left standing where I don't know what to do. An emotional crossroads, so to speak.

Standing up and stretching, I decide it's time for a bit of light exercise. I'll go see Khelgar, find out if he's up for a bit of sparring with those wooden practice swords Wolf has made me...

"Calenna, you're still up?", I hear a voice behind me ask, and I turn to see Qara dressed in a flimsy gown, looking ready to go to bed.

"What time is it, then?", I ask her, surprised that it could have become later than I thought. She chuckles, a sound I don't often hear of her.

"It's past my bedtime. The others are still up, though. Khelgar is in the inn, and so is Bishop – I hope to god he is, if I see him leering at me one more time..." Her hands turned red briefly – I recognised the Burning Hands spell from a mile away. "Anyway, Neeshka's gambling with some of the workers. Grobnar is still tinkering with that blade golem. Casavir is brooding as usual, and I have no idea where Sand or Elanee are, and I don't care either. And Ammon Jerro is spending the night outside, far away from all the rest." She then chuckled again, and I now smile as well. "Going to spar with Khelgar? He'll be drunk out of his mind right now... not a good fight to pick, you know."

"He's more aggressive and less concerned for me when he's drunk. It suits me.", I reply off-hand, seeing a whistling Neeshka head to the kitchens to filch some food from the supplies. She obviously cheated her way through the evening, judging by the overly full purse she has on her. "Ah well, maybe I'll go pester Bishop to spar with me then. He could use some hand-to-hand."

"You know Bishop would like nothing less.", Qara said in obvious disgust. "Besides, I thought he sucked at hand-to-hand?"

"I know. I can kick his butt and then watch him suffer.", I say, and Qara now laughs out loud. The sound scares a stray bug from between the floorstones and she squashes it. "Goodnight." I leave her to her devices and walk through the main hall, now lit with torches. I had no idea it was this late at night... Someone moves in the shadow, and my mace finds its way to my hand faster than I thought it possible. In the light the flames dancing on the surface of my weapon cast, I see it's only Casavir approaching. "You scared me there. Aren't you tired?"

"I have no reason to be." His voice is somewhat reassuring, like a paladin's voice should be – imagine a paladin with a squeaky voice! - and I calm down. "You are still up as well, shouldn't you be tired?"

"I am – tired of having to deal with paperwork day after day after day... I was about to go find Khelgar for some sparring until Qara told me he's probably wasted by now. Kicking Bishop's ass might settle my mental unrest, too, so I'm off to challenge him. Want to come?"

"Giving another pain, no matter how wicked that man is, should not be entertainment to you...", Casavir scolds me, and I nod.

"I know, but you know Bishop. If he's not crudely trying to 'seduce' me, he's bad-mouthing me to everyone who'll listen. A little lesson in humility can't hurt anyone, can it?" Casavir nods slightly, and I chuckle. "And I know you'll patch him right up after I've sparred with him. ...Say, Casavir, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask what you will..." Sometimes his kind of archaic language makes me smile, and this is one of those moments. He sees it and smiles, himself.

"Do you, you know, have an aura over you at all times? ...It's just that I can't help but feel... well, a bit awed at your appearance. You look more knightly than Sir Nevalle. And Sir Nevalle looks very dignified." Now Casavir smiles – that's the most emotion he's shown since I got to know him! Though he did have some fierce look on his face back at Old Owl Well, too.

"I do have an aura over me, but not always. It surrounds me when I need it. I'm surprised you even noticed, you are Aasimar, right?"

"Right. That's why I wondered as well. I'm supposed to be immune to it because I have it myself, you know?"

"Yes, that I do know. Katriona holds you in high regard..." Katriona's the woman that was fighting beside him when we met, and she's now one of my sergeants in the fort. "...and even Bishop shows you respect, occasionally."

"Yep – speaking of Bishop, I'm off to see if he's still up for a friendly match. Oh, don't worry...", I say when I see him sigh. "I'll patch him up afterwards. I always do, don't I? Relax. ...Oh, and I think I saw a note from Kana earlier requesting that I deal with Bishop. He's bad-mouthing me more than usual nowadays. So, I know how you feel about Bishop..." It's true, I do. Casavir, like me, regards Bishop as muck, evil muck – it's in fact one of the points that we agree upon in our scarce conversations. The only thing that's keeping Casavir from bashing the ranger into the next plane is his paladinly ways, I guess. "If you hear him bad-mouthing me, you have my permission to bash him over the head. Lightly if possible, but knock him out if you want to. Sleep well."

"Sleep well, Calenna.", he replies as he heads off to the other wing, where the men's quarters are. And now, I'm off for some exercise. I walk briskly to the inn and watch Khelgar downing ale after ale, scanning the room for Bishop. Ah, there we go. I get the most non-law-abiding grin on my face as I walk up to him.

"Come to keep me company at last, dear? Or do you just want to bask in my presence?" And this is why I can't stand Bishop. He's god-awful and terrible at pick-up lines too.

"I came for some practice in hand-to-hand, but seeing as Khelgar is out for the night, I guess you will have to do." Now he pales, knowing what is to come, but he doesn't decline. Ah, I can feel the thrill of a good exercise fill me now!

(end Calenna's POV)

(Casavir's POV)

I stand in the dark, pondering a bit about the events of the past two months. I was fighting orcs for a few years before this, fighting them with a passion. The people of Old Owl Well respected me, followed my lead in defending their grounds from the orc invasions. Neverwinter sent help – too late, according to me, but they did send help – and a while after the Greycloaks had joined in the battle, they sent one of their newest and finest. They sent Calenna.

I can still see her as she stood that day, ambushed by orcs but fighting her way out. Casting Bless to help her allies – Khelgar, Neeshka and Qara. Then throwing herself into the battle brandishing a flaming mace that mowed down orcs like grass. My men had little to do as I came to her aid, and even I had little left to do as she healed everyone, including herself, after that battle. The look on her face as she fought was like I imagine mine must have been: hard, fierce, giving no quarter and expecting no mercy. She carries within her good ideals, I could tell back then. I see them now, even more clearly. She is compassionate, she cares for others as if she were nonexistant and only the others matter. She is passionate about everything she does, from fighting over healing to commanding the troops she has at her disposition here. She's even passionate about disliking Bishop. I dislike that man too. When I first met him, the first thing he did was try to chat her up in his own crude fashion – I have to admit I was relieved when she told him off. Then, he started slandering me because of my calling, for which she also told him off – and for which I was also thankful.

Her companions are a weird lot, I must say. Khelgar can also be rude and vulgar, but he has a golden heart and the strength of many. Neeshka can also be kind, though she is a thief and thoroughly immoral. Qara is... well, she's who she is. Sand is haughty, and this clashes with Qara's personality often, the results of which are often singed doors and drifts of snowflakes. Grobnar, whom I met only after the Sunken Flagon, the inn owned by Calenna's uncle Duncan, was attacked and ransacked by githyanki – well, he is... peculiar. Elanee the druid I find a bit aloof, and Zhjaeve looks too much like a githyanki to ever let me feel at ease when she is around. ...But I do like the fact that she, too, follows the way of a healer. Like Calenna does.

I hear movement at the door leading to Calenna's room – the Captain's room, as it's called – and I am startled from my thoughts. Looking up, I see only Qara, walking to her room in a thin robe that had better be her nightwear. ...She's talking to someone now, and I briefly wonder who it could be. Neeshka's off doing something immoral, Khelgar has gone to the inn for what he described 'a dwarven assault on Sal's kegs' and which will probably lead to his getting drunk. Bishop's in the inn as well, thank the gods for that. Zhjaeve doesn't come into the keep and instead pitches her sleeping bag in a small tent outside – it's only natural since she was held captive here before. ...Elanee, or Sand? They are elves and particularly light-footed, so it is possible... Qara laughs, I wonder briefly what she is laughing at, but then find myself wondering who she is talking to in the first place again. Footsteps near me and I move from my position in the shadows to see who it is, and find myself confronted with a familiar flame-covered mace. I relax, though only slightly. Calenna, however, seems startled to see me. She rarely exits her room nowadays, never coming out to talk to anyone. She feels the paperwork is her duty.

"You scared me there. Aren't you tired?" As I look at her, she smiles a bit wearily. The paperwork tires her, I know it. I could always suggest that she ask Grobnar or someone else to alleviate the load, but would she listen? I do not know.

"I have no reason to be. You are still up as well, shouldn't you be tired?", I ask with genuine concern. She smiles again, less wearily but still looking tired.

"I am – tired of having to deal with paperwork day after day after day... I was about to go find Khelgar for some sparring until Qara told me he's probably wasted by now. Kicking Bishop's ass might settle my mental unrest, too, so I'm off to challenge him. Want to come?" As much as I like the fact that Bishop gets kicked around by her, it still annoys me that she speaks so easily of hurting him. He is, after all, just a human being.

"Giving another pain, no matter how wicked that man is, should not be entertainment to you..." She nods, and I notice how her carrot-orange hair shivers as she does that. That hair-colour made me smile when she first took off her helmet – inwardly, for outwardly I was still caught in the throes of the battle we had just been in.

"I know, but you know Bishop. If he's not crudely trying to 'seduce' me, he's bad-mouthing me to everyone who'll listen. A little lesson in humility can't hurt anyone, can it?" I nod, Bishop could only benefit from being humbled now and then, and she chuckles. I sometimes wonder if she really does feel that irked by Bishop. "And I know you'll patch him right up after I've sparred with him. ...Say, Casavir, can I ask you something?" Now she catches me off-guard, and I slip into my more formal phrases.

"Sure, ask what you will..." After I say it, I can't help but smile. She's told me to loosen up several times, and I really do try, but sometimes I just... slip back into old habits, I guess.

"Do you, you know, have an aura over you at all times? ...It's just that I can't help but feel... well, a bit awed at your appearance. You look more knightly than Sir Nevalle. And Sir Nevalle looks very dignified." She seems a bit abashed, asking it, and I smile – not many people tell me I'm impressive, and coming from her, it's a much bigger compliment.

"I do have an aura over me, but not always. It surrounds me when I need it. I'm surprised you even noticed, you are Aasimar, right?" The light skin and oddly pale hair-colour do betray her a mile away – although I thought she was one hundred percent human when we first met. She assured me that she possesses celestial blood, probably through her father, when I asked.

"Right. That's why I wondered as well. I'm supposed to be immune to it because I have it myself, you know?"

"Yes, that I do know. Katriona holds you in high regard..." Katriona served me well at Old Owl Well: she is a very independant woman, and to see her serving Calenna as a sergeant now gives me a good feeling. Katriona doesn't just trust anyone, and that shows that my intuitions about Calenna are true. "...and even Bishop shows you respect, occasionally." I say the last part meaning irony, but she doesn't detect it.

"Yep – speaking of Bishop, I'm off to see if he's still up for a friendly match." I sigh as I hear her say it. She is a living controversy, speaking one minute of protecting her fellow men, and the other minute she's squared off with Bishop in a match she knows he can't win. "Oh, don't worry, I'll patch him up afterwards. I always do, don't I?" I have to admit that she does, so I nod. She smiles at me softly. "Relax. ...Oh, and I think I saw a note from Kana earlier requesting that I deal with Bishop. He's bad-mouthing me more than usual nowadays. So, I know how you feel about Bishop..." I nod again: we both see Bishop as a necessary evil, and one that we should try to get away as much and as far as possible. "If you hear him bad-mouthing me, you have my permission to bash him over the head. Lightly if possible, but knock him out if you want to. Sleep well.", she says as she departs. I nod at her in farewell.

"Sleep well, Calenna.", I reply, moving to my own quarters to go get some rest. I've done nothing all day, I merely busied myself with watching Kana go about her job, and observing the workers as they worked on the battlements outside. It is already well into the evening, I notice as I look outside. There's a small fire going in my room behind a cast-iron grate, warming me as I take off the tedious full plate armor and chain mail. I sigh once again. Calenna called me impressive, but it is in truth she that is the most impressive of all I've met, including Lord Nasher Alagondar. She has an aura around her that instantly gives you a feeling of belonging. And her way of going about things is as soft as her eyes are. She smiles often, and her light green eyes remind me of the green fields I used to play in as a boy, when life was still simple and the burdens of life were but far-off promises that the wind whispered. Now I smile, wondering whether Bishop is already getting pummelled into unconsciousness. Calenna does always heal him after a friendly spar. I always scold her for fighting him, when I myself am not sure if I would heal him. ...My eyes feel heavy, I think I must sleep a bit now. The worries lift as I drift off...

(end Casavir's POV)

_A/N (again): this is it, my NWN2 fic! It's meant to show the developments in the later stages of the game. The main focus is on romance, and a bit on some things I liked to adapt. Mainly taking place between the major actions of act 3, this may contain massive spoilers. Read at your own risk. I think this chapter is relatively safe._

_Also, I need your help. I want to determine a reasonable update schedule. The fiction is fully written (otherwise I wouldn't post it) but I want to know how many days/weeks you want me to keep between updates. I won't post the whole thing in one time, and I want a minimum of 1 day separating updates. All the rest is up to you._

_Hope you enjoy my writings. Greetings, and until next update..._


	2. The hard way

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 2: The hard way

"Calenna!" Wolf charged through the halls, nearly knocking over Neeshka as he skidded round a corner and ran into the wing where Calenna's room was. "Calenna!", he shouted again, knocking on the door with force, startling Calenna, who was reading.

"Wolf, what is it? ...Sorry, Neeshka, he's a bit impetuous at times... now, tell me what's the matter."

"There's a visitor to see you! Sand received him, he'll be in the main hall by now." Calenna could tell that Wolf was excited by the visitor and she deduced it had to be someone important.

"I'll be right there, just let me finish this passage. Tell my visitor that I'm on my way to meet him, please. And then go get an apple from the cook." Wolf grinned and nodded, dashing off again, now nearly knocking Khelgar out of the way, which was a feat of its own. Calenna shook her head and went back inside, closing the book after having quickly read the conclusion of the chapter. Khelgar grinned as he saw her exit.

"The lad'll be a great scout one day... speed is a great thing to have when you're young and mischievous like he is!" His hearty laughter made Calenna smile again, and she walked into the main hall.

"Ah, Calenna! Long time no see!" It was Sir Nevalle: Calenna instantly kneeled, but the somewhat older knight shook his head and extended his hand. "No, no need for kneeling among friends!", he said with a soft chuckle. Calenna blushed and smiled.

"You honour me, Sir Nevalle... What brings you here?", she asked as she motioned for the man to walk with her to the war room, where they could sit, but he shook his head.

"I'm here on official business, and I have strict orders from Lord Nasher to return immediately, and bring you with me. Alone."

"I... uh... what? Alone?" Calenna stammered, surprised, not quite knowing what was happening.

"You are to come with me to Castle Never immediately, and alone. Though Lord Nasher recognises the merits of your companions, it is essential that none of them accompany you. That way, should the fort fall upon times of trouble during your absence, the fort shall be defended." There was an uneasy silence after that statement, after which Khelgar bellowed out:

"But what is it then, that's so important that she has to go to Neverwinter alone?"

"That I cannot tell you. But rest assured that it is for the best. Calenna will inform you when she returns. Now come, Calenna, let us go..."

"Allright. But I have to go pack a few things first. And put on my armour.", Calenna said, a bit taken aback. "Kana, please bring Sir Nevalle a refreshment while he waits for me."

"Already taken care of, Captain.", Kana said as she emerged from the other wing with a tray with some food items and a caraffe of cooled water. Calenna retreated, and after a short while Neeshka, Khelgar and Elanee followed her.

"Gosh, those Neverwinter Nine types are sure sparingly with information...", Neeshka remarked as Calenna slipped the magical armor over her head and tied the laces at the sides. Khelgar merely grumbled as Calenna took her flame-covered mace from the floor and clasped on her shield.

"I don't know 'bout you, but this smells fishy like the docks of Neverwinter!", he said as she put the book she had been reading back into her desk. "Be careful. Mind yerself out there. You know what lurks around there better 'n anyone else."

"I'm not that easily defeated, Khelgar. Besides, if anyone wants to fight me, they're picking a tough fight, remember?" Khelgar seemed reassured by that and stood aside in order for Calenna to pass. Elanee, however, didn't. She looked directly at Calenna as she spoke.

"Calenna, be careful. Though you, as the shard-bearer, are stronger than most, I sense a danger on your path that is not easy to overcome. Before you return here, you will have your share of trouble – but you will overcome that trouble, I am confident. Make sure you are ready at every moment."

"Jeesh, you make it sound like she'll be besieged from every possible angle...", Neeshka sighed, but she too looked a bit worried. Calenna smiled lightly, her eyes twinkling and her aura reaching out to her companions.

"I'll be fine. I have overcome githyanki, dark priests, and a horde of undead that would make any cleric flinch – what could be worse? I'll be fine. I'll return here and hopefully, I'll be able to bring you good news and a period of rest." Elanee nodded and stepped aside, allowing Calenna to go back to the main hall, where Sir Nevalle was just talking to Kana about the progress of the keep.

"Are you ready to leave?", he asked, and she nodded. "I've heard Kana tell of how you busy yourself with the administration until late at night, and with your permission, I have told her to assign someone to do that for you. You're a warrior, not a scholar, right?", he said with a wink. Calenna laughed lightly.

"That is right... If Kana assigns a competent force to handle the administrative side for me, I can concentrate on other things, such as having my friends here help out a bit. You lot," she said as she turned to her companions, "I want you to follow Kana's every request as if it was mine, okay? No more bickering, no more brooding...", the latter part she said with a wink in Casavir's direction, who showed no sign of having heard other than a brief nod, "...and no more stealing from the kitchen, Neeshka!"

"And so our glorious leader departs, leaving us to our own devices again...", Bishop remarked, sarcasm dripping from his every word. Calenna glared at him and he shrank, muttering something she couldn't comprehend. Casavir was swift to his side and knocked him on the head with his iron-clad fist. Bishop shrank into the wall, clearly hit by surprise, with a curse.

"Kana, if Bishop proves difficult, assign him to helping the farmers spread manure.", Calenna said drily, upon which Neeshka and Qara snickered. Bishop was too wary of Casavir to make another snide comment and contented himself with glowering at her. "Don't miss me too much...", she said with a modest blush as she left at Sir Nevalle's side.

"I hope she'll be okay without all of us watching out over her...", Khelgar said heavily as a silence fell in the hall. Neeshka shrugged in response.

"I don't know. But she's tougher than a tanned dragon skin, so she'll be fine. Bishop won't, though...", she said as she pointed to the ranger sneaking off, her comment now directed more to Qara than to the dwarven fighter. "Calenna beat him up bad last week, or so I heard."

"Yeah, she was frustrated again from all the paperwork, and she sought some exercise to relieve her unrest. Khelgar was too drunk-"

"Hey, it's a dwarven ritual! Drinking shows the true strength of a dwarf!", Khelgar said, his voice showing annoyance. Qara smiled deviously as she disregarded his comment and went on.

"-and Bishop was conveniently at hand. She managed to knock him senseless only after nearly piercing him on one of those wooden training swords..." Now both women were laughing, and Khelgar saw fit to sneak off outside, to Wolf.

"Hey, uh, lad, wouldya do me a favour?", he asked him quietly, so no one could overhear.

"Yes, master Khelgar?", Wolf said, respecting the dwarven fighter as much – if not more – as Calenna respected him. "Is it about following miss Calenna to Neverwinter? 'Cause I was planning to do so, anyway. Neeshka said she'll give me a hundred gold if I do, and Sir Casavir's already offered to train me in combat... oh, and Bishop threatened to make me suffer if I didn't, which was actually scary..." Khelgar shook his head.

"Just leave already, then, damn you!", he said a bit more loudly than he had wanted to, but Wolf didn't take any heed of it and ran off.

(three days later, in Neverwinter)

"So... I'm going to be..." Calenna spoke slowly, still not fully comprehending. She inwardly wondered if everything that had been explained to her was really true.

"Knighted, yes, for your great service to Neverwinter in defeating Black Garius and protecting the city. Now that you defeated him, you will finally receive the honour that Lord Nasher has intended you to have ever since you were brought to his attention.", Sir Nevalle said as he clapped his old squire and new comrade-in-arms on the back. Calenna laughed.

"Knighted. I still can't believe it, not truly."

"Calenna...", Sir Nevalle said, growing more serious as they entered the main hall of the castle, "You were already a knight at heart when you entered these walls for the first time. Your actions show respect to Lord Nasher, to the citizens of Neverwinter and to all your fellow men – that is what gives a knight honour. You fight fiercely for the greater good, and that makes you suited for knighthood. But what makes you deserve the title is that you risked your life for a city that is not yours, for people you did not know, for goals that superceded you – not once, but many times over. You are a true knight, Calenna, and Sir Grayson often told me that it was an honour to have you as his squire."

"The honour's mine...", Calenna said, now blushing heavily due to all the praise – it was only then that she noticed the applauding crowd. "Are they cheering... for me?"

"Yes, they are. Now, let us go. Hold your ceremonial sword firmly and..."

And hell broke loose. A creature Calenna knew all too well teleported in and brought hordes of powerful undead with it. People were suddenly screaming as they ran for the exits – but they were sealed off. All the main doors were sealed off. And what was worse...

"Lord Nasher!", she shouted as she saw her lord being trapped with a Shadow Reaver, bravely fending it off. Her path was blocked by wraiths and two vampires, which she dispatched with a few healing spells and a quick jab of the sword she was holding. 'So much for keeping it clean...', she thought as she saw foul black streaks mar the surface.

"Calenna! The remaining men should head for the guard quarters! Help me clear the way!", Sir Nevalle fought, a few scratches on the side of his face. Calenna nodded and threw herself into the hallway to the left.

"Oh no!", Wolf gasped as he stared through the window to the various monsters appearing. "This isn't good, I should go tell miss Calenna's companions!" He dashed off into the crowd, crept into the Academy stables and took a horse there – no one noticed, there was too much commotion around the castle. He mounted and swiftly rode out of the city, to the keep.

"Calenna, you should try and reach Lord Nasher.", Sir Nevalle suggested as the men closed the door behind them. The main doors being sealed off, that can only mean that the ancient defense system of the castle has activated itself. It's said that that system is in a hidden basement that connects every part of the castle. You might be able to reach Lord Nasher that way."

"I'll go. I have to try something, Lord Nasher is no match for that thing. I'm not even sure I'm a match for that thing...", she added with a shudder, taking her flaming mace out of her satchel again and wielding it together with the sword. "I'll try to help him. If I can find the defense system, I'll disengage it so you can reach the other parts of the castle. I'll make Lord Nasher my priority, you cleanse the castle!"

"A rider approaches!", one of the guards on the walls of the keep shouted down to the gate guards, who pulled up the heavy iron bars locking the gate. No sooner was it opened or Wolf thundered through on the horse, galloping all the way up to the castle, startling Zhjaeve in her tent. He paid her no heed and instead descended, ran into the keep interior and straight through to the dinner room, where he knew the party would sometimes gather after dinner. He burst in to find all but Ammon Jerro, Zhjaeve and Bishop present: the githzerai cleric followed closely behind him.

"Calenna... there was... an attack... of a dark... monster... undead everywhere...", Wolf wheezed out, and Khelgar rose. Neeshka and Qara looked at each other in alarm while Casavir paled considerably.

"What did that dark undead monster look like, lad?", Khelgar asked loudly. Wolf closed his eyes as he recalled the form he'd seen.

"Tall and black, floating, with a skull that seemed to float in a bluish fire...", he said, having regained his breath. Zhjaeve looked at Khelgar and Neeshka, who nodded.

"A Shadow Reaver." Now Qara paled as well, and Khelgar took a few steps back. "Know that Calenna knows the dangers this poses. She will not engage it if not sure that she can drive it back. Know also that we will never make it in time to help her, so let us not go there. As much as I resent sitting in ignorance, know that Sir Nevalle's words were true – we are needed here most." All present nodded, though some not whole-heartedly. They then started to discuss the consequences that a Shadow Reaver attack in the very heart of Neverwinter must have.

"The shard-bearer comes to fight me, to defeat me. You are foolish. We cannot be defeated." The raspy voice of the Shadow Reaver sounded oddly familiar, and Calenna raised an eyebrow.

"Regardless, I'm here to protect my lord. Come on and fight then, I'm not afraid to die.", she said before charging at the creature, flaming mace in one hand and ceremonial sword in the other, the words of several spells fighting for dominance in her mind. The battle was swift but bloody, and the Shadow Reaver disappeared. The castle was silent save for the sounds of some battles in other parts of the castle, and Calenna extended her hands to Lord Nasher, healing the old fighter until not even a scar was visible anymore.

"Calenna, you have saved my life once again – and once again, you have risked your life for the good of Neverwinter. Sir Nevalle! Gather all that still remain in the castle in here!" The knight dashed away and moments later, the throne room was filled with people who had various wounds, which Calenna mass-healed as soon as she saw. The people bowed to her in unison, suddenly, as did Sir Nevalle – Calenna followed their example and bowed as well, but Lord Nasher told her to stand up.

"They are bowing to you. Now, kneel, Calenna, squire of Sir Grayson..." He tapped her lightly with his blood-covered sword, once on each shoulder and once on the head, "...and rise, Lady Calenna, Knight of Neverwinter, and member of the Neverwinter Nine! Nevalle, present her with a tunic befitting her new status. Lady Calenna, a knight is awarded land as well. Consider the lands surrounding Crossroads Keep as your own, to lead as you see fit, and to protect as a true Knight of Neverwinter. ...I wish I had a daughter like you...", he muttered as everyone started cheering, and Calenna blushed deeply.

Back in the keep, as all lay sleeping, one could not sleep. He lay tossing and turning in his bed, trying to fall asleep only to see grisly images flash before his eyes. Deciding that it was no good, he got out of bed, dressed, and walked outside, where he found Zhjaeve awake as well.

"Did you have trouble falling asleep as well?", he inquired as he stood beside her. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Know that I know our leader to be well. I can feel her life energies, and they are returning this way. She is at her uncle's inn now, sleeping there before returning in the morning. Know also that I feel your energies reaching out to her."

"I...wish her to return safely.", he spoke, and Zhjaeve now laughed, an oddly high laugh.

"Know that I understand what you feel. I cannot read her feelings in that way, since her celestial aura overpowers all other things, but... know that she thinks fondly of you."

"You must be wondering how foolish humans are...", he mused. Zhjaeve shook her head softly.

"Know that it is not folly that drives you. You are a kind-hearted man, filled with emotions of light and care, and that it is only natural to feel strongly to a woman that shares those emotions with you. I also see an old wound... know that it will be different this time." She winked mysteriously at him and whispered: "Love is not folly." She left him then, standing to think on her words. 'Love...', he pondered as he walked back in, 'I love her. Since when? And... and why her? She is so different, so soft and... How can I love her? How can I be sure I will not break my vows again?'

"Oh, look who's standing about, brooding again...", a voice drifted his way, and he looked to see Bishop approach him from the shadows.

"Bishop, my dealings are none of your concern.", he said, annoyed by the man's presence, invading his thoughts.

"If you say so. But listen here. I know you love the woman, I can see it. How you act all friendly around her, how you smile at everything she says. Personally, I could care less. But I tell you now, you'll break because of her. She'll never love you, no matter how hard you want her to. You know it's the truth. I won't be standing around watching her break your spirit, but I won't be the one picking up the pieces either, Casavir."

"What I think about Calenna is my concern, and my concern alone.", Casavir now said through clenched teeth. Bishop chuckled darkly.

"You just keep on telling yourself that, but others will know – and others will suffer as well...", Bishop said. Casavir shook his head as he walked away, not wanting to face the ranger any longer, while Bishop chuckled to himself as he went back to his spot outside.

_A/N (yet again): Since no one suggested anything regarding the updates, they will be attempted twice a week. (I say this because I'm in the teacher-training program of the university and I need to do internships ('stages' as they're called in Dutch) in three different schools. That makes it hard to get a fixed update schedule. But at least one update a week, two max._

_By the way, I did my best to keep Casavir in character. If you spot any flaws... be sure to tell me. Greetings for now, and enjoy the story..._


	3. A sinking feeling

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 3: A sinking feeling

"So should we call you Knight-Captain now?", Neeshka inquired with a devious wink. All sat gathered in the dining hall for lunch – Zhjaeve and Casavir flanking Calenna as though she could be attacked any time – as Calenna told the story of what had happened, concluding with her unceremonious knighting ceremony.

"Um, you may call me whatever you like...", she said in a mock haughty tone, "...but I much prefer Calenna, though Bishop should call me 'Lady Calenna' from now on." Snickering was heard around the table then, as Bishop grumbled and spoke something inaudible which earned him another hit on the head from Casavir. "Good going.", she commended the paladin, who nodded with an affectionate smile – a feat not going unnoticed by Neeshka and Qara, who smiled. "Seriously, nothing has changed. I'm still me. Wait, I'll test it. How do I look?", she asked. Everyone assured her she looked perfectly fine – save Bishop, who had stalked off after having been hit again. "Now, I've been travelling for two days non-stop. I haven't even slept, I wanted to make sure I was back in time. I have to look like shit, yet you're all assuring me I look great. That leads me to believe that either you're all lying to me, or nothing has changed and I still look like the same shit." Casavir's cheeks coloured as she spoke, but all others laughed heartily.

"Well put!", Khelgar chimed. "Anyone up for seconds? No? ...Then I'll finish this soup...", he said as he unceremoniously took the kettle it was in, put it up to his mouth and drank it from there.

"Eww, Khelgar, at least have the decency to wait until everyone's outta here...", Neeshka said. Khelgar made no reply and continued drinking the soup. Calenna laughed along with Elanee and Qara, while several others excused themselves. There were six left in the dining room now – Casavir had not moved from Calenna's side, nor had Zhjaeve.

"Now, let's talk seriously now that all the less interested elements are gone...", Calenna said as Khelgar put down the kettle with a loud burp. The dwarf immediately chimed in.

"There's nothin' like good cooking! ...What you wanna talk about?"

"Well, for starters, there's the matter of my personal safety. Zhjaeve and Casavir seem to have me well covered here, but..." She sighed. "As much as I hate admitting it, they could ambush me in my private quarters as well. I need someone posted at my door."

"Know that I have made arrangements to sleep at your door every night. I sleep only lightly, and with my armour on. You shall be safe. Know that, should I tire, others can take over from me."

"Of course!", Khelgar shouted. Neeshka winced, but then winked at Calenna as though to signify that she was ready to help if need be. Elanee and Qara merely nodded, and Casavir nodded again in his dignified way.

"And there's the matter of the assignment Lord Nasher has given me."

"Assignment?", Qara said, sounding annoyed. "You risked your life for him, and he gives you an assignment?"

"Rulers must always think of politics first...", Casavir clarified, and Calenna nodded.

"It burdened him greatly to ask it of me, but he had no choice. I am – no, we are – the finest he has. He speaks highly of each of us, Sir Nevalle assured me. Including Bishop – promise me no one will ever tell him that." Qara snickered but then straightened her face and shook her head. "Now, I have to go and gather allies. The Ironfist clan dwarves..."

"They'll help ye even if I have to bash some reverence in each and every one of 'em!", Khelgar bellowed again, and Neeshka took a weak swing at him with a broad smile on her face. Moments when the two saw eye to eye were rare, and Calenna knew this. She, too, smiled – even Casavir's face softened from his usual stony expression. Then, however, the moment broke and they returned to discussing.

"Also, I should rally the lizardfolk from near Highcliff. That should go smoothly, since I also negotiated their treaty of peace with the Highcliff villagers." Casavir drew up an eyebrow, and Qara frowned. Calenna now snickered – neither of them had been present when she had entered the lizard men headquarters and negotiated with the chieftain at the risk of being slain where she stood, with little else than her words to keep her safe. "It's a long story that Khelgar will no doubt tell you when prompted. But enough about that. Of course, I will not travel alone. Grobnar told me he's nearing completion on that blade golem we recovered, but I'll still need some able companions to travel with. The dwarves will probably be the easiest to convince, so I should head there first. Who wants to come? Khelgar, you should come, of course – it's a chance to visit your kinsmen. Neeshka, Qara?" As the two women shook their head, Calenna sighed. "Zhjaeve, Khelgar, and any third one that's willing to go." As Casavir rose, she shook her head. "No, Casavir, I'd prefer it if you stayed here. Should something happen, you can heal the people here. Until we can find a priest or someone else to give that old ruined church outside a purpose, there's no one but you and me who can mend wounds and cure diseases. Stay here, where you're needed the most."

"Of course", Casavir answered, though not whole-heartedly. "Will you leave today, when you've just arrived?"

"No, not today. But in a week, when I've dealt with some paperwork that needs my attention…" Everyone groaned, but Calenna continued. "…and when I've spent some time with those that would have missed me, had I died. …Who's up for a game of cards?"

The afternoon passed pleasantly. Calenna, Khelgar, Neeshka and Qara had indulged in a few games of cards – a game called 'the lord's conquest' – while Casavir and Zhjaeve had sat more to the side, discussing something else.

"I come from a plane where religion is not considered an issue of weight.", Zhjaeve explained when prompted about her faith. "The githyanki and githzerai live on the body of a dead god. If gods can die, then religion is no more than the reverence of one mortal being for another. Of course, know that I respect faith in a higher purpose, even if it is represented in a physical form."

"Do you know of the gods?"

"I know a few of the so-called 'High' and 'Low' gods. Tyr, Lathander, Gruumsh, Helm… and the goddess Calenna worships. Sune, isn't it?", Zhjaeve asked, her voice hinting at a smile.

"I think so.", Casavir answered, now glancing back at the game where Neeshka just forked over some gold to Qara and Calenna, grumbling.

"You are a follower of Tyr, like Khelgar. Tyr is a god of justice and unsought battle. Sune, Calenna's deity, is a goddess of kindness and uncompromising nature. …Your emotions shine much stronger, but there is… doubt now… I sense Bishop's involvement in this. Know that Bishop may seek to deceive you." Casavir now looked intently at her, and Zhjaeve shook her head. "You do not believe me, but know it for truth. Bishop has a personal interest in her, an interest which Calenna tries very hard to quell…"

"Hey! No gossiping about me behind my back!", Calenna called out, and the two looked at her in unison – Casavir looking a bit guilty, and Zhjaeve with an unreadable expression. "Anyway, I'm through playing cards. Casavir, if you want to play that solitaire game you sometimes do, the deck's all yours…", Calenna said as she swung herself off her chair, groaning as she felt the full extent of her weariness hit her. "I'm going for a nap. Zhjaeve?"

"I shall accompany you.", the other cleric merely said as she nodded to Casavir in rising. "Know that the knowledge we share is leaning in your advantage…", she said softly, almost inaudibly, before trailing Calenna, and Casavir smiled the slightest bit. Qara and Neeshka also got up, and Khelgar slid down his chair, walking towards the paladin.

"Well, are you up for a friendly match? I feel tired of sitting around that long…", Khelgar said, ruefully patting his empty purse.

"Here, let me heal that for you…", Casavir offered. The friendly match had taken about an hour, and the two fighters had charged at each other with varying intensity before calling it a day, seeing as the sun was already setting and their stomachs felt empty.

"Nah, no need. …Say, you're not sick or something, are ya?", the dwarf asked with concern.

"Why would you think that?" Casavir was surprised by the question. Khelgar chuckled.

"All that brooding, and now you look a bit pale, and you're sighing constantly – at least, ye were when Calenna and I played cards. Zhjaeve didn't point it out?"

"…No, but I suppose she knows the reason why I sigh better than I do…", Casavir admitted, and Khelgar raised an eyebrow.

"Well, come with me to the inn and tell me all about it over a pint of ale. Nothin' beats a good drink, to ease the pain of the stiff joints and to get the stomach started for dinner." Casavir accepted, and they headed inside the inn – where, by incredible luck, Bishop appeared to be absent. Khelgar seated himself and ordered a pint of ale from Sal, while Casavir asked for a bit of wine. After the two had their drinks, Khelgar looked at Casavir inquisitively. "Well, off ya go. What's making you groan like a ghost?"

"Promise me you will not tell this to anyone…", Casavir started. "But I have certain… feelings… for Calenna…" Khelgar choked on the gulp of ale he'd taken, and sputtered out:

"Yeh w-what?"

Meanwhile, Qara sat with Neeshka and Elanee in the room the three women shared. Elanee looked at the other two, who giggled among themselves.

"Say it again. I don't think I could understand with all the chuckling…"

"Oh, okay…", Qara said as Neeshka shrugged – the tiefling and the wood elf never did get on that good – "When we got the news that Calenna had been attacked, everyone was stricken with fear. But I guess it doesn't show that well with Casavir. He looked least affected of all, and yet – since Calenna returned, he's stuck to her side like bees to honey. And he's unthawed now, well, sort of. He was always brooding before, remember? And today, he smiled at what Calenna said."

"I noticed as much…", Elanee said drily, and Qara continued.

"Well, since Neeshka cheats at card games and Calenna has that divine aura, I cheated by using a charm that gives me heightened senses. I overheard every word Casavir and Zhjaeve said."

"That's called eavesdropping, you know…", Elanee said, though she now smiled. "So, what did they speak about?"

"Mainly about religion, but then the subject changed to Calenna and I clearly heard Zhjaeve speak to Casavir about his feelings for her – and Khelgar started whining so loudly about losing and I couldn't hear what else they said, so I needed a distraction – I told Calenna they were gossiping about her. But then, of course, she quit. I did hear Zhjaeve say, as she left, that the situation was to his advantage, but I don't know if she was still talking about, you know…"

"So you two think that Casavir…"

"Uh-huh.", Neeshka said with a devilish grin.

"And you're sure?"

"Absolutely positive", beamed Qara.

"…Now that is a surprise…", Elanee said as Neeshka and Qara resumed discussing their find among covert giggles.

"…Wow…" was all Khelgar could say after Casavir had explained to him. They had eaten their dinner in the inn – Sal had sent one of Wolf's 'minions' to warn the keep cook. "So first you find out, mainly through Zhjaeve, that you feel a bit more than a good friend should – about Calenna, no less… then Bishop intimidates you… and now you're what? Happy, I imagine, you haven't left her side until she went for a nap… Which reminds me, we should head back. …Or, at least, you should. I'm stayin' here for a while, enjoyin' the scenery, drinking an ale or two more…"

"Thank you for listening to my woes.", Casavir said, but Khelgar waved it away.

"We're all in this battle together. You're a battle comrade – that's worth as much as being kin among us dwarves. You and everyone else in the group – and Calenna more so, she's brawled alongside me, drank along with me – and there was this one time when she got drunk along with me, when we were trying to get Neeshka drunk… ah, the memories…" Casavir walked outside, and into the keep, where he found Zhjaeve still on guard in front of Calenna's door.

"Is she still sleeping?", he inquired, and Zhjaeve looked up. Seeing who it was, she smiled.

"She has been awake for some time now, but she has busied herself with some of the paperwork that required her personal attention. She needs to sign some papers that she wants Kana to stay on as her lieutenant, and she's also giving all of us positions as lieutenants in her service. …Your spirit feels… unburdened. I sense you shared your feelings with Khelgar. A good choice: the dwarf is loyal to Calenna, a strong and fierce ally in her cause – and yours. Know also that you should not worry about Bishop's involvement. He shall not be able to win Calenna's affections for himself – for today, I could briefly read her emotions while she was in her deepest sleep, and her alignment is shifting. She was once sceptical about the good of laws, but now she is in doubt, and swaying to attach value to law and order – as you do. Know also that she feels warmly toward you, because of battles of old and because of an offer you once made… I do not comprehend it fully, but know that I sense that her heart took you in then." They heard the sound of a chair scraping inside, faintly, and ceased their conversation just in time to see Calenna emerge.

"Oh, hello Casavir. Zhjaeve, if you want, you can go eat now – I know you haven't moved from your spot for hours. Drop off these papers in Kana's office when you pass there, okay? It'll be okay, Casavir can take over for a while, can't you?"

"Of course I can…", the paladin assured, and Zhjaeve took her leave. "I heard you have given us official positions at your side…", he said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes, I have – hope you don't mind. I even gave that good-for-nothing Bishop a paid position, that should keep him quiet. As of this moment – pending Lord Nasher's approval, which I'm sure he'll grant – you're all my personal guards. Neeshka is my security advisor, Zhjaeve and you are my bodyguards… Bishop is our leading huntsman, meaning that he'll be out of our hair most of the day while he's off hunting… Qara and Sand are my magical journeymen. And the rest are just my followers.", she finished with a chuckle which made Casavir's hair stand on end. "Anyway, come on in and sit with me for a while."

"Zhjaeve kept watch outside, I can do so too… I do not wish to disturb you…", Casavir objected, but Calenna insisted.

"I didn't want anyone sitting in my room while I slept, that's why Zhjaeve sat outside. And you won't disturb me – as a matter of fact, I could use a decent conversation now. I'd rather not end my evening by falling asleep over another book."

"I understand, it can be quite boring if you have little to read.", Casavir agreed as he followed her in. She walked over to her satchel and took a book out of it that looked a bit battered.

"Now here's a book with memories… Tell me something, Casavir.", she said suddenly as she sat down, putting the book down on the table and motioning for him to pull up a chair. "Why did you choose Tyr? What appealed to you?"

"I, uh…", Casavir answered, a bit hesitant because her question caught him off-guard. "My parents were among the victims of a war. I was thirteen at the time, and I felt bitter resentment. Some followers of Tyr took me with them to their temple in Neverwinter, and I was further raised in the spirit of the Even-Handed. I learned to accept what had happened in the war, and my resentment faded only to be replaced with awe for Tyr. And when it was time for me to choose a profession, I chose to champion for Tyr. …But what about you? Sune is one of the High gods, but following her is not an obvious choice, is it?"

"Well, it's due to this book. My foster-father used to tell me tales of gods and heroes as bed-time stories. I drank in the tales of the evil Gruumsh, the just Tyr, the moon goddess Selune… and of the Flame-haired Lady, Sune. She rescued a race from extinction by shielding them with her body from the attack of a planar wyrm… Her kind-heartedness filled me with childish hopes then. And when I got older and learned to read the tales myself, I read her philosophy. It appealed to me, and as soon as I turned the age to pick a profession, I chose to be her follower as a cleric."

"Tell me her philosophy. I don't know much of Sune's teachings…", Casavir said, her words having the effect of an enchantment upon him – his mind seemed so much at ease, his very blood seemed to warm. Calenna nodded, smiling.

"Sure, I'll educate you in the ways of Sune. She teaches us this: live with your heart, follow your intuition and all will turn out well. Do not allow any compromise. Take nothing for granted, and accept no other authority than your own knowledge. Be passionate about everything you do from waking up to falling asleep, every day of every year of your life. Fear no danger, for it often fears you more. Harm no one unless they seek to harm others. Protect others from harm by those that seek to harm them. And lastly: do not turn your back on those in need of you, for they would not turn their backs upon you when you are in need of them. It's a pretty good philosophy of brotherly love – well, sisterly love, in my case – and a free spirit."

"Zhjaeve told me that you worry about your alignment swaying…", Casavir said as he remembered his conversation with the githzerai woman. Calenna looked up from the book she had been reciting from in surprise.

"I didn't tell her that! …Did she sense my energy? She told me she is able to tell much from the energy of a being. But it is true. I always put little value in laws, believing that they did more harm than good, but… I've started to doubt. Much of that is because of my job as a guardsman, but some of it is…" She grew silent, and Casavir watched her expression closely. "I know now that laws aren't that bad. My mind has changed, but my heart remains the same. I still live with my heart, I still follow my intuition. I still don't compromise and I'm still passionate about everything I do. Nothing will ever change that."

"I hope it will never change…", Casavir said, and Calenna now raised an eyebrow.

"There's only four of us that follow a clear deity. You, obviously, me, Khelgar and Zhjaeve. …She follows a god whose name I can't pronounce even if I live to be a hundred. …Hmm, I seem to have tired already.", she said as she suppressed a yawn. Casavir rose immediately and made to leave. "Thanks for the conversation. I'm glad you stopped brooding."

"Thank you for the enlightenment on Sune's way. It is a wonderful philosophy, much like Tyr's and Lathander's in some aspects. I'll just check if Zhjaeve is back already…", he said as he opened the door to reveal Zhjaeve awaiting him, probably smiling mysteriously behind her veil. "Have a good night's rest, Calenna, and may the gods watch over you."

"And may light always fall where you walk…", Calenna finished dreamily, the talk of gods and goddesses having lifted her spirit marvellously – for a brief while, she had forgotten all about the attack three days ago. As the paladin left, an odd feeling of emptiness besieged her, and she briefly wondered whether the attack had shaken her more than she knew…


	4. Ups and downs

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 4: Ups and downs

A week had passed uneventful, and the time had come when Calenna would leave for the Ironfist stronghold. Grobnar had finished the construct and had gladly surrendered it to Calenna to use as she pleased – she immediately enlisted it to accompany her, knowing that the dwarves had once built those constructs themselves. As the group sat together for breakfast, conversing idly, Calenna felt thrilled that she could go outside the keep again, travelling as she liked to do. Khelgar looked pleased that he was going to meet his kin again, and Zhjaeve seemed to find the upcoming travel pleasant as well, while Neeshka looked disgruntled that she wasn't allowed to come.

"Okay…", Calenna announced as she rose to leave, followed by Khelgar and Zhjaeve. "Now, everyone, I've left Kana strict instructions about what your tasks shall be while I'm away. Casavir will be the resident healer, Bishop will be out hunting…"

"Ahh, the joys of nature!", the ranger said ironically, and Calenna 'hmph'ed.

"…Sand and Qara will help Aldanon catalog the books in the newly renovated library, Elanee will tend the herds of cattle and sheep we keep. Grobnar, I hope you don't mind my asking, but I have no duties for you. Feel free, however, to find me some good books for my personal library. Anything you can chase up from merchants that doesn't seem necromantic or otherwise dark in nature. Thanks. …I have the distinct feeling I'm forgetting someone… ah yes, our ever-absent Ammon Jerro. If someone sees him, tell him he can continue whatever it is he usually does. …I think the journey to the Ironfist clanhold should only take four to five days. I'll be back in a week and a half, then." She looked over to Neeshka. "Remember, you're my safety advisor now, so stay out of trouble lest someone question your position. I don't really have any rational arguments to keep you in that position other than the fact that a thief makes for the best security advisor…"

"You can count on me. Oh, and don't worry, I'll keep this lot out of trouble for ya…", Neeshka said with a wink. Calenna chuckled.

"I'm sure you will, but you won't mind the others watching your back, would you…" Casavir gave a nod that Calenna duly noted. "I'm off.", she said as she walked out, Zhjaeve preceding her and Khelgar bringing up the rear, leaving the rest to finish their breakfast.

"…What do you mean, you won't help us?", Khelgar bellowed. It had been five days until they arrived in the Ironfist clanhold, having encountered some monsters on the way over there. Khelgar's presence had been greeted by many of his kinsmen with warm words, but also with the warning that their leader, Keros, might not be willing to help them. It had been a possibility that Calenna hadn't been willing to think about – and now that possibility had become a terrible reality.

"The humans from Neverwinter have betrayed our trust once – how can we be certain that they will not let us fall for them? I will not sacrifice the clan for some human war.", Keros said.

"Not even if a kinsman asks you to help them?", Khelgar bellowed, and Keros looked at the fighter bearing a look of anger.

"You left the clan a long time ago, and now you come back, bringing these surface-dwellers with you and claiming your heritage after having renounced it? …You presume much, Khelgar… I will not grant my help to Lord Nasher of Neverwinter, and that's final!" He then walked away, his guard trailing behind him, glowering at the party. Calenna took comfort that the blade golem glowered back at them.

"What are we supposed to do now?", she asked out loud. Khelgar sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"I don't know, but we'd better come up with something... oh, hey, Khulmar...", he said as they bumped into one of his kinsmen on the way out. "Sorry, but it didn't work out... he won't see reason!"

"He's been angry with you for a long while for leaving, Khelgar. It still stings, like an old wound. ...But he may be... persuaded.", the fair-haired dwarf said with a pensive expression. Khelgar seemed eager.

"Go on, tell us how we can persuade him!"

"We have uncovered the Hammer of Ironfist, the weapon of the Ironfist clan rulers. He who can lift it, is the true ruler of the clan. ...Only, no one can lift it without the gloves and the belt of Ironfist. You've already gotten the gloves when you scouted out these ancient halls for us. If you could recover the belt, you can lift Loudram's hammer and rule the clan. Then you can ally yourself with the humans of Neverwinter."

"Yeah, sounds fair enough... but there's got to be a catch. You know I'm not that good in details of the Ironfist history. Tell me, what's the catch?"

"The belt was conquered by the Fire Giants of Mount Galardrym, during the battle there..." Khelgar groaned, but didn't look like he was going to give up: Calenna felt like she was up to the challenge, as well.

"Allright! What danger could some Fire Giants pose to us?", she wondered loudly. "We'll just have to go to that Mount Galardrym then!"

Two weeks had passed, and the atmosphere in Crossroad Keep was getting tense for some. Though the members of the group that had stayed found comfort in their daily duties, the tension of Calenna's lengthened absence weighed on them. Neeshka was practically running up the walls out of worry.

"She said a week and a half. What's taking her? She should be long back by now!", she complained to Qara as the two women ate their dinner together. "I don't know, it feels so wrong – and the one time I'm not travelling with them!!"

"Calm down, Neeshka, she'll be fine. Khelgar and Zhjaeve won't let any harm come to her. Plus they've got that powerhouse of a construct with them, which will probably die defending her – after which she'll mend it."

"How can you mend a construct of iron?", Neeshka asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm just saying – what if one of those Shadow Reaver thingies has ambushed her?"

"Neeshka, calm down...", Qara warned. Neeshka shook her head and sighed. "...Something is odd. Have you seen Casavir lately?", the sorceress inquired, and Neeshka shook her head.

"He eats his breakfast on the battlements nowadays, looking for her from dawn to dusk. I think he's trying some divine thing to reach her, 'cause he's sometimes kinda glowy. No use, though, since he's never showed up for lunch or dinner since a couple of days."

"He's got it bad...", Qara admitted, but then hushed as they heard heavy footsteps in the hall, accompanied by two voices. Male voices.

"Psst, in here...", Neeshka said as she disappeared behind a wall tapestry. Qara hid behind it just in time, for the door opened and the two men came in.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not working. You'd better give up on her entirely..." It was the gruff voice of Bishop, and Qara nearly gasped. Neeshka's eyes widened.

"You have no business with my dealings.", Casavir said, his voice sounding hoarse but deathly calm. "And even less with my feelings. You are the one that had better give up on her, since she dislikes you so obviously – I sometimes wonder why you keep on trying..." Neeshka and Qara now looked at each other dumbfounded. Had Casavir implied what they thought he had?

"I choose my own way, thank you very much. Now, I'm going to eat something. Appealing though our leader may be, she's not worth wasting away for. I'll see your will shatter yet, paladin, and know that I'll smile when it happens..." Bishop left, and Casavir now sat down – they heard a chair being pulled back. Qara and Neeshka stood absolutely still.

"You can come out from behind there, Neeshka, and whoever it is that you are hiding with you...", came Casavir's voice after awhile. Neeshka emerged from behind the tapestry, looking guilty, along with Qara who merely looked at Casavir in her usual haughty way. "I imagine you two heard nothing you did not know yet."

"You, yes, but Bishop? I never even thought he'd be interested in Calenna...", Neeshka admitted, while Qara raised an eyebrow.

"You're not even denying it. Why?"

"Half the keep seems to have found out by my unthinking behaviour.", he admitted wryly before adding: "...I have been lacking in my duties lately."

"You've been lacking more than your duties, when was the last time you slept? Or had a decent meal?", Neeshka asked, not sounding genuinely concerned but rather amused. Casavir shuddered.

"I haven't slept easily for five days. I haven't eaten anything more than some bread with butter or a slice of sausage for four." He looked surprised when Neeshka ran off, and even more when she returned with a plate laden with food.

"Now I'm gonna tell you what you'll do. You're going to eat this, and then you're going to your room for some much-needed sleep. Tomorrow, you'll do your duties like you should've, and I'll ask one of the guards to keep an eye out for Calenna. ...You're not the only one who worries. Heck, everyone here does."

While Casavir was eating the food Neeshka had presented him with, Calenna faced yet another fight with a group of three Fire Giants and a few of their war hounds. The construct fought to her left, two of the hounds already lying mangled at its feet. At her right, Khelgar and Zhjaeve each charged at a Giant, Zhjaeve speaking the words of the Destruction spell – Calenna too voiced the spell, and the Giant in front of her had no chance as it took the spell head-on, falling. Khelgar was put out of commission by the Giant's hand smashing into his shoulder hard – a splintering noise, and the dwarven fighter dropped his axe as the pain incapacitated him. Calenna retaliated swiftly with a Slay Living spell cast on the fly, which hit the Giant and caused him to crumple lifelessly.

"…Hmm, odd…" Calenna had just put her hand on Khelgar's back to heal the broken shoulder bone when she felt something touch her mind softly. The construct stood motionless, guarding the remains of the last Fire Giant camp on the hill. The three Giants that had been present now lay dead, their blood pooling beneath the blade golem. "I have this odd feeling… it's at the back of my mind, as if someone's present there…", Calenna said as the group pitched up a camp for the night a distance away, in a small crevice in the rock wall, where no Fire Giant could reach them should any happen to pass by. Zhjaeve chuckled.

"Know that what you feel is the strong emotion of some of your comrades. I can discern their energies. Ah, I see… One is Neeshka. She fears that you have been ambushed or otherwise attacked by a Shadow Reaver again. The other is Casavir. The paladin… wishes for you to return safely to your friends.", Zhjaeve said after a short hesitation, which Calenna noted with some surprise, though she did not ask on about it.

"I knew I should've passed by the keep first to let everyone know I'm safe!", Calenna said with a sigh. Khelgar shook his head in a silent apology, which Calenna accepted by patting him on his untouched shoulder. "I wish I could let them know I am safe…"

"Know that, if your will is in it, you can contact them in some way. Sit with me, close your eyes and let your energies drift to them. Then speak to them and say what you wish to say to them…" Calenna sat beside Zhjaeve as the githzerai woman began muttering strange words in a language she knew nor understood, and let her heart go out to Neeshka and Casavir…

"Neeshka… I am safe. Khelgar, Zhaeve and I… we're at… Galardrym… Everything's all right…" Neeshka shot up in her bed, having slept soundly – had she imagined the voice of Calenna telling her that she was okay? She shook her head and turned back around to go to sleep.

"Casavir… don't worry… I'm safe, and so is the rest… we are… Mount Galardrym… …Zhjaeve let me… speak… I'll try again… when we've gotten… what we need… Don't worry…"

"I can't help it, Calenna…", Casavir muttered, believing his mind to play tricks on him due to the lack of sleep. Yet, oddly, his inner turmoil seemed to have calmed, and he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

"Hahaha… have the puny beings that have been wreaking havoc to my mountainside come to me finally?", Calenna and her group found themselves standing in a settlement of sorts, dominated by a large throne and an enormous giant sitting on it – the Fire Giant king. "You have done well to decimate my kin, but why are you here?"

"You sneak-thieving giant, you know why! The reason's around yer fat belly!", Khelgar bellowed, and Calenna added:

"What you carry is an artefact of the Ironfist dwarf clan. We don't want to kill you for it, but we won't hesitate. Your kin didn't let us through, so they fell. You won't let us through, you'll fall as well." She looked over the remaining Fire Giants. "You seem reasonable enough to want to walk with your lives…"

"You have guts for such a puny being…", the Fire Giant king admitted as he sat down upon his throne again. "Argue, then. I wonder what you have to say…" Calenna explained, aided by Khelgar on the finer points of the dwarven tales, until the Fire Giant suddenly bellowed out with laughter, which was echoed by his kinsmen standing around the throne.

"You are sadly deceived – or lied to. Know this, kin of the 'great' Loudram Ironfist… your king gave me this belt if I promised to end the war with the dwarves. He then cowardly fled from the battle." Khelgar grew redder in the face until he exploded.

"You lying two-faced cretin! King Loudram led his forces until the very last moment! He died a noble death! You stole the belt from his body!"

"Then tell me, dwarf, why the gloves and the hammer itself were not stolen. No, your king was a coward. …You may get the belt from us yet, but not just like that. You've brought us harm, and thus you need to set things right again. On these hills lives a dragon that has been killing my kinsmen. Kill it, and your blood debt to us will be negated – and you shall be viewed as visitors…", the Fire Giant king then proceeded to say, disregarding Khelgar altogether. Calenna raised an eyebrow.

"So, if we kill this dragon, then you will give us the belt?", she asked. The Fire Giant king grinned.

"I already said, we'll consider you visitors then. Kill the dragon, then return to us, and you shall get your right reward…"

"Allright.", Calenna admitted as she and Zhjaeve turned around and headed back toward the road over the mountain's slopes, Khelgar trailing them, still lost in thought.

"Qara, I had the weirdest thing happen to me tonight…", Neeshka said at breakfast, looking a bit pale. "I heard Calenna's voice in my head! …Am I going crazy?"

"You would.", Qara said with a chuckle. "You were worried half sick about her yesterday, it's only natural that you dream that you hear her voice or something. I didn't hear anything last night unless you count the howling wind through those cracks in the wall… you must have been dreaming…"

"Speaking of dreaming…", Neeshka said with a grin as Casavir entered, looking fully rested and content. The slight smile on his face spoke of his ease of mind. "What's got you to change your mood so swiftly? Last night you could barely stand on your legs and now you're on top of the world!"

"I heard Calenna speak to me – at first I thought it was a trick of my mind, but then I remembered that she said Zhjaeve had let her speak. Zhjaeve can read emotions, even from afar – I wouldn't put it past the woman to know of a way to communicate over large distances. Calenna told me she's okay and that I… we… should not worry." Neeshka looked at him disbelieving, and then looked back to Qara, who looked as surprised as she did.

"Okay then, wiseguy, where did she say she was?", Neeshka said defiantly, but Casavir smiled still.

"Mount Galardrym, which I already looked up to be the living place of Fire Giants. Not to worry, it may not be without danger, but at least she isn't being besieged by more Shadow Reavers…"

"Fire Giants?", Neeshka said – the name sounded highly dangerous, and Giants didn't seem good in any situation according to her. But Qara kept silent, though on the inside, she was shivering in fright…

"Okay, this is the other side of the mountain top…", Calenna said. "Remember, let me do the talking, no matter how much you are provoked. I have read that dragons are easily provoked, and I definitely do not want to end up on any dragon's menu. I promised Neeshka and Casavir that I'd return safely, that they shouldn't worry. I live up to my promises… Zhjaeve," she said as she took the other cleric aside, "do you have any Immunity spells handy?"

"I have two at the ready, as well as the necessary Magic Dispel spells. But know that…"

"I have one as well – one shall fall without immunity in this battle. Ready a resurrection spell as well, for I will fall.", Calenna said in a whisper. "The dragon's breath will burn me alive if I head over there, but I will try to keep a distance and just summon any elemental help I can get. If I happen to fall, resurrect me after the battle."

"Calenna… know that I will fare without immunity…", Zhjaeve started, but Calenna silenced her.

"You have to live. You have the most powerful spells on you. Now remember… we're going in…", Calenna said. The four of them moved through the narrow passageway to the dragon's hoard.

"Sweet father of justice, look at this!", Khelgar said, awed, as he noticed the incredible heap of gold and valuables piled in one corner of the hoard. But Calenna had directed her eyes to something else…

"Sweet mother of mercy and hope…", she whispered as a red dragon the size of her keep landed and looked at the party menacingly.

"Ah, fresh outsiders have wandered into my lair…"

_A/N: oh no! A big red dragon! (You know why Qara was frightened now, huh?) I hope this beautiful chapter makes up for the lateness of posting it. My internship gives me little time to myself, and I usually spend it looking up the fine Casavir fanart on DeviantArt. Or drawing some myself. Heh, maybe once my internship from hell is over (11 lessons a week, what kind of madman subjects him/herself to that willingly?!) I'll make an account on DA and put my fanart there. _

_Next update should be this Friday - i'll be at my boyfriend's house, but that's what USB flash disks were invented for._

_Greetings and enjoy..._


	5. Say it how it is

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 5: Say it how it is (confessions of a paladin)

"I wonder what brings the outsiders here… What did I do now? Burn your village, eat your cattle? …Repossessing your treasures?", the dragon hissed, sounding amused. Khelgar looked about ready to make a run for it, but Calenna stood tall.

"The Fire Giant king sent us here to destroy you. But I don't think that killing you is going to solve anything…", Calenna said. Zhjaeve and Khelgar blinked upon hearing her say it. "The Fire Giant king is arrogant to think you can be destroyed so easily."

"You are correct. The King of the Fire Giants is a fool. Already, he has sent many to come here, to steal from my hoard. They must be repayed in kind. What does he use to get you to kill me? Did he promise you part of my hoard? Then you should know that you'll only get to touch it as ashes after I burn your lifeless bodies." The dragon still sounded amused, though now a tone of greed crept into her voice that was unmistakeable and cold. Khelgar shuddered beside himself. "I offer you something else – a chance to live. The Fire Giant king may have offered you riches, but I will offer you your lives if you side with me and betray the Fire Giants."

"We see eye to eye in this matter…", Calenna said calmly, and now Zhjaeve and Khelgar wanted to speak, but were stopped by Calenna's voice. "I shall depart right away. At nightfall, when we reach the Fire Giant camp, strike as we do, and together we will crush the arrogant Fire Giants."

"Agreed. You will find me a valuable ally…", the dragon said as it took a step back to let them pass to the mountain path again. The group walked a good distance away from the dragon den, until Zhjaeve was sure it could not hear them any longer.

"Why did you speak of betraying the Fire Giants?", she asked, and Khelgar nodded wordlessly. Calenna grinned.

"Both parties in this conflict will not allow us to have the treasure. The Fire Giants will betray us as soon as the dragon is dead to have the riches to themselves, and the dragon will not give up the treasure it has won in the fight after the Fire Giants have fallen. I figure we have the best chance if we now side with the giants…"

"We'll betray a gigantic red dragon? …Sounds logical, somehow…", Khelgar said as he scratched his head.

"Then afterwards, the Fire Giants will betray us, and we have to battle them for the belt. Yet, the attack of the red dragon will probably have resulted in casualties on their side. But I must say this now – Khelgar, you must keep on fighting, even if I fall. Zhjaeve, resurrect me only after the battle ends." Both her companions looked first at each other, and then at her in disbelief. "Only one will be unprotected, and that has to be me. I'll stay a distance from the dragon, but I will bear the brunt of the attack of the giants. If I die, do not worry for me, Zhjaeve has me covered after the battle. But waste your resurrection spell in the battle and all will be lost."

"I understand…", Zhjaeve said silently. Khelgar merely nodded, though he disliked her propositions.

"Then let's be off, it's already getting dark.", she said.

"Have you come to bring news of the red dragon's demise?", the Fire Giant king asked Calenna, who tried to look afraid as she spoke.

"Uh, about that…" Fortunately for her, the dragon chose the best possible timing and came crashing through the giant's encampment before she could finish. The dragon roared and shouted her battle cry, as the giants exclaimed their own. Khelgar and the construct rushed in first, already protected by fire immunity, and mingled among the giants attacking the dragon, who could only watch in horror as those she had perceived to be her allies turned against her and aided her enemies. Zhjaeve charged in as well, dispelling the natural magic of the dragon before throwing a Harm spell at the hulking beast. Calenna, meanwhile, kept her distance as she had said, casting a summoning spell that conjured a large water elemental, to her joy – it would be able to hit the dragon much harder. Soon, it was followed by an even larger air elemental, courtesy of Zhjaeve. The dragon killed giant after giant but was no match for the large number of opponents, and with a loud thud and a small earthquake, her still body thundered to the ground and blood poured from it.

"Allright, and now for our reward…", Calenna spoke to the Fire Giant king, already keeping the words of several spells in the back of her mind. The king, as she had guessed, laughed.

"Did you really think we would just give you an item of such importance? No, this belt will stay here, and those puny earth-dwelling dwarves will never get it back. I will humiliate generation upon generation of dwarves!"

"I guessed as much. Giants are, after all, nothing but brutes and savages. Well, then we'll take it from you by force…", Calenna said as the words to the Firestorm spell came to mind immediately – she finished it quickly, already feeling the barrage of hits raining down upon her take their toll. As she crumpled, she sighed out the final words to the spell and it hit hard. The Fire Giant king was taken by surprise and went down with a startled cry, while Khelgar averted his face and charged a shaman that was standing at a distance, preparing a spell. Zhjaeve took care of some giants that were still wounded by the dragon, and the construct mowed about it wildly, sowing death and destruction. Ultimately, the last giant fell with a startled yelp, and the party gathered around Calenna's still body.

"Oh, Calenna, poor girl…", Khelgar said as he put his hand in front of his mouth in a clear attempt to steady himself. Calenna's limbs were broken, her face smashed in, one eye opened – staring at the sky as a red, swollen mass – and blood poured from her mouth and ear. She had no wounds, but it was obvious that nothing inside of her was whole anymore.

"I will fix it, but know that not every wound will be restored.", Zhjaeve said before casting the resurrection spell. Calenna's limbs straightened, her face restored itself, and her eye became recognisable again, though it remained reddish. With a groan, Calenna got up from the ground.

"Check for treasure around here, and check out the dragon lair… I'll meet you at the bottom of the mountain…", Calenna said, her voice oddly constricted. "I'll try and heal myself a bit more. My mouth feels like it's filled with sand, and my vision is nonexistent. The construct will carry me down…"

In the castle, Neeshka sat down for her dinner. Qara had indulged in a dinner with Elanee at the inn before retiring to her room, and many of the others had similarly had little to do. It was quiet, save for the whistling of one of the guards and a hushed conversation in one of the other rooms – Neeshka suspected Kana to gossip to Katriona, a woman they'd once met in the company of Casavir and who now served as a sergeant of the Greycloaks. Sighing, she turned again to her dinner – but just when she was about to eat it, the voices from the other room grew clearer.

"I have no idea what could keep her up this long, Katriona. The Knight-Captain is a down-to-earth woman that is not easily distracted from an assignment." Kana chuckled, and Katriona must have asked something about it, for she added: "In some respects, she resembles your former leader Sir Casavir."

"I worry for Sir Casavir…", Katriona said with a sigh. "He seems to have changed since the issue with the orcs was dealt with. It's as if his purpose fell away afterwards…"

"Lately, he seems to have found another purpose though… constantly on his guard to see if the Knight-Captain has returned…", Kana said, and Katriona seemed to have nodded. "You seem untouched by it. I thought…"

"Many did, but Sir Casavir never looked twice at any woman – well, until now, of course… I have seen him look at Lady Calenna many times, and each time more enamored with her. How she is oblivious to this, I don't know…" The voices grew distant again, and a door opened a short ways from the dining room – the two women had gone out again. Just in time, too, it seemed: Casavir entered a while after they had left.

"Good evening, Neeshka. I hope everything went well with you today."

"Just swell… and how was your day? Filled with healing sweaty workers, no doubt.", she said with a soft chuckle. Casavir paid it no heed and just shrugged as he returned from the kitchen with a plate of food. "No more worrying about Calenna?"

"A bit. Fire Giants should pose no problem for Calenna, I know, but…" He sighed.

"Yeah, ya can't help it…", Neeshka finished with a broad grin. She had to admit she saw the paladin in another light since he had openly admitted to her and Qara that he was in love with their leader. "You and your worries…"

"Are you sure you're up to travel?", Khelgar asked. "We have the belt, the Ironfists can wait a bit…" Calenna had limped up to them as they approached, her left leg not yet healed fully. Her eye was still pale red and she winced as her teeth grew back.

"I'll be great. The construct can carry me. The alliance is too important to wait for me to heal properly…", Calenna said, her face pale from the pain. Zhjaeve nodded.

"Know that I can take most of the pain away, but that you will need to be healed thoroughly when back at the keep. How is your vision?"

"Blurry. That last hit nearly knocked my eyes out of my head, so I guess I should be glad that I can still see. Perhaps when we're back at the keep, you and Casavir can work together to see if you can give my my normal sight and gait back. Not to mention full use of my new teeth. They sting like hell." She then extended her hands and the two helped her to find a comfortable position on the blade golem's shoulders. "Now let's leave!"

"Khelgar, why did you return? I thought I'd made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to see you again in these halls!", Keros boomed as the group returned. Calenna winced, which Khelgar noticed as he spoke.

"I've come to challenge you for clan leadership, by trying to lift the Hammer of Ironfist.", he stated – and immediately a hush fell over the hall, a silence which spread outside as every dwarf told the next one that Khelgar had challenged Keros. Calenna smiled smugly.

"Hah! You think you can lift the Hammer of Ironfist? You? You ran away from the clan first chance you got!" He then rose from the seat. "Let's see you lift the hammer then!"

"…What?" Casavir ran into Bishop. It had been almost a month since Calenna's departure for the dwarves, and tension had built up slowly again. The ranger now spent more and more time inside the keep walls, relinquishing his duties a bit more every day. "Don't say I can't stand around here..."

"As much as I hate it, I won't bar you from being here. But I wonder what for..."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm watching you suffer because of our glorious leader... I'll see you break yet, Casavir, and with pleasure."

"Don't tempt me into killing you. I'm sure it would be just.", Casavir remarked as Bishop walked away. He stared off into the distance, at the mountains in the horizon. The fields around the keep were being hayed now for the winter, and the smell of mowed grass and wheatstalks drying drifted on the air.

"Riders approach!", one of the guards shouted, and Casavir looked again to the surrounding lands, where he saw three riders approach, followed by the blade golem Calenna had taken. He knew immediately that it had to be Calenna. Rushing down, he was the first to reach the gate – Neeshka arrived shortly after him, panting because of the speed at which she'd ran from the keep to the outer gate.

The riders arrived: Khelgar and Zhjaeve rode on a horse, accompanied by another dwarf, and the construct was carrying... Casavir's heart seemed to grind to an immediate halt as he saw Calenna's still form.

"Casavir! Get Calenna from the golem and into her room. We must heal her properly. Khelgar, show Khulmar where he can stay while I take care of Calenna..." Casavir took Calenna's still form down from the golem's arms and was relieved to see her breathing steadily. Her armor and helmet were off her, making her amazingly light – and transmitting the heat of her body straight through his armour to his very soul, it seemed. He followed Zhjaeve into the keep.

"Huh... Ah... What, where... Aah, Casavir!", Calenna murmured as she awoke and saw she was now being carried by the paladin into the keep. "You can put me down, you know... I can walk..." Casavir set her down gently, and she extended an arm to get support from him as she limped to her room. "I didn't realise it was you at first...", she said, looking straight at him – he noticed the redness of her eye and paled.

"Casavir, you must try to invoke the power of your god to heal her vision. I can take care of her limp if given the time...", Zhjaeve said as Calenna lay down in her bed. "Calenna, in order for me to heal you and for Casavir to try and restore you, you must expose your wounds."

"Only my eye and-", Calenna started, but Zhjaeve quickly admonished her.

"I am not a fool, Calenna. I have seen the blossoming stains of blood on your tunic. There are at least several wounds on your chest, stomach, back, arms and at your neck that need to be taken care of. Casavir, her leg injury is a complex one, can I count on you to heal all her wounds and tend to her eye?"

"Sure...", Casavir said with a blush as Calenna grudgingly removed her tunic to reveal her nearly-bare upper body. Casavir glanced away quickly but Zhjaeve didn't let him.

"Casavir! Heal her!", the githzerai cleric scolded him, and he returned his gaze to her wound-riddled torso. Placing one hand firmly on her stomach and the other at her neck, he spoke in prayer to Tyr, beseeching his god to grant him power to heal the wounds. A bright white light erupted from his hands, and he moved them closer to each other as the wounds gradually closed. Then, he placed his hands on her shoulders and healed the wounds there and on her back as well. He then concentrated on her eye, and she blinked several times as the white of her eye became white again, unblemished by any trace of blood. She sighed as he sat down, facing away from her. Inwardly, his emotions were rushing – as was his blood. He had never seen anyone with such fair skin, so soft and warm under his hands. Her face turned to him now, and she spoke softly.

"Mm... Does a paladin's healing always make you feel a bit fuzzy? I feel warm and comfortable now – you did a great job there... I tried healing myself more, but the pain broke my concentration every time."

"You have placed yourself in danger?", Casavir asked, guessing the obvious. Zhjaeve turned to him as well now.

"Let her rest now. I can take care of things myself now. Go eat – Khelgar will have arrived in the dining hall as well now, and he'll be more than eager to tell the story... Know that you can speak to her later, if you wish so.", Zhjaeve said after a short silence, and Casavir was once again surprised to see that she knew what he wished to do even before he did.

"...And the Fire Giants didn't want to give up the belt, obviously. They asked us to slay a dragon the size of this keep..." Qara gasped as she heard.

"You've battled Tholapsyx?! That dragon's older than Neverwinter!"

"You failed to mention you knew a dragon lived on Mount Galardrym.", Neeshka scolded the sorceress, who replied softly.

"You were worrying so much already, I didn't want to upset you again... Anyway, Khelgar?"

"Yeah, so we went to the dragon and got it to attack the giants with us – or so she thought. When the dragon arrived at the Fire Giant camp, Calenna and Zhjaeve cast fire immunity on me, the construct and Zhjaeve..."

"Not Calenna?", Casavir inquired, seeing grisly images of Calenna being charred in front of him.

"Not Calenna. But she was smart enough to stay at a distance and summon an elemental to help us, like Zhjaeve did moments later. The dragon killed a truckload of Fire Giants before going down, and then it was just us against the Fire Giants. Calenna did a massive fire spell, took out the Fire Giant king and five others, but she died almost the second after she had cast the spell. Me and the construct mopped up the remaining giants, of course..." Neeshka rolled her eyes as she heard Khelgar boast, but didn't interrupt. "After the battle, the three of us went back to Calenna. She was savaged like you can't imagine, everything about her was broken or bruised. Zhjaeve resurrected her, but not all the wounds went away... it was horrible to see.", Khelgar finished with a sigh. The dwarven fighter looked sad. "It was horrible, seein' her die like that... But it was worth it. That dragon hoard... you haven't imagined anything like it, not even you Neesh'!" The dwarven fighter paused for a while as Zhjaeve entered briefly.

"Calenna is awake. She expressly asked for no one to disturb her save me, Casavir or Khelgar." Casavir rose, all eyes upon him suddenly, and followed Zhjaeve to Calenna's room.

"Zhjaeve, can you make sure...", Casavir started, but Zhjaeve guessed his intentions again.

"I shall make sure of it. Head inside, she knows you wish to speak to her." As Casavir closed the door, she spoke words in a strange language: the ground in front of the door glowed briefly in a sickly green hue before returning to normal. Smiling, Zhjaeve headed outside, knowing that the others would want to try and eavesdrop.

"Casavir.", Calenna said as the paladin entered and closed the door behind him. "I have to thank you again for the thorough healing earlier. I can see clearly again, and all my wounds have closed without leaving a scar. ...No, that isn't due to my celestial blood – even a celestial can be wounded, you know...", she said with a smile as he tried to object, but then turned serious again. "You wished to speak to me about something?"

"Yes... something has been troubling me for a while now... something that may result in people getting hurt, I fear..." He blushed modestly, mentally steeling himself for what seemed the hardest thing he would attempt, including fighting off hordes of orcs by himself.

"...It's no use, I can't concentrate – and I can hear nothing!", Neeshka said as she moved away of the door, clutching her head. "It's like a spell or something... can't you dispel it, Qara?"

"That's divine magic, and by no god I know of...", Qara countered. "Are you sure the room is completely soundproof?"

"I tell ya, you stand there and suddenly you get a massive headache, your ears start buzzing like there's a million insects... There's no way you can hear anything!"

"..." Calenna looked at Casavir again as the paladin blushed furiously now. His words had been unexpected to say the least, and she wasn't sure how to react. He was a very good friend, yes, but she didn't know if there was anything more in her heart for him. "So, you... love me?", she said softly, and Casavir looked at her intently.

"I want to protect you, to stay by your side no matter what. And yes, I wish to spend my every hour in your presence, and so much more. But I fear others will suffer because of my feelings. I have been distraught when you were gone so long, until you contacted me. ...I couldn't do my duties as I should have..."

"Casavir, don't worry. I cannot say that I feel the same way about you...", she said honestly, and Casavir's shoulders sagged, but she continued: "...though I won't say that I could never love you. I don't know what the future will bring, but I do know that, if you feel for me as you do, your place should be at my side, where you can watch out for me, and I can guard you. As soon as I've fully replenished my reserves, let us go together with Zhjaeve and the construct to the lizardmen tribes around Highcliff."

"Calenna, know that I will always love you... no matter what your feelings...", Casavir said, and Calenna blushed.

"I think very highly of you, Casavir. You are the truest of any of my allies, for not even Khelgar has been so honest to me. You can knock on my door any time you want to. I look forward to spending some more time travelling with you..."

_A/N: well... the second update this week, as promised. Or, as my other char Vani Leonall would say: 'As you asked, I deliver...', and she's darn right (more on my second character in my next story). I hope you like this character. I try my hardest to keep everyone in character..._

_Greetings and enjoy..._


	6. Revelations

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 6: Revelations

Three days passed in relative rest. Calenna took it easy for a few days, merely wandering around the keep, speaking to Kana and her sergeants in order to control the men's efforts better, and commissioning the architect to rebuild the church. And she talked much to both Casavir and Zhjaeve, who had become her two most trusted right-hand men.

"A chapter of the temple of Tyr...", Casavir said as he sat with Calenna in the dining room while they enjoyed some quiet moments after lunch. "What made you choose the priests of Tyr over the other candidates?"

"Well, uh... honestly?", Calenna said. "You and Khelgar both worship Tyr, and thus you'll get a place to pray at." She smiled softly. "My prayers to Sune are in the shape of my thriving for love and my living passionately."

"Love, eh? Then I'm closer to Sune now than I was before." Calenna chuckled: she was relieved Casavir could talk about his emotions so loosely now – though only to her, whom he loved.

"Sune loves all, so she loves you too. Love and passions unite every human. ...We should depart for the lizardmen tomorrow. I feel excellent today, and I have the distinct feeling that we should head out as soon as possible." She rose from her chair, followed by the paladin. "...I don't... hurt you, do I? By not answering your feelings as you want?"

"Not at all, I am happy with every affection you give me, be it friendly or romantic.", Casavir admitted, to which Calenna answered with a modest blush.

"But I feel like I'm wrong just letting you hang like that. I feel like I should let you go and find another woman that can give you the love you deserve..."

"I need no one but you, and only your love will do, Calenna.", Casavir replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't brush it away, which he interpreted as a sign that she didn't mind.

"You flatter me…", Calenna said softly. "…Now, let's go and have a look at what we should pack for the journey…"

The time Calenna spent with Casavir didn't go unnoticed. Neeshka and Qara took to silent snickering once they spotted the two together – Casavir always looked amused as he saw the two. Kana and Katriona now suddenly had a lot to discuss regarding the Greycloaks' training – or so they told Calenna. Khelgar smiled good-naturedly every time he saw them together, as Casavir had quickly explained the situation to him the morning after his conversation with Calenna. The dwarf had said it to have been the best choice to tell Calenna lest she found out through someone else. Bishop, however, didn't show his face when the two spent time together, and Calenna was thankful for it – she had no idea how Casavir would react to the coarse attempts at seducing her on the ranger's behalf. Zhjaeve had not said much regarding the subject, but Calenna knew that she knew – and she wondered whether the woman's keen sensing of emotions and energies told her anything she didn't know.

"Zhjaeve?", Calenna asked that evening, after having spent her afternoon packing to leave the next morning, "You can see emotions, right?"

"I can feel energies, yes – every emotion is a separate energy. For example, I feel a strong friendship, near kinship, between you and Khelgar, a mutual feeling of comfort between you and Qara. …But you wish to know about Casavir, am I right?", she concluded with a mysterious smile. Calenna nodded silently. "Casavir feels loyalty toward you, deep affection, and a limitless devotion to you. I see his need to protect you, his sense of reverence toward you…"

"No, can you read me?", Calenna said. Zhjaeve shook her head.

"The celestial aura around you overwhelms all emotional energies. If you sleep, or are otherwise deep in thought, I can see some things. I have seen, often enough, that you feel a strong connection to Khelgar as well as a deep and long-running feeling of friendship towards Neeshka. You are also strongly connected to Casavir – even more so after the last three days." The otherworldly cleric then sighed. "You have something inside your heart regarding Casavir – an offer accepted a while ago, a battle fought, and a mutual sadness, yet also a mutual feeling of joy… You must explain those to me once."

"Ah, those are good tales…", Calenna consented, drawing up a chair for the other cleric to sit on. "I met Casavir in Old Owl Well, not that far from here, where he fought orcs. Me, Khelgar, Neeshka and Qara were ambushed by a group of orcs while we were looking for the headquarters of their leader so we could kill him. Casavir came out at the right time and helped us along with some of the troops he'd gathered around him, including Katriona. I cherish the memory of that fight… he fought like one prepared to die. Though he never did, of course – and I'm thankful for that. The offer you see is of the time when I was accused of killing an entire village by the Luskan ambassador – my trial spoke in my favour, but then she claimed a right to do 'trial by combat' and sent one of my fellow Harbormen to fight against me. I was distraught, I grew up with that man, and yet I'd have to fight him. Casavir offered to champion for me, and I gladly accepted his offer. He unfortunately killed that Harborman, but he did go with me to bring the sad news to the man's mother. The sadness is that of the loss of Shandra Jerro, of course. You met her as well, didn't you?"

"I did, and her loss still weighs heavily upon me also. And the joy you share?"

"Pressing on, I see…", Calenna commented drily. "The joy we share is the joy of all we have in common. Compassion, trust, a readiness to go to battle over our ideals. That sort of thing…", Calenna said as she felt a warmth sweep her body. Zhjaeve looked up with a mysterious smile.

"Know that what you wish can be. The seed is there, all you must do is let it take root and its blossoms will endure to your heart's content." She then rose. "Your doubts are unfounded, as Casavir has assured you. His heart will not sway, for he has found something in you that he has need of, more than his need to eat or even breathe. You have a warm heart. Do not be afraid to do as it tells you."

"I'm not. Goodnight then…", Calenna said.

Night fell, and all was quiet in the castle. Everyone slept soundly – Calenna dreaming of the upcoming travel to Highcliff, Casavir dreaming of Calenna, and Zhjaeve dreaming of her homelands.

Suddenly, Zhjaeve heard some scraping noises come from the door to Calenna's room – the side she was sleeping on. Grabbing her Fey Spear, the githzerai jumped upright and slashed at the intruder, who gave a startled yelp as he was impaled upon it, dying instantly. In the light of the sparks dancing off the surface of the spear, Zhjaeve saw who it was.

"…W-what's the matter?", someone said sleepily, and Zhjaeve saw that all were awakened by the yell her victim had given. A moment later, the door Zhjaeve had been guarding opened and Calenna issued from it, fully armoured and bearing her trademark flaming mace.

"What's the commotion?", she asked, closing her eyes and allowing her inner aura to illuminate the hall. She noticed Zhjaeve's spear – and the person impaled on it, lying slumped against the wall, blood pouring from the wound at a steady pace. "Bishop? What the…?"

"He tried to sneak into your quarters, and I mistook him for an enemy.", Zhjaeve said. Casavir looked infuriated as she said it, but not more than Calenna.

"Take the spear back. …I've gained a level from the battle against the dragons and the Fire Giants, I know the same resurrection spell you used on me. He'll only have a scar to prove for his misfortune." She clasped her hands together in front of her heart and spoke a few words to Sune as she moved her hands towards Bishop. A blinding light surrounded the felled ranger and the wound disappeared. Bishop then jumped upright and cursed.

"Damn gith!", he said through gritted teeth. Casavir moved to strike him but Calenna beat him to it, bashing his head with the end of her mace's handle.

"You flaming idiot! What's gotten into you?", she bellowed, and all present winced. As Bishop opened his mouth, Calenna was fast to shut him up. "Spare me your excuses. Get in here. Zhjaeve, with me. The rest of you, back to your beds, this has nothing to do with you." Calenna's bad temper when woken up too soon showed itself clearly, and all present were fast to move away from the hall – though they returned after they heard the door slam shut.

"Zhjaeve didn't protect the door, so we can eavesdrop…", Neeshka whispered. Khelgar laughed as he heard the tiefling say it.

"If I know 'er, we won't need to stand close! In five, four…"

"What the hell is wrong with you, you idiotic good-for-nothing sneak-thief!", Calenna's voice came from the room, loud enough for anyone to hear. Neeshka grinned and mouthed 'she's gotten a shorter fuse' to Khelgar, who winced. Casavir's cheeks coloured as he heard Calenna put Bishop in his place good with a few choice swear words that he was sure she had picked up when travelling. "You'll bloody well tell me why you were trying to sneak into my room in the middle of the night, you nitwit, or I'll disembowel you and hang you from the rafters in the main hall!"

"I just wanted to…", Bishop said loudly, before lowering his voice so they couldn't hear.

"You're not stupid, you knew my door was guarded whenever I'm in there… you could've just woken up Zhjaeve and told her you wanted to speak to me, or came during the day. I'm not buying it!" Though Calenna's voice sounded softer, everyone could still hear all that was said clearly – everyone looked at Qara, who grinned as she tucked away a scroll underneath her flimsy nightgown. "Now tell me what the real reason is."

"Fine, since you want to know… You're always with the paladin now. Bloody thinks he's god-sent, that one, and he's always circling you like some annoying fly. It's going to get him killed – and you along with him.", Bishop said, spitting it out like some vile insult. Casavir moved his hands to his side, where he would keep his sword, but it was not there – instead, he merely clenched his hands. Khelgar winced as he knew what was about to come.

"YOU LOW-LIFE PIECE OF SHIT!" Everyone jumped back: Calenna had never become that angry to anyone. "YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST UNBELIEVABLE FUCK-UP I'VE EVER MET! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW CASAVIR IS A GREAT ALLY, A WONDERFUL FIGHTER AND FRIEND, AND THE BEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET IN MY LIFE! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SMASH YOUR FACE IN!!" The door burst open and Bishop ran out like he was chased by rabid wolves, clutching himself in fear. Zhjaeve exited after him, calmly remaking her bedroll by the door.

"Hahaha… did you see the way he clutched his groin?", Neeshka silently remarked to Qara as the two tried in vain to contain their snickering. "Calenna probably kneed him good."

"Bastard deserves it, he was probably trying to sneak in there to do something god-awful to Calenna…", Qara softly replied.

"Get back to your beds!", Calenna's voice boomed from her room – having heard her furious outbreak only seconds before that, everyone quickly scurried away to their rooms as Calenna closed the door to her room.

The next day, Calenna set out to Highcliff along with Zhjaeve, Casavir, and the construct. Bishop was nowhere to be seen and Neeshka remarked that it was probably in his best interest not to show up, for Calenna's face softened once she noticed the ranger's absence.

"Did you see the look on Casavir's face, though? Looked like he was floating…", Neeshka added as the group ate lunch. Qara snickered, and Khelgar merely 'hmph'ed.

"You have no respect for love…", the dwarf said, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Sure I do. But you've gotta admit, for someone whose feelings ain't answered, he's keeping the faith alive, isn't he?", Neeshka said.

"You'd be the same if you'd ever meet a demon-spawn man that winks at you but only wants to be friends…", Khelgar said with a grin, placing emphasis on the final words. Neeshka snorted.

"I'm more for the regular type, healthy and wealthy…", Neeshka said. Qara now grinned evilly.

"Maybe you should try comforting Bishop then…" Neeshka looked appalled, and Khelgar laughed.

"Ye're a picky sort. Hah!"

Meanwhile, Calenna and her group made great headway. They were already halfway to Highcliff and were just galloping through one of the passes as they heard the sounds of battle in front of them. Calenna descended, and immediately so did Zhjaeve and Casavir. The construct ran up to Calenna's side and stood there, menacingly, as the sounds of fighting continued.

"There's people up ahead – fighting… Lizardmen? What the…?"

"We should go and help them.", Casavir said, taking his sword as Calenna rushed forward, both weapons finding their way into her hands almost naturally. Zhjaeve rushed forward, uttering the words to a summoning spell which finished just as she rounded the bend. With the aid of a huge fire elemental, the battle was over quickly and Calenna addressed the people.

"What's the matter?"

"Calenna Signe? Is that you?" From the back of the group came two persons which Calenna instantly recognised.

"Gera, Zachan. Good to see you in good health. What's the matter? Why are you fleeing, and why were you attacked?"

"The lizardmen… they've gotten the village closed off! We fled, hoping to reach Neverwinter… but then these lizardmen came after us. They kept following at a distance until here."

"The lizardmen have…" Calenna grew silent, not believing the lizardmen had broken the treaty of peace with the people of Highcliff. Zhjaeve reached out to the people, who seemed uneasy about her presence, and spoke to Calenna.

"These people have fear in their hearts, yet I do not find any evidence of an attack on the lizardmen's part. The lizardmen have no fault at breaking the treaty. We must hurry, though, for I do sense great distress with these people."

"Okay! Folks of Highcliff, do not head to Neverwinter, for the city is already evacuating and its citizens moving farther east. Instead, head for Crossroad Keep and report to my lieutenant, Kana, who will find suitable arrangements for all of you!", Calenna spoke out as she let her divine aura reach out to the people, who became instantly soothed and seemed to become less tired-looking. They headed out slowly while Calenna and her group set off towards Highcliff.

"…Ahh, the Shard-Bearer…" Calenna had gone to the lizardmen camp on the northern part of Highcliff in order to speak to their chieftain – and she was amazed to find another to lead the lizardmen. Zhjaeve frowned as she heard the lizardman speak.

"You speak to us like the illithids once spoke to my race, during our enslavement.", she said, and her voice spoke of ancient resentment voiced. Calenna blinked.

"You speak in my head?!", she said, taking a step back. "We've come to speak to you."

"I know. I wish to speak with you as well. You bear inside of you a shard that is the instrument of great hurt to our lands. I shall reclaim it and stop the pain to our hatching-grounds."

"The shard in me? It didn't hurt your land… that's another's doing.", Calenna said calmly.

"You may say this, but I have seen the scar on the land, where it shattered and where your shard originates from. I know I must destroy you to mend this scar."

"You speak of visions… but these visions mislead you. Calenna, the kalach-cha, did not harm these lands, but the one that gives you these visions did. The one that sends these visions fears the kalach-cha, and thus wants you to kill Calenna. Know this for truth." Zhjaeve spoke calmly to the lizardman, who shook his head.

"Your mind speaks of truth… yet what you come asking… an alliance with the humans that took our hatching-grounds piece by piece… If you can battle me, and win, the tribes will do this."

"Then we'll fight you, to show you how important this is…", Calenna said as she bowed before her opponent.

The fight was quick but bloody. Calenna and Zhjaeve worked in unison, summoning elementals to their aid and healing the construct and Casavir as they fought the chieftain and his guards to the death. A shield spell from the chieftain met with Zhjaeve's dispel enchantment, while Casavir saw Calenna stick out her arms to one of the guards, who fell down in mid-swing – after which she muttered a few words to another guard, who suddenly fell down in pain, leaving Calenna to finish the job. And then, as soon as it had begun, the battle was over and the chieftain was clutching his wounded side.

"You… have won… Tribes… must follow… the warmbloods now… and ally… with Never… winter… …", the lizardman ground out before slumping. The rest wanted to kill the group – they had killed their chieftain – but then one of the more imposing lizardmen stepped forward.

"Slaan know these warmbloods! They have best interests in mind, of lizardmen tribes and of warmbloods. Slaan know of their good intentions."

"Slaan here is right…", Calenna said, putting away her bloody weapons. "Your chieftain died because he knew he could not believe in my vision. It was his dying request that you come with me, but I say this. Follow me to Crossroad Keep, where the forces of Neverwinter gather, and you will be treated fairly. Your hatching grounds, which we call the Mere of Dead men, are lost to an infernal being called the King of Shadows. I ask you not to fight us for your grounds, but to fight with us for your grounds! Fight together with us, and reclaim the lands that should never have been trespassed upon!", she finished, and the lizardmen cheered for her. The tribes swiftly broke up camp and rode to Crossroad Keep. Calenna and her group followed them after telling the remaining citizens of Highcliff to evacuate as soon as possible.

"Calenna… You were amazing, convincing the lizardmen.", Casavir said as he rode beside her on the way back. Calenna smiled ruefully.

"I only wish I didn't have to kill their chieftain. A fine warrior fell because of his rigid mind. I hope others will see reason rather than…" She grew silent and looked at Casavir, who blushed under her gaze. When she spoke again, she said affectionately: "I am glad for your company, you are a great listener."

_A/N: ...my chapter endings are lame, aren't they? But I hope they're allright. I try my hardest to keep everyone in character, and by god (By Tyr! Hehehe... my next char is a female Tyrran paladin with a generous smile and about a dozen men trailing her like flies because she's a damn flirt) I still find time to type my next story! Even though I'm swamped with work!_

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and greetings... _


	7. Pondering

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 7: Pondering

As the group arrived at the keep again, Zhjaeve suggested a period of rest while thinking of the next move, which Calenna only reluctantly accepted. She again spent much time with Casavir, who seemed delighted with the attention but was not blind to the distant look that Calenna sometimes got. Zhjaeve didn't speak much to Calenna, so Casavir took it upon himself to ask Calenna about the source of her sadness.

"…I try not to think of it, but… I miss my foster-father, my friends from West Harbor… Going back to Highcliff reminded me of those days I spent there when I had just left West Harbor. When I didn't yet know about this shard within me, or about the King of Shadows… I sometimes wonder why it had to be me."

"Asking those questions doesn't make it less inevitable…", Casavir warned. Calenna sighed.

"It's true, but this fight seems so much bigger than what I'm able to overcome… and all those people have set their hopes on me, and it's just so much to bear…" Now Casavir snickered, making Calenna look up – he was pointing toward her new wall decoration, which was a large piece of skin of the red dragon she'd fought at Mount Galardrym. She smiled as well.

"Your skills are incredible, even to me. I know of no one who could have fought a red dragon and won. And I have to commend you for your courage. You bear your burden well."

"Only because I have someone to share it with…", she said – Casavir knew she meant him in particular. He bowed for her, which she answered with giggles. "I carry you within my heart as a treasure. I hold you in higher esteem than even Khelgar. You have to know that. I hate to hurt you so…", she sighed, and Casavir put his hand on hers – even though he still wore gauntlets, the heat of her hands seemed to make his skin glow.

"You don't hurt me. I bear everything with a smile, for you are all I will ever need. I only wish to look at you to be content." He was startled by a knock on the door, and so was Calenna: both withdrew their hands – her warmth still made his heart beat faster – as Calenna let the person enter. It was, again, Wolf, who bowed for them before speaking.

"Miss Calenna, there's three men outside who wish to see you…", he said, "Two of them arrived together, and they looked like they've travelled long and far. The other said he's from Luskan."

"I'll go see them immediately. A Luskan… what could that mean?", she mused as she rose, followed by Casavir.

"Calenna!" One of the three men rushed forward as he saw her exit, and he swept Calenna off her feet, much to Casavir's surprise – though he felt angry that someone just did that to his… He caught his thoughts and blushed as the man put Calenna down again, embracing her firmly. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Bevil, it's great to see you too. I feared you were killed too…", Calenna said before turning to the second man, who kept to the side. "Father, it's good to see you're safe as well.", she said politely. Casavir looked at the man she addressed and noticed that the man was an elven ranger. "Oh, where are my manners? Casavir, these are Bevil Starling, a childhood friend of mine, and my foster-father Daeghun Farlong. Father, Bevil, this is Casavir, former knight of Neverwinter, paladin in service of Tyr and my closest friend. Come on in, you should meet my other companions.", Calenna said as she ushered them in before returning outside to Casavir.

"Childhood friend?", he asked, an eyebrow raised in an attempt to look at ease. Calenna laughed as she saw his expression.

"You're bad at hiding your jealousy. Bevil was betrothed to one of my other friends, Amie. She fell when my village was attacked. Bevil and I grew up as though we were brother and sister, since my foster-mother died along with my real mother in the attack on West Harbor in the year of my birth, twenty-three years ago… Bevil's mother nursed me and Bevil together, and later she took me under her charge in a clear attempt to remedy my father's poor education. I've never blamed him, I reminded him much of his wife, I guess. My mother and his wife, my foster-mother, were related."

"Oh…", Casavir said, this time not hiding how relieved he was. Calenna chuckled again as they sought for the third man. They found him in the courtyard, looking at the busy goings-on around him.

"G-greetings, Lady Signe. I am Khralver Irlingstar, an emissary from Luskan, sent here by Lady Sidney Natale of the Hosttower.", the man stuttered out as he showed her his credentials. "She has information that she thinks you can use, and she sent me here to arrange for a meeting with you and two of your companions. She wishes to meet on neutral territory, for she believes it best if both Luskan and Neverwinter do not know she possesses such information. She expressly asked for me to return only when accompanied by you and the other two."

"Who?", Calenna asked, while Casavir got an uneasy feeling about the man and his intentions.

"The githzerai cleric Zhjaeve and the sorceress Qara.", Khralver supplied. Calenna sighed.

"And what information does she have?", she asked, which told Casavir that she would go.

"I was only told it was useful information regarding certain difficult to defeat creatures…", Khralver muttered, and now Casavir looked up. Information regarding the Shadow Reavers? It seemed highly unlikely. Calenna, however, thought the man trustworthy, for she went inside and came back out accompanied by Qara and Zhjaeve.

"We'll come with you.", she simply said, and then followed the man outside to the stables. Casavir walked along with her.

"I don't have a good feeling about him.", he said softly, for she walked only a small distance behind the emissary. Calenna nodded her head.

"I know, Zhjaeve told me that he is hiding something. His emotions are masked by a spell. But I've got to go. If this Natale woman has information about the Shadow Reavers, then… That could be invaluable. I have to go, for the good of this entire plane."

"I want to accompany you.", Casavir said, but now the man had heard and he stopped.

"I-impossible! Lady Natale said only the three ladies should accompany me, for all others could have hidden motives." Calenna sighed and turned back to Casavir.

"I'll go alone this once. Where are we going, sir Irlingstar?"

"To a location just a few miles t-to the northeast, Lady Signe...", the pale Luskan stuttered, and Calenna nodded.

"Just this once. You'll not miss me for long. I'll go see what this Natale woman has to say and then I'll return. If all goes well, I should be back this evening. ...I know you worry, so why don't you go ask Kana for a job that you can do until I'm back? You'll see time pass by faster if you take your mind off worrying about me."

"Okay...", Casavir admitted, though reluctantly. He helped Calenna onto her horse and then took a few steps back. "Take care of her, Zhjaeve, Qara..."

"She will not be harmed, I assure you.", Zhjaeve said with a look that conveyed to the paladin that she would rather die than break the promise she just made. Qara simply nodded, her mouth curved in a smile – the sorceress knew how difficult it had to be for Casavir to let Calenna go alone, without his protection. Then, the four of them rode off, and Casavir was left to go to Kana in order to get something to do for the day...

"This is the place...", Khralver said as he descended at a dead end. "Lady Natale said for me to meet her here with you..."

"This is a dead end.", Calenna said, eyebrow raised. Khralver paled a bit.

"Y-yes, but Lady Natale insisted on th-this spot.", he stuttered – and just then there was a flash of light and two figures teleported to his side.

"Khralver, you've served your duty. Go back. We will discuss your timing – and your lateness – at another time..." Khralver paled even more, to the point where it looked sickly, and quickly mounted his horse again. As he galloped away, Sydney Natale turned to the three. "So you are Lady Calenna Signe? Hm, I'd expected you to be taller."

"I'd expected you to have at least a halo of light...", her companion said in a gruff voice that reminded Calenna uncomfortably of Bishop's, yet the man in front of her seemed less wicked and more driven by necessity. Natale, however, did not appreciate her companion's interjection.

"Jalboun, be silent!", she barked, and the man chuckled.

"Yes, sir... I'll be a good lap dog, then, and only bark when asked...", he added wryly.

"We're here, now cut to the chase before I decide your information isn't worth this interruption of my daily routine.", Calenna said. The other woman laughed scathingly.

"Oh, but you will find this information much worth it. You know of True Names?"

"They're the names by which you control others, aren't they? Demons are especially vulnerable to them.", Calenna said after quickly thinking on the term. Qara nodded, and Zhjaeve merely eyed the woman in front of her.

"I've got the True Names of the Shadow Reavers. The Hosttower distanced itself from Black Garius as soon as they found out about the ritual. All records of him and his followers were purged from the Tower records, but these I managed to save."

"Why don't you use the information then?", Qara asked, and now Natale rounded in on her.

"Because I cannot read them, silly girl! These are in another language, one I do not comprehend. ...But you can, gith.", Natale said as she gave a piece of parchment to Zhjaeve, who looked it over quickly.

"I think I can...", she said, and then Sydney Natale snatched the piece of parchment back from her hands.

"Then I can use you. The other two, on the other hand..." Calenna sighed.

"Lemme guess, Luskan wants me dead – even after Torio failed?"

"They'll pay me a high price for your head, Calenna Signe. And an even higher for the gith, since she can read the True Names.", Sydney said with a chuckle. And then she turned back to Qara. "You, on the other hand, I finish out of greed. Your father runs the Academy, doesn't he?" Calenna looked at Qara as the sorceress nodded, her cheeks coloured by a blush of shame. "Well, it seems one of the Academy masters dislikes you and your father, for he promised me the entire Academy to use as I see fit if I kill you."

"Just you try!", Qara ground out, taking her quarterstaff firmly in both hands while Zhjaeve pointed her spear at Sydney Natale's chest menacingly. Calenna merely drew her two weapons and glared at the squat woman.

"Oh, but I will, and I'll succeed even without touching you." She then spoke a few words, and in front of them appeared what could best be described as a shadow form of Qara. "Recognise this? This is an animus elemental, which will seek you out and kill you. It will not rest until it has you... and it's nearly impossible to get rid of...", she laughed as she pointed towards the three and said some arcane words. The elemental's eyes glowed red and she advanced.

Calenna swiped her sword across the creature's chest, only to find it having little to no effect. As she tried with the mace, though, the creature staggered back, allowing for both Zhjaeve and Qara to cast a spell. First Zhjaeve cast a destruction spell on the elemental: it didn't kill the being as it should have, but now it shed black bits and pieces that seemed to blow away on the wind – it was hurt by the spell. Qara, on the other hand, cast Finger of Death and the creature began to fall apart, though not enough yet. It advanced upon Qara yet again – only to be blocked by Zhjaeve, who kept the creature at bay with her spear. Its attention diverted from Calenna, she started to perform a destruction spell similar to the one Zhjaeve had cast. This time the spell hit home, and the animus elemental gave a startled gasp as it was blown apart, its fragments dissipating in the wind as fast as snow melting in the summer's sun. Sydney Natale was dumbfounded.

"Y-you destroyed it... destroyed it utterly...", she muttered before turning to her companion. "Jalboun, kill them!", she barked again, and her companion sighed as he drew his swords and advanced slowly.

"You don't seem interested to fight...", Calenna said as she lowered her weapons slightly, a devious smile on her face. "I can offer you a way better pay than she gives you – double, at least – and better employ. Why don't you come with me, Jalboun?"

"Huh, don't care much about that woman anyway.", he said as he nodded and then walked calmly to stand behind her. Natale seemed to be outraged.

"Jalboun, you traitor! For that, you'll die along with them!" She then whistled, and from every possible hiding place, assassins poured. "Now let's see you overcome this!", the woman said with a malicious sneer as she began casting a spell.

"I'll amaze you...", Calenna said as she cast a summoning spell for an elemental, as did Zhjaeve, while Qara cast Finger of Death on Sydney Natale. The woman had expected Calenna to charge straight for her, apparently, for her shield spell couldn't help her against Qara's spell and she fell – only to rise moments later on another spot.

"The damn woman won't stay dead for long!", Jalboun bellowed as he engaged the assassins along with the two elementals – Zhjaeve and Calenna both cast another spell. Zhjaeve first conjured a circle of blades spinning around her – two of the assassins that had targeted her, fell upon impact with them, after which she cast a slay living spell on another assassin that had managed to steer clear of the blades – the man had no chance as he was distracted by Calenna, and he fell. Calenna, on the other hand, cast firestorm and caught not only five assassins in its area of effect, but also Sydney Natale who had appeared directly to her right and who had been preparing an intricate spell. The woman fell again, only to reappear a few feet from Zhjaeve. Calenna began to get aggravated by the situation and rushed to the woman, first casting harm and then using a slay living spell. Though Sydney Natale managed to dodge most of the effects of the harm spell, the slay living spell hit her head on and she hit the ground with a finality that signified her true end. Calenna sighed, then slumped. The others went to stand around her to see what was going on, and were surprised to see a glow grow around her suddenly as she healed everyone's wounds.

"That was foolish of that woman...", Zhjaeve said as she searched the Luskan mage's body, retrieving the scroll with the True Names and safely putting it in her own backpack. Calenna shook her head.

"No, we were foolish to trust her. She paid for her treachery with her life, and we paid for our naivety with a few cuts and bruises. ...Luskans...", she sighed as she mounted her horse again, while Zhjaeve offered her horse to the man that had now become Calenna's newest addition to the troops. "No offense, Jalboun...", she added as she took notice of the man, herself.

"None taken. I gotta admit turning my back on that woman turned interesting already... Besides," he added with a lopsided grin that now reminded her much of Khelgar, "I'm not Luskan anyway."

They arrived at the keep's farms only a few hours after having left it. Calenna dismounted as soon as she saw the farms, the fields being tilled, the haystacks that stood at the perimeter of the fences fencing off the farms... Suddenly, she realised how long ago it had been that she'd seen such a rural scene, and her heart ached for the loss of those happy hours in West Harbor, when she, Amie and Bevil had torn apart haystacks in their games, or the times when she caught a very red Bevil emerge from a haystack, followed by a furiously blushing Amie, as soon as she approached...

"Zhjaeve, Qara, you go ahead into the keep, I have some... business... that I need to handle out here. Take Jalboun with you and bring him to Kana, she'll no doubt find a suitable place for him among the Greycloaks..." As the three rode off, Calenna yawned and stretched. It was a hot day, especially considering it was already very late in autumn. She quickly glanced around herself to make sure that no farmers could see her, and she took off her tedious armor, helmet, and the backpack she wore. Unbuckling her weapons and putting them on top of the heap, she stretched again before nestling herself against the haystack for a quick nap...

"Sir Casavir!" The paladin looked up from his work on the fields to see one of the farmers run to him. Kana had assigned him to helping out the farmers in preparing the fields for the winter crops, and he'd applied himself to it diligently, in an attempt to push away the worries about Calenna. It had worked, too: she had only crossed his mind briefly in the past few hours.

"Yes?", he asked, putting down the shovel he'd been using to loosen the earth in order for the farmers to plow it more easily. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, leaving a smear of grime in its trail.

"There's, uh, funny noises coming from the haystacks near the fence over there. Funny rasping noises – I think it could be monsters..." Casavir chuckled, the farmer that spoke to him had been one of the few that had arrived from Highcliff and had thus been present when he'd saved the village from lizardmen occupation along with Calenna.

"I'll go check...", Casavir said, much doubting that it was monsters that caused the noises – perhaps it was Wolf or one of his minions. Not bothering to put his shirt back on, he went to take a look and immediately saw the source of the noise. Calenna lay in the now ruined haystack, her orange hair an odd contrast with the hay. Her hands were still folded behind her head and she was snoring loudly – hence the 'rasping noises' the farmer had heard... He couldn't help but notice how her shirt clung to her form, and how the way she lay in the haystack brought all her curves out in just the right way. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder, blushing because of his thoughts that were heating up swiftly, hoping to god he could control himself, and she woke up softly.

"Mmhmm?", she murmured, opening one eye wearily to see someone stand over her, blotting out the sun and casting a shadow over her. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, sir, I'll leave your haystack right away... just came for a nap...", she blurted out as she sprung up and started gathering her belongings.

"Hehe... it's just me, Calenna..." She looked again, and she saw who was standing opposite her.

"Oh, wow – uh, I mean, ehm..." Calenna blushed, she hadn't ever seen the paladin without armor, let alone shirtless, and she was awed at how well-built he was. Of course, the reference material on how he should look was thin. Khelgar had a typical dwarven stomach, Bishop did look horrendously slim but that was due to the life and requirements of a ranger. "Casavir, didn't imagine you would be working here...", she said quickly, covering the blush that now rose on her cheeks by looking at the farms in the distance.

"I come from a small village like yours originally, my father was the overseer of the farms there. I grew up in this life." He picked a small bit of hay out of her hair, and Calenna shuddered beside herself. She then drew up an arm and smelled her sleeve.

"Ugh, I smell vile... like hay, sweat, mud, and blood..." Casavir drew up an eyebrow in distrust and she quickly added: "You were right, that Natale woman wasn't to be trusted. She's dead now, along with about a dozen Luskan assassins, but we did get the information. ...Better go and bathe...", she said as she took a tentative step back, amazed at the effect the paladin suddenly had on her. "You could use one too, you know. Tell them farmers that your lady has come to pluck you away and get a bath, then come eat. I want you smelling fresh when you eat your dinner with me."

"As you command...", he said with a grin, walking a bit back to pick up his shirt and warn the other farmers that he was going. As he walked back, Calenna followed him with her eyes. 'Damn, he's attractive...'

_A/N: another chapter for this week! I hope you like this one. I like it (Casavir with no shirt on, what's there not to like? And for the men, pretty red-head Captain Calenna with nice curves )_

_Greetings, then, and enjoy. If you read this, wish me luck - I have updated on my way to my first lesson as a teacher trainee. My nerves are getting the better of me..._


	8. Straying from the way

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 8: Straying from the way

"Enter." Calenna had had dinner with an enduring blush on her face, which she could fortunately blame on how close she had come to dying that day – again. She ate in silence, occasionally glancing at Casavir, who smiled back at her and ate his own dinner swiftly before retreating to his room, saying that he still needed to pray at the new church. Calenna had let him go and left shortly after, her thoughts raging through her head – all of them pertaining to the paladin that she now had taken a new position to.

"I just came to ask if you, ya know, are allright..." It was Neeshka. Calenna looked up and smiled.

"Well, yeah, what would be wrong?", Calenna asked, and Neeshka grinned as she entered, closing the door behind her. Zhjaeve, who sat outside, merely nodded as the tiefling passed.

"C'mon, don't play stupid with me, I can tell, you know. I saw the way you were looking at him. I saw the blushes, heard the little sighs. Since when did you start looking at him that way?" Neeshka pointed at her, and suddenly Calenna found her cheeks reddening again. She did look at him that way now. She did blush whenever she thought of him. And she'd sighed so many times, often not even knowing herself until Casavir looked at her, his expression showing concern.

"Uh... what way?", she tried innocently, but Neeshka raised an eyebrow.

"The way he looks at you. The exact same way. I'm surprised he didn't notice." Neeshka then chuckled. "Zhjaeve knows what's on your mind, by the way. She asked me as I came here if I was going to ask about it."

"Aw hell, she saw through my aura again?", Calenna said – though not sounding annoyed, just tired and a bit sad. "Well, to ease your mind, it's a recent development – very recent."

"How recent are we talking here? ...C'mon, spill it. You know you wanna tell auntie Neeshka all about it...", she said with a devious grin. Calenna nodded and drew up a chair, knowing that Zhjaeve would probably hear everything, but she didn't care anymore. She needed it off her chest.

"This afternoon, when Zhjaeve, Qara and I came back from meeting that Natale woman, I saw the haystacks at the farms and decided it would be a great place for a nap. I took off all the tedious armor, the helmet, that annoying weaponry belt... I lay down and fell asleep. Next thing I know, someone taps on my shoulder. I get up and gather my stuff, thinking it's an angry farmer – he was blocking the sun so I couldn't see his face, and I'd just woken up so my eyes still needed some adjustment – but it turned out to be Casavir..."

"Lemme guess... Casavir had been working on the farms right? Oh, you saw his sweaty shirtless bod. Yeah, that's some sight... way better than Khelgar's anyway!", the tiefling said with a chuckle. Calenna laughed lightly as well, though not whole-heartedly. It pulled at her heart now.

"He looked amazing. Well, not amazing. My first thought was 'oh sweet mother of passions', which is a much better description. Gods..."

"He works out, that makes the difference.", Neeshka commented drily. "But enough on how gorgeous Casavir looks – makes my skin itch with his aura sometimes – what are ya gonna do now?"

"What d'you mean?", Calenna asked. Neeshka shook her head again.

"You know what I mean, you slowpoke! Are you gonna tell him that you are getting hot little thoughts about him?" Calenna's eyes widened upon hearing Neeshka say it, and her cheeks grew intensely red.

"I... uh, that's to say, he... I don't know. I don't know if having 'hot little thoughts' about him will be enough. I don't know yet if I can give Casavir what he needs."

"What that man needs is to get laid – and fast. I think you're up to the task...", Neeshka said with a crooked grin, and Calenna now blushed even more furiously, if it was possible.

"Neeshka!", she exclaimed, scandalised. "Casavir does _not_ need _that!"_

"Yeah he does. One night of unbridled passion with you and he'll bloom open like a rose. A big, metal-covered, giant axe-wielding rose... yeah...", Neeshka finished lamely, and Calenna smiled.

"I'll see what I'll do. I still think it's not right to take advantage of Casavir, though. But maybe if I say what I think..."

Meanwhile, in the new church, Casavir sat, his head bent in deep prayer. He hadn't put his armour back on and thus sat in a light blue shirt he still had kept from his period in Neverwinter, in Duncan's tavern.

"Father of Justice, I pray to you for strength. A burden is mine, and a heavy burden it is. A woman now holds my heart in her hands. I pray to you, let her cradle it gently and not break it in a moment of fickleness. I pray to you also, Even-Handed one, that I may find a way to win her affections. I humbly bow down in front of you and offer my prayers up to you, as birds fly forever to the sunset."

"I think ye'd be better off praying to Calenna's goddess, son...", came a rumbling voice from the back of the church, and Casavir turned around to see Khelgar stand in the doorway. "But I don't blame yeh – I knew women that made me want to pray to Tyr as well, though not to ask for their love, but for a way to get rid of 'em!" The dwarven fighter laughed heartily and then sat down next to Casavir. "Thought ye'd looked mighty happy at dinner. What happened?"

"I was working at the fields today while Calenna was away with that Luskan envoy, right?" As Khelgar nodded, the paladin continued. "It was hard work and it took my mind effectively off worrying about her safety. Then, late in the afternoon, one of the farmers came to me and insisted that he heard odd noises coming from one of the haystacks. The poor man thought it to be monsters, but I much doubted it – Wolf and his gang had come to play at the haystacks near the fence before, and I suspected they had torn one apart again. But it was not them." Casavir paused and continued with a sigh, seeing the sight in front of his eyes again: "It was Calenna, who had decided to take a nap in the haystack. Her equipment lay beside her, and she just wore a shirt and pants... Khelgar, words cannot describe it – she looked so... So..."

"Yeah, I've travelled with Calenna ever since she left the swamp. I've seen plenty of how she can look without the equipment on. If she were a dwarven girl, just about my height and weight... Rrowrr!", Khelgar finished with a nudge to Casavir, who smiled uneasily. "I'm just sayin' she's a fine-looking lass, and I've seen plenty around Waterdeep and down the south. Can't blame yeh..."

"...I've only once felt this way about a woman, and... suffice to say that that did not end well for me...", Casavir said. Khelgar chuckled.

"I know, picked it up from some o' the Greycloaks. But Calenna's different from that. Yeh've seen her, she loves everyone and everything... and judging by the way she acted through dinner, yeh gave her a lot to think about too. ...Come now, no one ever told you that you're a hazard to women's hearts and minds without all the metal? Yeh probably didn't bother to put yer shirt back on before waking her up, right?" Khelgar now sounded amused, and Casavir wondered what his companion knew that he didn't tell.

"Uh, yes?", he said tentatively.

"Well, Calenna's as susceptible as the next girl for unbelievably handsome-lookin' types like yerself. She saw yeh shirtless and prob'ly had her mind engulfed with the image – much like you with hers..."

"You don't think... no... would she really...", Casavir spluttered as the ideas now rapidly succeeded each other in his mind.

"Yes, I think Calenna was havin' her mind full of you and yer body at dinner. Ye must've seen the way she blushed all through dinner, or heard her sigh every so often – remind yeh of someone you know? And she wouldn't. Lust's many things, lad, but not love. Though it's often the start."

"Lust...", Casavir whispered, looking at his hands as he still had them folded, silently wondering if it would be a sin to be content with that. But in his heart, he knew the answer. Lust was only enough for his body, perhaps for his mind – but his soul craved a union beyond that. And then the answer came to him in a brilliant flash of inspiration, and he nearly gasped out loud. He silently thanked Tyr as he smiled. "Khelgar, I must go now. I have to speak to Calenna. Thank you for your advice... and your understanding."

"Glad to be of service to ya!", the dwarf called after him as he rushed out of the church as if chased.

"Enter..." Calenna had not found relief in a book, and she was glad for the distraction as it came. The door opened, and Ammon Jerro walked in, followed closely by Zhjaeve who looked upset.

"You have failed to inform me on the information the gith has.", the warlock said, and Calenna raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't failed anything, since you seem quick to have found out for yourself. What is the problem with Zhjaeve having the information she has? She's the only one who can read the damn scroll.", Calenna said. Ammon Jerro had a strange aura around him all the time – and the tattoos didn't help at all. She did suspect that the fact that he'd killed his own granddaughter in front of her eyes did something in favour of the evil look he had. Tonight, though, she had no intention of thinking back on that. Her mind was weary of blocking her heated thoughts, and every diversion was welcome.

"And so can I, I've studied many languages including the one this scroll is in. I insist that you instruct the gith to hand it over!", he said imperiously. It would have worked on anyone and everyone else, but Calenna's celestial blood resisted the command in his voice fiercely.

"I will do neither of you the injustice of not trusting you. Zhjaeve, copy the scroll and give Ammon Jerro the copy – you will find that I put faith in both of you. Now, if this dispute is at an end...", she said, leaving the two to get out. Ammon Jerro nor Zhjaeve spoke as they left, but they didn't argue anymore. Zhjaeve turned in the doorstep.

"Know that it was wise to turn down his command, but that it was wiser still to suggest what you did. With two scrolls, there is no risk that it will be lost when one of us falls." The githzerai then closed the door, leaving Calenna to close the book and undress with a sigh. Just as she was putting on a nightgown, another knock was heard on her door and she briefly wondered if it was Zhjaeve again.

"Door's open...", she called out. To her surprise, it was Casavir, dressed in loose-fitting clothes that she hadn't seen him in before – she briefly wondered whether this was his pyjamas. "Casavir? What brings you here?"

"I wanted to kidnap you for a late-night outing...", he said, smiling softly.

"Uh, okay...", Calenna said as she looked over her nightgown. "Do I need to get my usual clothes back on?"

"No, this will do. I have to admit that I rarely see you in a dress... but you look good in one.", he admitted. Calenna blushed – and so did Casavir – and then they were off. Casavir took Calenna with him to a back door of the keep, one that Neeshka had told her about. It lead out to a small enclosed garden, where Calenna was surprised to see a blanket and a bottle of wine waiting for them. "Zhjaeve knows where you are, but no one else. Here...", Casavir said as he gave her a glass of wine. "Qara told me that the battle today seemed to have shaken you."

"It wasn't the battle that had my mind occupied...", Calenna admitted, using the opportunity Casavir had offered to speak her heart. "Casavir, I have a confession to make. I don't know how to say it...", she admitted modestly, blushing and trying to hide it as she took a sip of the wine. Casavir patted the blanket beside him.

"Is there something on your mind?", he asked innocently. Calenna sighed and then sat down next to him, looking him in the eye.

"When you woke me up today... I'd never... I mean, you look... ...My first thought when I saw you, was 'what a gorgeous body, and he keeps that hidden under all the armour?'. The truth is, Casavir, you look unbelievably handsome, and I... My heart is unchanged, but my body just... I don't know, had its nature rise?" She lifted the glass to her lips again, to take a sip in order to hide her blush which had now deepened, but Casavir had seen it.

"There's no need to be ashamed about it. I have to say that you did look beautiful as you lay sleeping this afternoon... and my mind only naturally drifted away from whatever I was thinking to how angelic your beauty is."

"But Casavir... it feels wrong. I constantly get the feeling like I shouldn't feel this way, like I should give you more... There's a part of me that wants to ravish you, but another part of me says that that would be taking advantage of your feelings. I don't... I don't want to hurt you. You mean much to me..." Casavir smiled as he lay back, leaving Calenna to do the same. As she directed her gaze away from the object of her heated thoughts, she saw a multitude of stars shine above them. "That's... that's beautiful...", she whispered.

"The stars are always beautiful. That's why I brought you here. And also to tell you that..." He hesitated, wondering whether it was really the best action to take. Calenna smiled as she turned to face him, which encouraged him to say what he was going to say. "I want to tell you a story. When I was twenty, I got involved with a beautiful nobleman's daughter. She was a rare sight. She seemed to answer my feelings and we... lay together.", he said modestly – Calenna smiled, relishing his way of putting things. "But she had used me, it turned out, to get out from under a wedding she resented. She claimed to her father that I had compromised her, and her father spoke to Lord Nasher. I was exiled for it, and swore to never have it happen again. I kept myself away from all women, living a solitary, wandering life around Neverwinter. I managed to keep safe from falling for a woman for the longest time, until I thought it impossible to ever fall again – but then you came along in Old Owl Well. You were just so charismatic. I didn't fall for you immediately, I think. But I didn't even know I had fallen until about two months ago, when you were in danger in Neverwinter Castle."

"...What a story...", she said. "It does explain why you're not that fond of the nobles of Neverwinter. And, of course, why you were always so silent and brooding. ...Casavir, are you allright?" Calenna had subconsciously brushed her hand against Casavir's arm. Even though there was a layer of cloth separating her skin from his, he shuddered. Her slightest touch inspired a heat in his body that he found difficult to control, let alone suppress.

"No, I'm all right...", he said. They were mere inches apart, and Calenna felt her mind get hazy. His proximity had an effect on her that seemed too intoxicating to be good, but too soothing to ever deny herself. Neither one moved first, but their lips met in a fierce kiss that awakened a desire for more in both. They embraced, pulling the other closer, yearning for more contact, and they were both all too happy to oblige. Calenna sighed as Casavir's hands caressed her shoulders – but the sound of her own sigh seemed to snap her out of the happy daze she was in, and she pulled back reluctantly.

"No... No...", she murmured, her eyes teary. "I can't... It's wrong! Casavir, I can't lead you on like this. Perhaps... perhaps it's best that we don't... I cannot hurt you like that woman did. I will not just fulfill some desire I have. If I get involved with you, I want to lose myself in you, not only my body and my heart but my soul also. I know you wouldn't settle for less, and damn it if I would settle for anything but what you would!", she said vehemently. Then, more softly, she spoke to him again: "Zhjaeve told me once that 'what I want will happen', that the seed for it is already there, and when closely tended that it will bloom magnificently. I know what I don't want. I don't want to lose you as a friend, and I don't want to hurt your feelings. I don't want to just abuse you like that nobleman's daughter did – I value you too much for that. Maybe in time, my heart will..." She sighed again and then commented: "The stars are lovely tonight."

"They are never as lovely as you.", Casavir answered, his gaze still on Calenna. "You're right though, I would not settle just for your friendship or your lust. I want you in your entirety. Your heart, your soul, your youth and your old age. I want you to mother my children if there should be any." Calenna snickered as she heard him say it.

"Tyr-worshipping cleric clones with shiny blonde hair? Mini-paladins following Sune? Sounds funny..." They talked for a bit more, watching the stars and generally being close, until it became too cold to stay outside. Casavir helped Calenna up and folded the blanket as they left, tucking the empty bottle of wine and the two glasses safely in the folded package. Calenna turned to him at the door. "Thanks for the lovely night.", she said. Her fingers trembled, and Casavir suspected that only her willpower kept her from kissing him again – as it was the case with him.

"I hope you enjoyed my company...", he merely said.

"I enjoy everything about you...", she blandly stated as she walked through the door, back to her room – and Casavir blushed as he knew what she had implied. Wondering how close he'd come to giving himself to a woman again, he went back to his room for an uneasy night's rest.

_A/N: I would enjoy everything about him as well. Ah, Calenna, don't you have it easy... unlike me, who has spent the entire afternoon preparing one lousy lesson! I swear, there were about twenty sixteen-year-olds staring at me this morning like I was a goldfish in an aquarium or something. No input whatsoever. ...Gods, that was awful..._

_Anyway, hope this chapter cheers you all right up as it has me - it has kissing and a reminder of how hot Casavir is without his shirt on (for the real deal, check last chapter or the art of an artist named SorchaRavenlock on deviantart...). Plus: it has white wine, my fave. Sauternes, too! (I spoil Calenna, only the best for her) Greetings, and enjoy..._


	9. Back to back

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 9: Back to back

Weeks had passed, during which much had happened. Calenna's new weapon against the Shadow Reavers had proven to be most effective. They'd tracked down a Shadow Reaver to the area east of Neverwinter, and Calenna had dispatched of it through Zhjaeve. One of the names on the list was boldly marked now, which gave the entire group a feeling of power again.

As much as had happened on the battle front, that quiet was how it had been for Casavir and Calenna after the turbulence of that one day. Casavir now often invited Calenna for small things, like eating at the inn, playing a game of cards, or even reading together. Calenna now seemed to have a different perspective on Casavir, or so it seemed to the group, and the time they spent together became increasingly frequent. But Calenna now also seemed to have gained a new sense of the urgency of the battle, for she often talked to Kana and the Greycloaks. Katriona, Bevil, Jalboun and an Aasimar fighter called Light of Heavens now were her four sergeants, and she often talked to them to assess the strengths and weaknesses of the men. Often, she asked Bevil and Jalboun to see to the morale of the men, while she told Katriona and Light of Heavens to make sure that there was no insubordination or corruption within the ranks.

One morning, as Calenna walked through the keep in order to find Casavir – she had promised him to train in the guard barracks that day with him, in a demonstration for the new recruits – she stumbled upon Ammon Jerro again, who had abandoned his solitude once more.

"Ammon Jerro, what a surprise...", she said softly, and the warlock nodded, nothing about him betraying any emotion. "Tell me, what can I do for you?"

"I came to share some information with you... information regarding the silver sword, of which you and I both have shards." Zhjaeve, who had eaten her breakfast and had entered the main hall as well, heard and walked over.

"Has Jerro been withholding information?", she asked Calenna. Ammon Jerro reacted by snorting haughtily.

"I did not withhold anything. I merely... forgot...", he said. Zhjaeve rolled her eyes, her lips no doubt pursed tight together behind her veil. Calenna spoke soothingly to the two of them.

"You two fight for the same purpose, don't you? ...Just asking...", she added as they both nodded. "Then stop your bickering and tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"There lives a dragon in these parts, an ancient wyrm of great power. It has fought the King of Shadows before, but lost – the Illefarn kept it alive for all those years. It may know of a way to reforge the sword so it can be used again."

"Used again by the kalach-cha.", Zhjaeve said, and Ammon Jerro coloured as he was being scolded for what he had implied.

"Regardless...", Calenna intervened, seeing another quarrel in the making, "...this is good advice. Thank you, Ammon Jerro. Zhjaeve, we'll leave tomorrow, okay?"

"I will not come along.", the warlock remarked, and Calenna raised an eyebrow. "We spoke before, this dragon and I, and I found it unreasonable. You, however, have a certain charisma about you, so you could succeed. But his information will come at a cost... one that you might not be willing to pay...", he finished as he walked back outside.

"You weren't coming anyway...", she called after him, and she imagined his shoulders falling again as he walked out. "Damn cryptic...", she muttered before realising that Zhjaeve was still standing beside her. "I'm off to find Casavir...", she said as she moved back toward her intended destination.

"Your emotions are strong – stronger than before. Know that your heart is strong, and your resolve as steel caging your raging desires. It will soon be safe to set them free, for something has started within you that now cannot be stopped or reversed.", the githzerai cleric remarked as Calenna walked away. Turning around, amazed at how Zhjaeve could read through her aura again, Calenna shook her head as she saw the woman walk off.

"Two cryptics in my team – wonder why they don't get along better, they fit in so well...", she muttered as she walked off again to find the paladin.

"...If I ever see another Earth elemental lumbering over to me, it'll be too soon...", Calenna sighed. She had gathered her companions the evening when Ammon Jerro had revealed his new information to her, and found – with some amazement as to the sudden ease her friends had found within the keep – that she had to travel with Casavir, Zhjaeve and the construct again. The three had already fought off two gigantic earthen monsters since the moment they had walked up the path Jerro had described, and found it tedious work to battle the stone monstrosities. Casavir grinned as Calenna rolled her eyes again and picked up her swords.

"Everyone seems to want a piece of you...", he commented drily, and she chuckled.

"You want to keep me whole, of course, lest you have less of me to love..." Casavir laughed along with her as they walked down the path some more. But then the group stopped.

In the middle of the valley, there was no rough stone to be seen. Instead, a beautiful garden seemed to have sprouted, the middle of which was taken up by a large pond over which a large crystal hung suspended, revolving slowly. It pulsed with an inner light, which mesmerised Calenna as she stepped a bit closer. Then, she heard a roar, and she looked up to the edges of the valley. Two black dragons glowered down at her menacingly, and she shuddered.

"They seem to be waiting for something...", Zhjaeve said softly. "This breed of dragons often attacks on sight, but they do not seem intent on fighting us... yet...", the githzerai woman added as an afterthought.

"Let's press on then, I don't want to be around when those behemoths change their minds..." Calenna walked on, to a small enclosed part of the valley, where a waterfall poured its water into a seemingly bottomless pit. "Where's that dragon we're looking for?"

"I hear the sounds of mortals within my last sanctuary, my eternal prison...", a voice boomed out, and a cristalline appearance issued from the waterfall though it did not break the flow of the water – it seemed much more like a ghost of silver light. "Are you the Illefarn, come to tell me that all this waiting is finally over?"

"The Illefarn empire is long gone, its people either dead or forgotten.", Calenna said. "We are from the new powers, from a city called Neverwinter." The dragon raised a bony eyebrow in amazement.

"That is new... I had thought the Illefarn empire to still be around. Has that much time really passed?"

"Tens of thousands of years...", Casavir assured, leaning on his giant axe slightly. Calenna nodded.

"How is that possible? I have been captive that long? ...You must be trying to deceive me...", the dragon said. Now Zhjaeve spoke.

"You disbelieve us, great wyrm. Yet I sense in your heart that you have suspected this for a long time. You once sided with the Illefarn in their battles?"

"Much of it was lies and deceit. They tricked me here, promising me great treasure. But I suppose that is the way a heart is, covetous and greedy..." Now Calenna frowned.

"There's more to the heart than just greed. There's love, compassion, and deep peace. I know not all in your life could have revolved around treasure."

"Oh, but it did, mortal... You came here for a reason?"

"We seek your help against the King of Shadows. We were told you could know something about a possible weakness..." Now the dragon hissed angrily, and Calenna stepped back, worried that she had spoken out of turn. The dragon's rage was directed to another being however, it appeared.

"The King of Shadows... he has manifested again? Foolish mortals and their cages, too weak to contain such a being... I have always said it... I have battled him once, and lost. Why do you turn to me for aid, when I was unsuccessful?"

"You are... the legendary planar wyrm Nolaloth?", Zhjaeve asked, awed. The dragon grinned, although his voice now sounded rueful as he spoke.

"Yes, I am. The great being of power, strongest in the Middle Planes – and I lost to this new threat. I can give you advice on how his powers grow. As I fought him, with every wound he gave me, one of his own closed. The wearier I became, the less weary he seemed. The destruction and death he caused around him only served to strengthen him. And as I fell, he grew in power. It was a terrible mistake to even make that being... and I was mistaken to think I had a chance against it. So were many others after me. The only ones that ever came close were your ancestors, little gith...", he said with something resembling a smile. Zhjaeve shook her head.

"We could only wound him and cage him, not defeat him. ...But we might succeed if the battle methods of both gith and Illefarn are combined. This woman that stands beside me, Calenna Signe, bears within her a shard of the blade that was used in that battle. She must learn to reforge the sword. Can you tell us how the sword that would not break can be mended? Can you tell us how the sword that would never be sheathed can once again be drawn against our mutual enemy?"

"I can tell you this, gith and new champion of light...", the dragon said, bestowing a new title upon Calenna, who smiled uneasily. "No matter how broken a thing is, it always leaves an impression where it was broken. Find that impression, and bring together the parts of the whole there – it can and will be healed, made whole again. ...You know of what I speak?", the wyrm asked Calenna, and she nodded.

"There's a scar in West Harbor, where the ground would not heal. It was there, probably, that the sword was broken. And it will be there that we need to go to make it whole again."

"You have understood completely, unlike that fool of a man that came earlier, claiming to be of the Illefarn and asking about the sword himself. He seemed disappointed that I knew little of it..." The dragon then sighed. "And now that I have given you what you needed, you must give me what I need. My life has been unnaturally lengthened, and I wish for it to last no longer. You shall kill me as the price for this information. Shatter my heart, that hangs suspended in the valley below, but be warned – many creatures hunger for it as if it were an artifact of great power. They will not allow you to just destroy it."

"I'll give you peace...", Calenna promised with a last bow as the group set off to the valley again. The pulsing crystal – the great dragon's heart – still hung quietly in the air, and the two dragons were still watching it intently. Calenna gathered Zhjaeve, Casavir and the construct around her. "Those two dragons are the creatures that Nolaloth spoke of. They'll attack us as soon as we lay a hand on that heart. We'll need immunity against acid..." Zhjaeve and Casavir now looked at Calenna, and she saw the unposed question in their eyes. "I have an extra immunity spell now – I won't go unprotected. But we need a tactic. I don't know what could penetrate a dragon's armor, and this time we don't have a horde of reluctant allies like I had last time... Zhjaeve, you and the construct – and any elemental you can summon – should concentrate on the one to the right. Me, Casavir, and my elementals will focus on the left one. Try to dispatch it swiftly, Zhjaeve... we'll need all our power for this fight...", Calenna said. Casavir put his hand on her arm, to signify that he would not fail her, and Calenna smiled his way. They then struck at the heart, bracing themselves for a memorable battle...

"Riders approach from the east!", one of the guards shouted, and the group on the inside ran out, Neeshka the first to arrive at the gate. Calenna and her three companions had been gone a good three weeks, having departed on some vague information given by Ammon Jerro. Now, they seemed to have returned – and everyone was curious what they'd found out and how they'd fared. First through the gate was Zhjaeve, her armor looking torn and her spear having severe claw marks at one of the ends. Next came Casavir, wearing only his shirt and pants, his axe marred by several acid stains. And then came Calenna and the construct, and it became obvious to all why both others looked less affected by the fight. Calenna had on Casavir's armour and there was no more trace of her helmet. Her cheek bore a bright red claw mark, one which was mirrored on Casavir's cheek, and a large chunk of her hair was missing. She no longer had any boots on, as well. She descended stiffly, giving the gathered company reason to believe she was hiding wounds underneath the armour – but then she spoke to Casavir:

"Damn it, this is seriously hard armour to move in. I'll make sure you'll get it back, let me just go change. ...Inside, the lot of you. I have important news. I'll come tell you as soon as I dig up some spare armour from my stash of extra stuff..." She disappeared inside, her movements seemingly hampered by the paladin's heavy armour, and the rest turned to the two others, who walked inside.

"What happened?", Khelgar asked the paladin as soon as they all sat down in the war room, awaiting Calenna's return. Casavir rolled his eyes.

"We had to battle two black dragons. Calenna had an extra immunity spell this time, however, so none went unprotected. While Zhjaeve, the construct and a large fire elemental she summoned took care of one dragon, Calenna, her elemental and I were pitched in battle against the other. Nothing it did harmed us, and Calenna was swift in using her spells. They seemed to have only limited effect, but in the end, the dragon fell. We had sustained relatively little damage... and naturally, we went to join in on the battle against the other dragon. Calenna cast a harm spell..."

"And that is where it went wrong.", Zhjaeve took over with a knowing smile. "The dragon spewed over her as I delivered the final blow. Her body was protected, but the rest was not. When we looked back at her, making sure the dragon drew breath no longer..." Casavir suddenly turned away from the company, his cheeks suspiciously red. "...the acid had eaten through her armor, her clothes, her jewelry... everything. She stood naked as one just born." Now a moment of silence fell, and Casavir did not turn back to the group – and suddenly both Neeshka and Khelgar burst out laughing, and the rest followed suit.

"That... hahaha! Now that... that's hilarious!", Khelgar stuttered out. Calenna entered, now wearing armour that had a bright green colour.

"You're laughing at my misfortune, aren't you?", she asked, an eyebrow raised as Khelgar tried in vain to stop laughing. Neeshka cast a look at Casavir, who looked torn between heavy emotions, and stopped snickering, though she still grinned. "Don't worry, I laughed as well, especially when the construct did its best to hide me from the others while both Zhjaeve and Casavir fished through their unharmed supplies trying to find me something suitable to wear until I got here. Casavir, here's your armour back. Zhjaeve, I'll give you the underwear back once I've had it washed a few times. And thanks for the water elemental, by the way – there was still acid on my body even after it had eaten through all of that metal and cloth." She then turned to the more serious matters at hand. "I got information from the dragon we went to visit. I have to make a return visit to West Harbor."

"Oh, that's Shadow Reaver territory now...", Khelgar said, knitting his eyebrows together. Neeshka nodded, her expression grave. The others merely sat in silence.

"Regardless, I need to mend the silver sword. And that's the only way. I'll risk it. Anyone up for it, or will it just be me, Zhjaeve, Casavir and the construct again? ...Ya bunch of cowards...", Calenna said as no one raised their hands, though she said it with a grin. "Okay, meeting disassembled. Get back to your lazy lives..." She then walked to Casavir as the paladin tried to make off quietly with his armor. "Not yet, you. I want to speak to you."

"Okay... he said as they waited until all the others had gone, including Zhjaeve. "What do you want to speak to me about?", he asked.

"...Do you really find me attractive?", she asked silently. He placed a hand on her cheek, where the scar of the dragon's claw still burned red. She subconsciously did the same to him, and as both withdrew their hands the scars were a faded white.

"I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you, like an angel incarnate. Yes, you are attractive to me." The first night they had set up camp, his dreams had been riddled with images of her completely naked form, and he'd woken up several times in the night because of his bodily needs. He refused to use her like that, however – knowing she would not object made it very hard to resist. But he had held firm to his conviction, and so had she. He often heard her whisper his name in her sleep and knew that her dreams were not innocent at all.

"As you are to me, you know. I still have to keep it in check. ...I hope I haven't...", she started, but then fell silent, and he guessed she found it hard to say what she wanted to say.

"You don't trouble me at all. Your beauty is like a treasure to me, and I shall hoard it like a dragon – sorry for the bad metaphor...", he said with an apologetic grin as Calenna clutched at herself again.

"Dragons are egotistical, that's not a fault you have. No, Casavir, you do not hoard me as a dragon hoards its treasure. I think of it as this: you cultivate the idea you have of me, always, like a gardener cultivating a garden, allowing it to grow and blossom." Her words hit home, and he nodded with a blush. He did adapt the image in his mind a bit... "Casavir, tomorrow morning we shall leave to West Harbor again. And after we have returned, I want to take things a bit quietly again. Maybe another midnight picknick under the stars..." He smiled: she liked his attempts at romance. It could mean he was getting somewhere.

"Allright...", he said with a smile, hoping that everything would quiet down once they'd returned from her native village.

_A/N: heh, now there is a completely naked female in this chapter - that's fanservice for ya. Though dragon-spew is kind of nasty. Yuck._

_Ah... the joys of teacher traineeship - I'm so swamped in paperwork and other duties that I do not have any time to think anymore! My second story is getting stuck because of it - but on the bright side, I've begun drawing a bit of fan art again. No Casavir as of yet, but I'm getting there. My number one priority is a three-page work of art called 'Love Peace and Happiness', based on the Yoshi's Story soundtrack title, and which hopefully will feature my favourite game chars either in full drawing, chibi, or headshot (only the head). After that comes the 'Then stay...' scene from my second story (a beautiful thing in its own, so stick around and read the second story when it's ever finished (I'm currently going to West Harbor to tell Retta that I killed Lorne because the Luskans... well, yeah, you know why)._

_Anyway, I hope you can enjoy this chapter. Greetings..._


	10. Navigating life's stream

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 10: Navigating life's stream

"...It looks so quiet here now...", Calenna said. They had entered the swamp from the song portal in the same ruins where she had sought the blessings of the ancient Illefarn gods. Now, when they stood at the outskirts of the village, a darkness clutched at their hearts, making her feel heavy.

"I feel residual energy here... Dark energy...", Zhjaeve said in warning. Calenna nodded and motioned for the cleric to walk next to her, Casavir protecting her back. The three moved to her old house – Calenna felt a pang of regret hit her, though it was over soon. She, the bearer of a shard, was the cause that her village had fallen to such hard times. And now all its inhabitants were dead, save those that got away in time like her father and Bevil. "The King of Shadows did this to your village, Calenna, not you...", Zhjaeve said softly, and Calenna felt Casavir's hand on her back as a silent sign of support. But then her attention was drawn by something else. Two men stood in front of her – men she knew. She made to run to them, but Zhjaeve blocked her way with the spear.

"These are men from the village! They-", Calenna started, only to be cut off by Zhjaeve.

"They are shadows now, their life force stolen and twisted by the King of Shadows." The githzerai cleric spoke a few words and the figures flickered between two forms before finally solidifying as black shapes, their eyes burning red with hatred as they attacked. The fight was swift, and none were hurt. Heaving a sigh, Calenna looked at the bridge that lay broken, fragments of it scattered around the road.

"This bridge is beyond repair... we must wade through the water of the river.", Casavir said, and Zhjaeve looked at the black stream.

"The poison of the King of Shadows no doubt runs deep within its depths... but it is the only way to reach the scar in the land...", she conceded. "Confer the blessing of your deity upon us...", she said, and both Calenna and Casavir blessed the group, wading through the water without suffering it to corrupt them. The light of Casavir's aura shone bright, revealing another figure, pale in the dark night that had fallen over the village. It was a child.

"C-calenna? Is that r-really you?" The child sounded frightened. Calenna looked at Zhjaeve, more prudent now, and the cleric nodded. "I l-lost my ma...", it said. It ran off suddenly, as if it sensed the shadows that now besieged the village – the dark forms attacked Calenna and her group, and another short battle ensued, which the group won with ease. Calenna's resolve grew with each step she took towards the black scar, with each shadow she bested on the way. Still wondering how the one child could have survived, she at last arrived at the scar in the land. Zhjaeve nodded slowly.

"Calenna, spread your shards here. These will be enough, along with your will to mend the blade. Is your will in it?", the cleric asked almost ritually, and Calenna acknowledged. "Then sit with me and mend the blade...", the cleric said.

Calenna sat down opposite Zhjaeve and folded her hands in front of her as Zhjaeve spoke. "A wound was made here, terrible and dark. Yet a light shines from within this land, a shard of hope. Let all hope unify once more in this blade, the blade that shall be the undoing of shadow and the birth of a new era. May the blade renew itself by the will that guides the heart..." A light had begun to shine from the earth, and from within Calenna, and Casavir stood in awe. "...by the heart that guides the hand..." Strands of light, like liquid silver, rose from the earth around the two and the broken blade, sinuously twisting in the air around them. "...by the hand that guides the blade." The strands of light moved to the ground on which the broken blade rested and a sudden explosion of light issued. Calenna moved her hand to the hilt of the blade and held it high, in its new unbroken glory. It shone bright blue in her hands, casting a glow around them. "The hand that guides the blade...", Zhjaeve said again, and Calenna lowered the blade, relishing the power that now coursed through her.

"I can feel it! It's like an extension of my body – a sharp weapon forged from my flesh and blood, and with the power of my will!", she said in awe as the light rippled off the weapon in waves. "This power... how can it be that strong?"

"It is as strong as your will is, as sharp as your resolve to fight the King of Shadows. It is fuelled by your heart and guided by your hand. It has also had a taste of its foe – as it shattered. It will direct its full force to defeating this enemy." She then halted, looking around her. "I feel a shadow coming..."

"How predictable that you would return here... kalach-cha..." A Shadow Reaver appeared, and Calenna stared at it, her will not faltering for a second, strengthened by the blade she held.

"Recognise the blade I hold?", she asked, and the Shadow Reaver chuckled darkly.

"It will not be enough. It will never be enough. You will die here and now, and the mended blade will shatter again..."

"Let's see how you fare against this blade, shadow of a shadow...", Calenna said, confident in her skills. All around her, dark forms started to materialise – people she had once known, their lives now twisted into some sick perversion of undeath.

"Recognise them? Your kinsmen, your friends? They now serve the King of Shadows...", the Shadow Reaver said. And with a slight gesture, the creatures he had summoned forth attacked. Calenna watched as Zhjaeve conjured a circle of spinning blades around herself and then cast a vengeance spell, which killed all those that ventured too close to her slowly: Calenna summoned an elemental to aid her before casting mass healing spells left and right. The shadows slunk away, the healing forces too much to bear, and then she saw the fire elementals the Shadow Reaver had summoned to his aid and she cast fire immunity on herself before charging in, the silver blade in her hands wreaking havoc. Casavir and the construct had each engaged in battle with a blade golem – the Shadow Reaver had an affinity for them, it seemed. Zhjaeve took the scroll from within a pouch at her belt and started the long, drawn-out names that it contained. The Shadow Reaver didn't betray any sign of fear, but it did direct its attacks at Zhjaeve, who persisted in reading.

"Zhjaeve!", Calenna shouted as she walked away from the last fire elemental as it fell, turning her attention toward the others. Casavir was in need of her help, but so was Zhjaeve. "Construct, to Zhjaeve's side!", she bellowed, and the construct moved with incredible agility to the other cleric's side as she rushed in to aid Casavir, first healing the paladin before casting a well-aimed harm spell that felled the other construct. "Take this!", she bellowed again, plunging her sword at the enemy's construct, seeing the hole it punctured in the outer shell. Zhjaeve read on, meanwhile, undisturbed now that the construct duelled with the Shadow Reaver. As she finished, a white glow closed in on the Shadow Reaver and it gave a startled gasp as it fell, its life force extinguished like a candle flame in the wind. The enemy construct stopped attacking abruptly and fell to the ground with a metallic thunk.

"Are you okay, Calenna?", Casavir asked, and Calenna nodded, looking pale.

"Let's just... go, okay?", she said, her voice sounding soft even in the sudden silence.

"Calenna? Are you sure you're allright?", Casavir asked. The group had pitched their camp on the hill, near the song portal, and Zhjaeve had put her bedroll nearest the portal itself. Calenna had put her sleeping bag near the path, where she had a clear view of the sky, and she wasn't surprised when Casavir put his bedroll next to hers.

"It's allright. I'm not hurt. But my heart is... I loved those people, Casavir, and to see them corrupted like that is so vile... So evil and sickening... it makes me so angry." She turned to face him in the dark – her darkvision allowing her to see him even if he only saw her outline – and sighed. "But enough of me... are you allright? I can imagine the battle had an impact on you as well."

"Not the kind of impact I imagine it had on you. But I must ask you... why did you come to help me and not Zhjaeve? You could have left the construct to fight with me and turned your attention to her..." Calenna blinked, she hadn't realised that she'd made the decision at the time.

"I don't know... it was a decision to be made, and I made it. I didn't really think when I did, you know. In battle, you make that kind of decisions on the fly. I guess...", she added silently, turning her attention back to the stars. "You were wounded, and the construct can't do any healing spells. Plus I'd hate to have to resurrect you...", she admitted.

"Glad to hear you care about my life.", he said, no doubt smiling. She smiled as well. "Since we're both awake, and both underneath the stars...", he added as he turned to face her, and she did so as well, "...I want to relish this time."

"I hope things will quiet down now that we've got the sword.", Calenna admitted. She'd picknicked with Casavir in the secluded little garden a few times over the months that had passed between that first night and the present moment, and she cherished those lonely hours where she was close to Casavir as a friend without wearing armour of any kind. It made her feel normal, like she didn't have a shard of a sword lodged in her body, like there weren't any shadowy creatures out to kill her. Those hours gave her peace of mind, and they calmed the turmoil in her heart.

"Missing the picknicks?", Casavir asked, and Calenna shook her head softly.

"Missing the feeling I get when I'm there with you. Like there's nothing else in the world that I need to worry about then you, me, a bottle of wine and the wide skies." She yawned and stretched in her bedroll. "Scratch the bottle of wine, I could care less about it. You, me and a multitude of stars...", she murmured dreamily. She was aware that his hand was now on her arm, but it didn't matter. She held her desires in check. But somehow, her hand now found its way into his. She thought nothing of it as she drifted off to sleep, still holding his hand. Casavir, on the other hand, was dumbfounded: her hand rested loosely in his, her fingers holding his hand in place. She had never done that before. His heart flew as he drifted off to sleep.

"Calenna, good to see you back!", Sir Nevalle said as she, Zhjaeve, Casavir and the construct walked into the courtyard. "Lord Nasher is assembling his forces on your lands – as you undoubtedly have seen already...", he said with a grin as Calenna nodded. "It's only a matter of time before the decisive battle now..."

"I hope it will turn out favourably for us – I know it will end in a sound victory...", Calenna said as she took the blade she now kept at her side and showed it to the group, that had gathered. Everyone looked on in awe as the light sparkled off its surface. Even Ammon Jerro, who had wielded the blade before, looked awed at the pure power it radiated. The moment was broken, however, by one of the patrolling soldiers running inside.

"Sir Nevalle! I have seen forces from Neverwinter return from scouting out the southern lands... it looks like Sir Callum is still there. Reports tell of a S-Shadow Reaver, sir...", he finished. Nevalle gasped and turned to Calenna.

"Callum was charged with scouting out the advance of the enemy troops. He has information that we must have. Calenna, will you go find him? Only you and your allies can defeat these Shadow Reavers..." Calenna sighed, and looked at Casavir in desperation. The paladin nodded gravely, and Calenna nodded in return.

"I'll go. Where was he last seen?"

"Ah, the kalach-cha... one victory leads to another...", the Shadow Reaver rasped, as it floated over the body of Callum, who had died while fending off the Shadow Reaver's constructs. "Get them, my constructs, and leave nothing... save the shard-bearer's head to return to my master..." The blade golems advanced, but met immediately with two gigantic air elementals and the group's own construct, which was slightly advantaged by the blessing Casavir had conferred upon the party before leaping into the fray himself. Calenna threw spell after spell at the constructs while Zhjaeve started reading out the scroll again. The Shadow Reaver floated to her again, but this time Calenna came prepared and cast a Heal spell on it, which had immediate effect. The Shadow Reaver was robbed of its senses for the brief moment it took Zhjaeve to finish reading out the first name, which appeared to be the right one. It dissipated in a flash of light and the constructs fell apart, their master having vanished. Calenna sighed as she kneeled next to Callum's corpse.

"There's nothing you can do for him...", Casavir said ruefully. "He was a good man, courageous to the very end."

"May Sune take your spirit lovingly into her hands, Callum...", Calenna said as she closed the man's eyes. The galloping sound of a horse behind her made her turn around just in time to see Sir Nevalle rush forward, along with some footsoldiers. "He's gone... died trying to bring the news to you...", Calenna said.

"What news?", Sir Nevalle asked. Calenna looked at him, her eyes filled with tears of mourning.

"Highcliff has fallen under the enemy. The army of the King of Shadows is moving towards Crossroad Keep." She returned to her own horse, leaving the Greycloaks to bring the body back to the keep: all passed in a blur to her. The tears came as soon as she was back in the keep, safely in her room. She cried for everyone she had lost – the Harbormen, Shandra, Callum... All her sadness, all the dark emotions she had kept bottled up inside, exited in great sobs that racked her body. She didn't notice anyone come in until she felt soft hands pull her up. She felt a warmth as she turned to the person and buried her head into the other person's clothing. Her tears felt hot as they left her eyes.

"You are only human, Calenna. You are only human." She cried until there were no more tears left, until she felt empty, hollowed out. And then she looked up to see Zhjaeve stand in the doorway, while Casavir held her tightly. His own eyes were red from crying as well. "Do not blame yourself for this. I grieve for him too. I grieve for Shandra too. Do not fear emotions like that, instead use them on the battlefield to drive your sword even harder into the enemy ranks."

"Calenna... you may be the kalach-cha by fate's will, but never forget that you are not as the King of Shadows. Your personality is your strength, and your sadness gives you a lustre that shines brightly. The blade – it is bright, not because of its power but because of yours. It shines not because of a spell or charm, but because of your celestial blood." As Casavir let go of Calenna and took a step back, Zhjaeve walked to the two. She placed a hand on Calenna's right shoulder and on Casavir's left. "Let me confer a blessing upon you – a blessing by my deity, who is a drifter of planes and a speaker of truths." She muttered some words in her maternal language and suddenly, Calenna felt as if she soared. She looked at Casavir and saw a glow issue from him like she had never seen before. And as she looked at her own hands, she saw flames blossom up from them like flower petals. "I give you this blessing because one of our own has disappeared, and we need to find him. Go unburdened, you two, and grieve when there is time to do so. But now, we must find Ammon Jerro..."

"Jerro... you came back here, just as I suspected. You know why I came..." Calenna could hear the voice from a mile away, and she instantly recognised it as belonging to one of the demons that Ammon Jerro had held captive in his haven.

"You're a fool to have sought me out again, Koraboros...", the heavy voice of Ammon Jerro resounded. The group, now including Khelgar again, who had taken up the challenge of finding the warlock, rounded a bend and came out to the confrontation. Koraboros spotted them and chuckled darkly.

"The bright one is here as well... and her friends. Ah, they can keep you company in the Hells during your eternal torture..." The demon then growled and attacked Jerro, who lifted his hands and called down a brutal amount of magic on the demon, who merely glanced it off. Calenna rushed to the warlock's aid, already voicing a destruction spell. Casavir and Khelgar both engaged against the few minions Koraboros had brought with him, and Zhjaeve cast a heavy vengeance spell that leaked acid over the enemies, who winced as it burnt through their thick demon hides. Ammon Jerro cursed as Koraboros raised a flaming sword that looked like it could cleave him in half, but Calenna intervened. She summoned an elemental between Ammon Jerro and the demon, and then cast a slay living spell – the demon shrugged it off, though it did not come out unharmed. Ammon Jerro finished the work with another magic attack on the demon, that was now unprepared for the immense amount of magic to divert and fell. The minions were long gone by then, and silence returned. It was only then that Calenna recognised the surroundings as Shandra's old farm. The buildings were burnt, the fields trampled. Ammon Jerro sighed.

"Did you come here... for her?", Calenna asked, and now Jerro seemed to remember that they were with him. He shook his head.

"No, I came to look for something I left here, something that could be useful!", he said. Calenna smiled ruefully.

"It's plain as day from your face. You came here because of her, because of the memory..." As the warlock tried to protest vehemently, she waved her hand dismissively. "You should know that she looked up to you. She revered you."

"What do you know about her?!", Ammon Jerro burst out, even catching Casavir off guard. "You know nothing of her!"

"I knew more than you...", Calenna said, and now her voice had grown cold. She looked directly at Ammon Jerro, and the warlock flinched. "You never bothered to get to know her, probably because you thought emotional attachment would weaken you. And now you have lost her, only now you want to find out what kind of person she was. You're a fool, Ammon Jerro. You should have seized your opportunity when you had the chance." She then sighed. "Come with us to the keep, Ammon, and I'll tell you how she has lived. Maybe then you can forget how she died."

_A/N: I'm still not sure what kind of demon Koraboros is, again. Was he a balor? I hate those, they're so smug and evil... and they always kill me in Dungeon Hack unless I cheat. Damn you, balor tanar'ri!!_

_On a brighter note, my teacher trainee thing is coming along nicely. If only my mentor from Leuven would stick to his agreements and not fall ill when he's supposed to come watch one of my trainee lessons to grade me... Damn you, evil viruses of the world!_

_Greetings... (PS: for those interested in my Dungeon Hack fave heroine, check out and my art there - same username, same person, but my art is a lot crappier than my writings. I mean HEAPS.)_


	11. Purity

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 11: Purity (confessions of an Aasimar)

It was late at night when Calenna walked down the path to the church, clothed in a skirt and a shirt she'd embroidered herself with the symbol of Sune: a figure of a woman with long red hair flowing around her face, as the rays of the sun, and a flame in the stead of her heart. She was silent, making sure not to wake up anyone as she slipped into the church of Tyr, but was surprised nonetheless to find a priest present.

"Greetings, child... ah, a follower of Sune's ways! All religions are welcome under our roof, as Tyr guards over all. But isn't it a bit late, child, to come here? Everyone else is asleep..."

"I've come to remember those that have fallen.", Calenna said. When she'd returned to the keep, the body of Callum had just been brought into the temple to prepare it for the funeral rites. She suspected that, with the war closing in rapidly, he had been buried already.

"Ah, yes... just pray, my child, in here if you want to, or in one of the side chapels if you feel the need. I'll be going to my bed now, to rest..."

"Sorry to disturb you. I'll see myself out once I've prayed...", she said softly as she kneeled in front of the statue of Tyr that dominated the church. The statue had his arms spread in a gesture of embrace – as if he embraced the world. It soothed Calenna, though she was no follower of the Just God.

"Mother of my heart, who gives me the fire of life and who inspires me in my days and nights, I pray to you to take those that lost their earthly lives in your loving embrace. Let the power of your warmth wash over them, and show them that the life after this one is full of the rewards for their valour and courage. ...I come to you also to ask for guidance. I have emotions that are raging like sand in a storm, like water in a vortex. Mother of passions, I pray you, touch my heart with your soothing calm and bring an end to turmoil and pain." She closed her eyes and whispered the ritual sentences that she had spoken so many times in her hours of difficulties, often during her travels. "An emotion lights the way, a heart burns as a candle in the dark, a passion thrives, this person will act on your behalf. Love heals, love encompasses all, love surpasses death and bridges this world with the next. All pain fades in the flame of your passions, mother of my heart. I shall serve you with my life, with my hands that heal, with my heart and its emotions. I shall serve you with my soul, unbound to another god, until my life's spark is extinguished and my spirit shall float into the heavens. I shall serve you now, and forever, humbly cherishing your love, mother of passions." She looked at the statue again, and noticed the stone face, its expression unkind. 'How unlike Sune is Tyr, looking cold and unforgiving... and how unlike Tyr is Sune, soft and loving..." She thought of Casavir, and sighed. 'Casavir is like Tyr when he fights. He doesn't give in an inch. He's filled with a kind of strength that I don't think I could ever have, but he seems to guard his emotions. I fight as fiercely as he does, but I'm driven by my emotions...' She walked to the back of the church and exited, closing the door behind her softly. 'It's so quiet now... like the darkness to the south doesn't exist...', she pondered as she walked briskly back to her room, carefully sidestepping Zhjaeve as she lay asleep in front of her door. She lay herself down in her bed and fell asleep easily.

"...You can't do anything for him..." The voice made her look up, and she saw a multitude of men running towards what looked like a wall of corpses. Battle cries were heard all around her – and she saw Lord Nasher stand on top of a small hill, surrounded by the Neverwinter Nine – she stood by his side. In front of her stood Casavir, clad in his usual full plate armor but now carrying the cloak of Neverwinter again. He glanced at her as the other Nine sent their troops forward, and she nodded, sending him forward. He cried out as he rushed into the fray, his divine aura a brilliant light in the dark. And then it extinguished – Calenna cried out to him as she couldn't move away from Lord Nasher... tears fell from her eyes... they had to retreat, Lord Nasher was wounded but she wouldn't leave him. And then she saw him, the large wound in his chest speaking how he'd fallen in battle – and his once bright blue eyes now burned red as he marched along with the other dead, turned against their former commanders...

"Calenna, I will always love you..." The scene changed, and she saw the destruction of the keep, how everyone she knew fell. But it didn't hurt as much as seeing the once proud paladin now walk on the battlements, ready to engage her. He had been corrupted utterly. She could not stop him, could not slay him. Others would die, but she could not cut him down, could not...

"No!", she shouted, and now the scene changed again. She spiralled into a world that she didn't know, that she never would know, and saw herself in West Harbor again. She was older, and there was no trace of her pride nor of her fierceness. She looked as downbeat and glum as the other women of the village. A man walked to her and she kissed him – she saw herself kiss him – and her heart revolted. Millions of shattered realities drifted by her, but all had the same content. She was never happy, she was always sad. And the reason...

Calenna jolted awake as she saw the sun shining brilliantly outside. She dressed almost automatically, the silver sword at her side, and she went outside. There was no one in the main hall, so she went to the dining hall to see if they were having breakfast. But only Neeshka was still sitting there, fiddling with some cards.

"Finally awake, eh?", she said with a grin. As Calenna looked at her, puzzled, the tiefling added: "It's already two hours past noon. The rest is outside, where Lord Nasher and the Neverwinter forces have arrived."

"He's already here?", Calenna said, dumbfounded. She pushed away the plate of food that stood in front of her, but Neeshka pushed it back to her.

"Eat it and then go out. Kana has everything under control, and Zhjaeve is now informing Lord Nasher of the recent troubles, starting with the alliances. ...No one woke you up because Lord Nasher insisted that no one did. Eat.", Neeshka said severely, leaving Calenna, whose mind was reeling. She quickly wolfed down the food and went outside, where she found almost everyone waiting for her.

"Calenna!" Lord Nasher walked up to her and embraced her warmly, which she did as well after a second's hesitation. Sir Nevalle laughed uneasily, while Khelgar chuckled. "You've done a wonderful job with these men. They're trained better than my men, even! This Light of Heavens girl is truly a find – and how did you manage to recruit one of the best men of Luskan?"

"Sheer luck...", she admitted with a crooked grin. "Your presence... the attack will be tonight?", she asked, and her lord suddenly grew more serious.

"Yes. You, as one of the Neverwinter Nine, will accompany me, as well as one of your men." Calenna paled suddenly, remembering the first part of her dream. She looked at Casavir, and he looked at her worriedly. He seemed eager to accompany her, but she wouldn't...

"I'll take Zhjaeve with me.", she said. Casavir blinked, looking at Calenna, pleading her to reconsider and choose him with his gaze, but she didn't look at him. She looked pale and her hands shook... she did not take him with her against her own intuition, he guessed. "If we are to fight tonight, then the army has some preparations to do. When will we move to the battlefield?", she asked. She noticed her hands were shaking and steadied them by placing one hand on the hilt of her blade and the other at her side. Lord Nasher looked at Sir Nevalle, who spoke.

"We'll leave as soon as the troops are in position. Kana has taken the liberty of sending them out already, leaving behind half of the men should there be an unexpected attack here. Katriona and Light of Heavens lead two squadrons of your men, and Jalboun and Bevil Starling stay here."

"Good", Calenna said. "I will leave with you when you are ready, my lord...", she said as she kneeled for Lord Nasher. The older ruler shook his head as she rose again.

"Go prepare yourself, and you, lady Zhjaeve of the githzerai...", he stated, and Calenna nodded, walking inside with Zhjaeve. Casavir followed a short distance behind them, taking care not to show that he was following them...

"You chose me to accompany you while you would have chosen Casavir?", Zhjaeve said as she put on a magically enhanced chain mail armour. Calenna nodded, draping the Neverwinter Nine tunic over the armor she wore.

"I had this dream... in which he died and turned against me. I can't bear it if that'd happen.", Calenna said. "In my dream, he fell. He fell for me and then he turned on me, and I couldn't kill him. I can't... I..." She sighed and then continued with a rueful grin: "I went to pray last night, and I asked Sune to calm the raging emotions within me, and she has. Zhjaeve... how long have you felt it?"

"I have felt nothing... I cannot feel your emotions like that.", the githzerai cleric said, raising an eyebrow. Calenna sighed and then turned to the woman. The brightness around her had gone completely and she looked as if she was concentrating hard on something. Zhjaeve's eyes widened and she looked at Calenna in shock. "...That strongly? That deeply?"

"Yes. Great goodness of Sune, yes. I'm going into battle, and now my heart sways to him."

"Will you tell him before you leave?", Zhjaeve said. Calenna shook her head.

"No, we must leave as soon as possible – however much I'd like to, I have a duty to fulfill. But on my word, I will not fall before he knows! I'll tell him after the battle..."

"What would she tell me?", Casavir wondered as he walked back outside, trying to act casual when the two clerics exited again and followed Sir Nevalle to the stables, riding off alongside the Lord of Neverwinter to the troops. Khelgar heard his musings and walked over to him.

"She got you worryin' again?", he asked, his gruff voice betraying that he was worried as well.

"Always. But she did act strangely earlier. She paled when Lord Nasher asked her to bring someone with her, and she didn' t choose me to accompany her... could I have angered her, or hurt her?" He looked at his hands.

"Yeh probably did nothing wrong... she might just fear the battle and not want to expose you to the danger...", the dwarven fighter suggested, and Casavir nodded softly.

"Still. I heard her talking to Zhjaeve earlier. Calenna let Zhjaeve read her emotions, and Zhjaeve seemed to be shocked by something. Then she asked 'Will you tell him before you leave?' and Calenna said that she'd tell me after the battle. ...Maybe she now spurns my love...", he said, his heart sinking. Khelgar shook his head vehemently.

"From what I heard from Zhjaeve – and I heard a lot yesterday, while Calenna was talkin' to Ammon Jerro – she cares for yeh most. She'll probably tell yeh yer too valuable to lose in battle or the like...", the dwarf suggested, and now Casavir was calmed. He did still worry about her, but the thought that she was afraid to lose him indicated just how much she cared for him and it brought a smile to his face.

"Archers in front and at the sides! Footsoldiers in the middle, cavalry behind them!" Katriona bellowed the orders Calenna had given her – they were audible across the battlefield. The Neverwinter troops had already taken their position, but there was still no sign of the enemy. Stormclouds brewed from the south, slowly moving from the Mere of Dead Men to the battlefield near Highcliff. Up on their hill, the Neverwinter Nine stood in formation around Lord Nasher. Calenna sighed, feeling ill at ease among the other of the Nine, but Zhjaeve's calm demeanour kept her own nerves in check.

"If this is over, Calenna, I'll give you a house in Neverwinter from where you can live a normal life. Perhaps even find a nobleman to your liking and settle down for a life of luxury..." Calenna laughed nervously, turning to her lord.

"I fear the quiet life isn't one that's meant for me. And noblemen don't capture my affections, rather my annoyance. The man to catch my heart will have fought for it."

"Sounds like you already have your sights set on someone...", Lord Nasher remarked. He then chuckled as Calenna's cheeks coloured. "Not to worry, you'll marry whoever you want to marry. No one will ever force you into marrying a nobleman, me least of all." He then looked back at the horizon, and his features hardened.

The enemy army had appeared over the next hilltop. Calenna swallowed hard: it was like in her dream, a massive wall of undead, many bearing wounds that looked grisly. Some had on armor, others carried bows. But all of them looked unstoppable. The Nine unsheathed their swords, and Lord Nasher raised his.

"The enemy will show no mercy, give no quarter, and leave no man standing. Far be it from us to show them mercy, give them quarter or leave any of these foul creatures standing. For Neverwinter and Tyr!" His last sentence was echoed by the entire army, and Calenna clenched her hand tightly around the hilt of her sword as she sent up a passionate prayer to Sune for strength of her heart. The blade she held sparkled, and as Lord Nasher moved his sword down in a smooth arc, the armies rushed towards each other.

"The army returns!" One of the guards saw the massive movement of the troops returning, and on his call everyone came out to meet the returning warriors. The Neverwinter Nine and Lord Nasher galloped through the gate first, Lord Nasher holding onto Calenna as they rode side by side. She helped the lord descend and sent Zhjaeve to take care of his wounds.

"The enemy army was too strong to stop at Highcliff. We'll make our stand here...", Calenna said as she gave the reins of her horse to one of the stable hands and walked to the keep, her companions flocking around her. Casavir paled as he saw large bloodstains on the side of her face, but Calenna stopped him as he wanted to heal her. "Nasher's blood – I couldn't stop the arrow from scraping his face. He'll be okay as soon as Zhjaeve is through with him. ...I'd like to take a quick nap...", she said as she saw the earliest rays of the sun over the hills in the east already and sighed. "Casavir, follow me.", she added, and no one objected. They walked to her room, and as soon as the door was closed, Casavir turned to Calenna.

"Why didn't you take me? ...What burdens you, Calenna?", he asked as she sat down, looking tired though happy. She motioned for him to sit down.

"Casavir, I have to confess something to you. This will not be easy for me, so please forgive me if I hesitate a few times. ...Last night, I went to the church to pray for Callum and Shandra. I prayed for them to Sune, and I asked for some peace of mind for myself. Lately, my heart has been a jumbled bunch of emotions that seemed unwilling to settle, and I felt it weigh upon me. I asked Sune to give me emotional calmth, but she gave me insight. I had a dream last night... I dreamt of the attack. You were at my side, and you protected me gallantly. I could see the light of your aura like a star shining on the battlefield. But then it..." She swallowed as a lump seemed to have arisen in her throat. "It flickered and grew dark. I knew, in my dream, that you had to have fallen. As we retreated, I saw you – you had been raised by the King of Shadows in a h-horrible mockery... and you attacked me time and again, killing many – because I couldn't kill you. I saw you die by my hand, in my dream. I saw what could have been if it hadn't been for this damn shard. But there was no happiness, only sadness." Casavir looked at her, confused. He didn't know what she was trying to say, didn't know what the point to her dreams was.

"Calenna... they were just dreams...", he said softly, but she shook her head.

"Sune sent me the dreams. She warned me that I could lose you, and I do not want to lose you. But she showed me much more. I saw myself with others, Casavir, but there was no love. There was a union of the body, but never a union of the soul. ...You said it so often, and now I see it for the truth. Casavir..." Calenna lay her hands onto his, and the gesture suddenly made him look at her in a new light, and he saw what he hadn't seen that morning as she looked at him. He knew the way she looked at him all too well. "Casavir, Sune took away all emotions that misled me. And what remained was what you seek. What you want – no, what we both want."

"..." Casavir was at a loss for words, his heart swelling within him until it felt like it would burst. Calenna smiled at him softly, now entwining their fingers, relishing the way his eyes now shone as he looked at her.

"Casavir, I love you...", she whispered, rising to kiss him. Just then, she was interrupted by a knock on her door. With an angry sigh, she moved to the door to find Zhjaeve stand there, a gentle smile on her face.

"Lord Nasher wants us all in the war room.", she stated, sounding a little guilty. Calenna detached herself from Casavir and looked at the paladin.

"Let's go see what our lord wants. ...We'll find time later to speak... among other things...", she said as she took her blade again and walked in front of him to the war room.

_A/N: What can I say? She's finally seen the light. Finally._

_This update is brought to you by a very nervous Shade-Duelist, who is going to be monitored today - the supervisor that was supposed to come check on my teacher trainee lesson of Tuesday did not show up. But the lovely woman coming to monitor my lesson today will certainly be there. I hope everything goes as I hope it will..._

_Greetings, and until next week... with the next chapter... and hopefully with good grades..._


	12. Holding on to hope

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 12: Holding on to hope (their souls' union)

"Calenna, there you are...", Kana said as she motioned for her to take a seat. Casavir, who entered behind her, sat down next to her, placing his hand gently on hers – no one seemed to be amazed at the gesture, they all knew about how close the two were. Zhjaeve entered the room a few minutes later, followed by a grumbling Bishop and Ammon Jerro, who looked deathly calm in the face of the upcoming battles. Casavir had taken his hand off her hand, but had now put his hand on her leg under the table, where the heat of his touch spread through her body. Calenna looked around the room and saw that even Lord Nasher was present, the side of his face bearing a new scar. As Kana sat down, Lord Nasher rose up.

"Calenna, it seems it has come to this. Crossroad Keep will be where we make the final stand against the enemy. Reinforcements are underway from Waterdeep, and I've called upon the Lord's Alliance to send forces as well. They should arrive here shortly... but the army of the enemy will be here faster, it seems." He sighed. "Your scouts have reported that the first wave of the enemy has taken the bridges near here. We could slow down the movement of this dark army if we were to destroy those bridges..."

"But how? Those bridges were built to withstand earthquakes, floods... you name it!", Bishop said, rolling his eyes. "Not even Khelgar could ruin those..."

"Hmm... I bet that some blastglobes could achieve it!", Grobnar said, now serious. Qara and Sand looked at the gnome bard incredulously – Sand even paled – but Calenna nodded.

"If you can make them, by all means... Qara and Sand will help where they can. ...But then the matter of getting the blastglobes to the bridges... the bridges are no doubt well-defended."

"They both are...", Bishop said, grinning as he was able to contribute. "You'd have a hell of a time retaking them... of course, blowing them up after you've reclaimed them would be no sweat, if you let the gnome make the blastglobes."

"Shut it, Bishop – your help is as much appreciated as Grobnar's is.", Calenna said scathingly, and Bishop resorted to mumbling insults. "I'll retake the bridges...", she said, and Kana nodded.

"Who will come with you?", she asked. Calenna didn't even need to think about it.

"Casavir...", she said. He nodded.

"We'll clear out these enemies together, and return together.", he said, squeezing her hand under the table softly, which she returned.

"Zhjaeve.", she added, and the githzerai cleric nodded. "Now, I assume we can use a small group of men to support us...", Calenna said. Kana nodded.

"I have ready a group of five of the best Greycloak footsoldiers, eager to assist... and not afraid to fall...", the lieutenant added wrily. Calenna nodded gravely.

"Let's do this...", she said softly as she rose again. "Kana, the preparation of our troops is in your hands now..."

The group travelled fast and reached the lands as the sun was already descending towards the west. To Calenna's surprise, she found her father waiting for her at the path to the bridges.

"Calenna, I have scouted out the area for you... the first bridge is guarded well, by several shadow priests and their undead minions. The second bridge... I don't know, I couldn't get that close... but I suspect a Shadow Reaver is present there..." Calenna nodded.

"Thanks for the information, father. We'll meet you at the end of the path...", she spoke softly, then looking at the skies again. "Night is falling, so we have to hurry... Now, let's go." The group advanced over the path, clearing the way to the first bridge with relatively little problems. Zhjaeve and Calenna took care of the Shadow Priests with little trouble, the blessing Casavir gave them making sure their wounds were minimized. The undead fell as Calenna turned them, Casavir smote them, and Zhjaeve used her spear to cut down the enemy ranks. They also found a contingent of archers that had been ambushed, which Calenna promptly placed under Zhjaeve's command. The archers protected the other cleric fiercely while the footsoldiers charged into the fray with Calenna.

Then, they reached the first bridge, and Calenna turned the first undead that rushed at them – Casavir took care of the second wave as the archers sniped at the Shadow Priests that resurrected the undead. Casavir cut through the enemy ranks as possessed, mowing down one of the Shadow Priests easily when suddenly, the other hit him with a harm spell and Casavir fell.

"No!", Calenna bellowed, abandoning the undead and charging at the second Shadow Priest. A swift destruction spell ended the dark priest's life and Calenna bent down to find Casavir still breathing. She prayed to Sune silently, kissing the paladin on the forehead as she healed him and helped him stand up. They stood for a while, oblivious to the battle that still was going on, and then went back.

Zhjaeve saw Casavir and Calenna return, and she noticed something different about the two, though she couldn't quite place it. The paladin and cleric now worked in perfect unison, she had to admit: where one was, the other followed. Enemies stood no chance against the two of them – Zhjaeve had little work for the two took care of most of the enemies they encountered. They went on to the second bridge, and as they crossed it...

"Calenna... the shard-bearer... so nice to see you again, to kill you..." The voice, changed though it was, was unmistakeable, and Zhjaeve's hand tightened its hold on the spear she held – Calenna and Casavir reacted in kind. "Surely you remember me? ...You do, I see... It was foolish of you to think you could halt our progress... we'll kill you here and now, and this war will be over before it has even begun..."

"We'll best your army of undead. Again, and again, and again until they stay dead like they should. You won't succeed. Recognise this, Black Garius?", Calenna asked as she raised the silver sword, its brilliance increased as she stared at the undead form in front of her.

"It will not matter... witness the power the King of Shadows has given me...", the Shadow Reaver rasped out, and he chanted a spell. Immediately, several of the skeletons grew in size, and the blades they carried seemed to sharpen. "A pity the King of Shadows wants me by his side... I would have enjoyed your death..." The Shadow Reaver disappeared, and the undead began to advance upon the three.

"Die, scum!" The shout was unmistakeable, and the rain of fire down onto the undead was even more of a trademark. On a hill, on the far side of the riverbank, stood Grobnar, Sand and Qara – the former casting light orbs downward onto the undead, the latter two chucking spells at the undead at will. And they were aided by archers, commanded by her father. Calenna even saw Bishop in their midst and made a mental note to thank the ranger when back at the keep. But for now, her mind was occupied by the undead that advanced upon her. She and Casavir turned the undead at the same time, and the majority of the skeletons now fell – the ones Black Garius had enhanced as well as the others. And it was then that Zhjaeve saw what the change in Calenna and Casavir was. The paladin's aura now surrounded Calenna as well – and Calenna's celestial glow shone from Casavir. They had shared their powers, combining them through their love – and through Sune's grace, the goddess of love, their powers had gained so much strength that the undead couldn't stand against either of them. The remaining forces were mopped up quickly, the wounded were tended to, and then Grobnar, Sand and Qara moved to blow up the bridges. The explosions rocked the ground, the second one casting a blazing heat across the faces of all that stood on the bank – but to two of them, that was nothing compared to the blaze that had lit in their hearts.

"I saw the explosions light up the evening. Congratulations, you did well, Knight-Captain...", Kana said. Everyone stood outside as they arrived, and the cheers of her men made Calenna smile as she walked on to the keep.

"Must've been some fight...", Khelgar said as he beamed up at Calenna. The others chimed in, until Kana suggested a celebration.

"Let's head inside for a celebration. The enemy's march has been slowed, and we have this night to prepare – but not yet. First, let us celebrate the bravery of the Knight-Captain, Lady Calenna, and her two trusted companions, Sir Casavir and Lady Zhjaeve." Everyone walked in, but Calenna did not, and neither did Casavir.

"Calenna, what would you say to a walk over the battlements?", he asked, and Calenna nodded, not needing to say she'd like it. He led her up there, where the moon already shone over the fields surrounding the keep. "...Tonight, we had a victory, the first of many...", he said as he looked out along with her. She smiled, then turned to him as he spoke on, his voice suddenly soft and warm: "Calenna, today... out there... how we fought... we were so perfectly attuned, almost supernaturally so. Your love made me fly, gave me strength and courage... your love made me sure that not even death would be able to conquer me."

"As it did to me, Casavir...", Calenna said as she looked into the deep blue eyes of her love. "It's so overpowering, so profound... and yet, so light... Is it like that for you?"

"Yes. It is everything.", he said, embracing her – she returned the embrace eagerly. They stood for a while before Casavir bent his head to capture Calenna's lips. This time, she did not let him go, and his heart leapt up at the possibilities that they now had. "Calenna...", he started, but Calenna kissed him again, silencing him.

"I know... we have only tonight left. But that will be enough. Come with me, Casavir. It will be warmer in my room, and much more private. I think I have found a new way to pay tribute to Sune...", she said deviously, and he chuckled.

"You have to show me... I'm very interested." He put his arm loosely around her waist as they walked back to the keep, and she put her arm around him as well. They entered her room – none of the others saw them as everyone was still busy celebrating – and Calenna carefully closed the door before turning to Casavir.

"...Now there's only you and me. No... now there's only us.", she said as she moved her hands to undo the clasps of his armour, as he did to her. Their hands moved softly, removing armour, clothing, jewellery, everything excess. "...I have never...", Calenna started, a blush colouring her cheeks as she stood naked in front of an equally naked Casavir. The paladin chuckled as he gently pulled her to her bed.

"Do not worry. I am inexperienced as you. We'll just have to learn as we go..." And then they laid down, moving ever closer, giving the other all they had to offer and getting much more in return...

"What a night! Lookit that moon outside, almost like it's cheerin' for us!", Khelgar said. The group had gathered in the dining room, where Sal had made sure to provide them with the finest ale he had. All over the keep, people celebrated. Neeshka rolled her eyes as she sipped her own glass.

"It always looks like that... ya moron...", she said. "Everything's quiet outside... well, 'cept for the constant cheering from the barracks, the inn,... even those Tyr priests are celebrating!", she said as she saw two of the priests humming a soft tune as they walked toward the inn.

"Yeah, everyone is...", Khelgar said. "...Hmm, where's Calenna? And..." He looked to Zhjaeve, who nodded. "...Oh. Well, uh..."

"What's the matter?", Neeshka asked, and Khelgar whispered something in her ear. Neeshka looked up, blushing profusely, first at him and then at Zhjaeve, who nodded – the githzerai was now blushing as well, her cheeks turning a pale green. "No way...", she whispered. "No way!", she repeated quietly, but now with a grin. "Poor Zhjaeve... can she, like, turn that sensing thing off?"

"I'm guessing not...", Khelgar said with a chuckle as Zhjaeve sat down at the far end of the room, looking flustered.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns...", Qara said sarcastically as Bishop entered. The ranger looked at her annoyedly before scanning the room.

"Anyone seen Calenna?", he asked gruffly, and Zhjaeve now rose, her blush still present.

"Calenna asked that we leave her to rest tonight. She had a hard battle today... and she wishes to be well rested when the army of the King of Shadows decides to attack." Bishop grumbled and walked back outside, despite Zhjaeve calling after him not to.

"That lad's in for a rude awakenin'...", Khelgar said, now looking amused. Neeshka nodded, sitting back and waiting for the inevitable to happen...

Bishop stalked through the halls, crossing the main hall and going to Calenna's quarters. However, as he neared the door, he heard her voice on the inside...

"Mm... that felt good, do that again..." He stood rooted to the spot, and then the ranger felt his heart sink as he heard the other voice and knew what was going on...

"Ah, I think I've found your weakness... just about here...", after which Calenna gasped and moaned again. Bishop ran back, ending up in the dining room again, all others looking at him.

"S-she's...", he stammered. Khelgar walked up to him, a grin on his face.

"Zhjaeve warned you, didn't she?", he said, and the way he said it sparked Bishop's fuse.

"She's bedded him!" Neeshka now chuckled, and Qara's eyes widened as she caught what the ranger had whispered. She, too, smiled a little too obviously.

"Yeah, she has – or is, whatever the case...", Khelgar said. "They deserve to be together, don't you think?", he added. Bishop cast a glare in the direction of Calenna's room, but then he sighed.

"Fine, let the paladin have her...", he said. Zhjaeve joined the small group, her blush now back in full force. Bishop raised an eyebrow at her presence, but the githzerai cleric was not distubed by it.

"Calenna wanted to thank you for helping her at the bridges, Bishop. She says she'd never expected it from you. ...I know how you feel toward her, but she..." Zhjaeve paused for a second, trying to control her blush as it spread. "She loves only him. Her heart has softened towards you, though. You have climbed in her esteem – but you must know that there is no one that she will ever allow to get closer than Casavir has. I'm not even sure it is possible to get any closer...", the githzerai admitted with a shy blush.

"Ya got that right...", Neeshka said. "I told her so..."

"...You look beautiful, like an angel...", Casavir said again as he propped himself up on one arm to look over Calenna again. She smiled lazily at him as she let her gaze wander over his naked form.

"No angel would ever do that with a man, you know...", she said, her smile turning into a grin. Her hand drew circles on his bare chest, and he smiled.

"No angel would ever feel that warm, either. Altogether, I am glad that you are a real woman...", he said softly.

"Sune had better heard that 'prayer'...", Calenna said teasingly. Casavir went along with her.

"What did you pray for?"

"You to make sweet love to me... well, guess it worked..." Her hand danced its way upward, now getting lost in his dark hair. Casavir chuckled and pulled her against him again, the warmth of her body and the silky feeling of her skin against his making his senses tingle.

"What will we do when this is over?", he mused. Calenna sighed, her hand now softly passing over the scar on his cheek to his neck and shoulder.

"I don't know... do you want to stay here, in the keep?"

"I'm not that fond of a life as Neverwinter nobility...", Casavir admitted, and Calenna chuckled lightly, now going back to drawing circles on her lover's bare chest.

"Neither am I. This isn't the life I want to live. I admire Lord Nasher and I think Neverwinter is a beautiful city, but... Say, what do you think of Waterdeep?", she asked. "Issani, the emissary, still owes me a favour. We could go there and live a good life in a village near there..."

"Mm, sounds good, I have to admit. ...What are you doing now?", he asked as Calenna placed her hands on his shoulders, pressing herself against him. His blood seemed to heat up as he felt her leg wrap around him, pulling him even closer.

"What does it feel like, my love? ...I think Sune deserves more tribute..."

"You're insatiable...", Casavir said as he caressed her stomach, his hands aching to explore her body again. She laughed lightly before pressing her lips against his again, after which their instincts took over.

"Alarm! The enemy is upon us!!" A shout woke Calenna up from her deep sleep, and she turned around to find Casavir lying next to her, stirring as well. The second shout of alarm, accompanied by the sound of the church bell, drove the sleep from their minds and they rose swiftly, clothing and arming themselves again before running to the war room, where everyone was already present.

"Calenna! The King of Shadows' army is nearing us! He's attacking sooner than we expected...", Kana said – she looked alert, and Calenna suspected that she hadn't celebrated for long.

"Damn! I thought blowing up the bridges would buy us at least a day...", Bishop muttered, and Calenna shrugged.

"I figured the undead wouldn't be stopped much by it, but still... The final fight is upon us, everyone. This is how I want it done. Khelgar, Neeshka, Ammon and Qara, you take the east wall. Bishop, Elanee, Grobnar and the construct, on the west wall. Sand, Zhjaeve, Casavir... You're with me on the south wall." She then took a deep breath before announcing: "This is our final stand – tonight, we win or we perish. Let's make sure that that last option does not become reality."

"I'll be with you...", Casavir said as he bent down to kiss her, which all present noted but none commented upon. And then they ran outside, spreading to the walls, to deflect the attack upon Crossroads Keep...

_A/N: um, I am not commenting this chapter. If anyone thinks this should be rated differently, please tell me so and I will change the rating. The thought of Casavir doing dirty things with Calenna makes me blush very violently._

_Ahem, another subject then! My supervisor told me that some things need working on. But other than that - and I quote! - "you have everything to become an excellent teacher: patience, a good command of the English language, humour and a great interaction with the pupils". That's cause for celebration... virtual champagne on me! And chocolate!_

_Greetings and until next update. Only one more to go, so..._

_(PS: Calenna is modeled upon myself. My boyfriend is a very happy man. 'Nuff said.)_


	13. Quiet after the storm

All's fair in love and war

A Neverwinter Nights 2 fanfic by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: NWN2, all its characters and paraphernalia belong to Bioware or to Obsidian (don't know which). However, the character Calenna Signe, which I designed, belongs to me. And this story is mine as well.

Chapter 13: Quiet after the storm (the end...)

"..." The battle at Crossroad Keep had been brutal, but not too many had lost their lives. A Nightwalker, the King of Shadows' avatar – his representant on Faerun, Zhjaeve had said, not the King of Shadows himself – and Black Garius had led the attack. Black Garius had perished at the hands of Zhjaeve, while the Nightwalker had fallen in a one-to-one combat with Calenna. They had traced the Shadow Reavers' movements to the base of the King of Shadows deep within the Mere of Dead men – and they had entered the infected area using some knowledge Aldanon had picked up out of an ancient tome one of the Shadow Reavers had carried with it. Now, they stood at the remains of the last Shadow Reaver – and of those it had convinced to fight by their side. Calenna's cheeks were marred with the red streaks her tears had left behind as she cried for those that she had had to fell. Sand, his body lying mangled at her feet – the elven wizard had fallen to promises of great power. Neeshka had been influenced because of her devil blood and the promise of great wealth – now her body lay at Calenna's feet, her face spattered with her own blood. Elanee found that the corruption the King of Shadows had spread in the Mere caught up with her, and she had turned on her friends – her bear form now lay quietly in a corner, its muzzle bloody and its eyes broken. Bishop had nearly been convinced with promises of Calenna's love, until Zhjaeve said harshly that Bishop knew better than to nurture an illusion. The ranger had looked at Calenna once and had then nodded, staying by her side, for which she now thanked Sune and pleaded the goddess for a beautiful woman for Bishop after the fight was over. But hardest to bear was the fact that even her own allies could be turned against her. "Sune, grant them mercy...", she finally whispered as she walked back to the others. Everyone was there with her. Casavir and Zhjaeve had come with her at first, but the others had joined her as soon as the remaining forces of the King of Shadows had been rebuffed from Crossroad Keep. Khelgar now stood, his tears ill-hidden as his shoulders shook. He had liked Neeshka much, like a smaller sister, and her betrayal – no, Calenna told herself firmly, her corruption, for she had seen the hurt in the tiefling's eyes as she fell, the apology that she had whispered in her dying moment – had hurt him most. Grobnar had been protected by the construct and had not suffered any wounds, but he looked pale and distraught as he looked at the corpses of what had once been friends to him. Qara looked pale as she gazed upon the bodies: the sorceress had nearly died at Sand's hand, had it not been for Bishop to plant a few arrows in the wizard at strategic times. Bishop himself looked pale, his hands splattered with blood and his eyes watery. "Bishop, thank you again. What that Shadow Reaver promised... you know where my heart is."

"I know...", he said gruffly, eyeing Casavir angrily, though not as loathing as before. "He can have you, I don't want anything to do with you anymore." There was no anger in his words anymore, and the corners of his mouth seemed to twitch to form a smile briefly. Ammon Jerro grunted as Zhjaeve rose from his side again. The warlock had sustained severe wounds from the Shadow Reaver's attack, and had only grudgingly allowed the githzerai cleric to heal him. "How is he?", Calenna asked, and Zhjaeve shook her head.

"Ammon was foolish enough to charge in unthinking, so he should be enough of a fighter to live. The wound was severe, and I could not heal it fully. He will need to rest much." She looked down at the warlock severely, who made to protest.

"I do not-"

"Ammon, rest." Calenna spoke uncommonly kind to him now, and she looked at all that were still present. "We'll bury the dead like they deserve. Neeshka and Elanee couldn't help what they did. Sand... he was foolish to believe the Shadow Reaver, but he was not an evil man. They deserve eternal rest." All got up and put the three bodies together, taking some of the debris to cover the bodies with piles of stone. Calenna then sighed as she looked at the three mounds. "Sune, mother of love, take the souls of these three, valued companions and cherished friends, to your bosom and show them an afterlife filled with love. Give them mercy, for they were not bad people at heart, and grant them your eternal benevolence. Neeshka, Elanee, Sand, I will remember you in my prayers. The King of Shadows will pay for causing both us and you such pain." She then sat down gently and folded her hands in silent prayer, after which Casavir took over from her.

"Tyr, great father of justice, take these souls and judge them with a merciful heart. They have lived justly, and have died for causes that were not their fault. Their deaths were unjust and a mockery to the good that lived inside these beings. I pray for the strength to avenge them, to bring them the justice they deserve. May you bless us all with your strength, and may we always walk the path of righteousness...", he took a quick glance at Bishop and added: "...the path that was intended for all of us." Calenna had risen by then, and she now placed her hand on the paladin's arm.

"We should rest. There are undoubtedly more battles ahead of us, and the sooner we fight them, the sooner peace and light will return to the world outside." She and Casavir took their bedrolls and put them in a corner of the room, while the rest pitched their camp in the opposite corner.

"Are they...", Bishop asked, annoyed, as the two on the other side of the room lay down. Khelgar shook his head, chuckling softly at the coarseness of the ranger.

"They don't, I think. Not with us around." Then, he smiled. "...They comfort each other, I guess. Calenna loves all of us, and losing any one is hard on her. Like when we lost Shandra... she was distraught for days, remember? ...And now we've lost three at the same time... it's best we let Casavir and her alone, so they can heal each other's hearts. All's lost if Calenna fails, so..." Khelgar sighed. "Zhjaeve, lass, what do you think?"

"There is a real possibility that we all die here. If they decide to sleep together here, I shall not mind – I shall close my mind as best I can and turn the other way. I would understand at the very least. Now, let us not bother about them – they have each other and need no more – and let us sleep. We should be well rested for the upcoming battles..." Zhjaeve's words struck the ones gathered in the one corner of the room, and they all fell asleep quickly, quietly, dreaming of the task ahead of them...

Battle after battle ensued the next day. The group had awoken when they were rested, and they didn't speak of what had happened during their rest. Bishop stroked the grey fur of his animal companion affectionately – Karnwyr seemed to be ill at ease in the dungeon – and Khelgar showed much interest in his weapons, while Zhjaeve merely sat and prayed in a weird language. Casavir and Calenna lay in each others arms for a while, trying to forget the battles they faced and enjoying what could be their last hours together, though they didn't voice that thought, not even to each other. Qara didn't do anything, and Ammon Jerro and Grobnar spoke of the construct and its possibilities. Then, as a certain amount of time had passed, they all rose and went out into the fray again. They fought as possessed, the enemies falling in bunches by their weapons. A determination had taken hold of all the allies, and with every step they took their resolve strengthened. At last they faced the King of Shadows, and the battle that ensued was epic. All fought their hardest, Calenna taking the lead time and again – she killed countless of the King of Shadows' minions before tackling the King himself. Casavir fought at her side, killing at least as many as his love did in an attempt to keep her safe from harm. Zhjaeve watched over the paladin's back in turn, making sure none touched the couple. Ammon Jerro pitched his full powers in the battle and cast spell upon spell until his reserves were drained and he drew upon the last of his powers, after which he took his blades in his hands and engaged in man-to-man battle against the evil. Calenna at last emerged victorious. Severing all connections between the King of Shadows and the Shadow Weave, the power of which the corrupted Guardian had been using through a portal of sorts, she then struck the killing blow upon the King of Shadows and ended the battle forever. A flash of silver and the King of Shadows collapsed. Immediately, a light as blinding as any came forth from the dying evil's form, and all corruption was banished in its wake.

But the tremendous amount of magic that coursed through the structure made it unstable, and the walls started to crumble. Qara noticed first.

"You guys, this entire building is about to collapse on top of us!", she shouted.

"We've got to get out of here!", Calenna shouted. Everyone moved to the exit – but Calenna did not. "Casavir...", she whispered as she saw the paladin's form, a piece of debris having knocked him unconscious and leaving him with a large wound on his head.

"Calenna... Calenna! We can't...", Khelgar started, but Calenna cut him off angrily.

"Get out while you can, I'll heal him and join you!" The dwarf shook his head, but turned around and ran for the exit. Zhjaeve was the last to reach the door.

"We can carry him and heal him outside...", the githzerai cleric suggested, but Calenna was deaf to her. Then, the structure began to shake.

"Zhjaeve, go outside, we'll...", Calenna started, but then the sound of her voice was cut off by the roof of the room she was in collapsing. Khelgar, who had come back to see where Zhjaeve was, saw it too and bellowed:

"Calenna! Calenna!!!" Zhjaeve stared at the wall of earth that greeted her, not believing.

"...She...", she started, while the others returned – the collapsing has stopped, the building seemed to have found a balance again – and aided the dwarf in digging for their friend. And then they saw something lying at the door, propelled outside by the force of the evil's death. The silver sword that Calenna had wielded lay shining on the floor, sparkling once more before its lustre faded and the sword fell apart. It made the gathered group reach a grim conclusion. They walked outside, the pain dull in their hearts...

The weeks after the final battle passed in a blur to the companions. Calenna and Casavir were not found in the remains of the King of Shadows' lair, and it was presumed that they had died. They were given a beautiful statue in the courtyard of Crossroad Keep, as well as the honorary status of Defenders of Neverwinter. But that did not diminish the loss everyone felt. Wolf was silent as he heard, while Lord Nasher cried as he was told that his finest knight and his newest bodyguard had fallen, along with one of her most trusted friends. Casavir's exile was posthumously revoked and his title as a knight of Neverwinter re-established. Kana and Katrione both cried as well, for the loss of the two warriors. Khelgar held a celebration of Calenna's valour that lasted several days and ended in everyone that knew her ending up drunk for the entirety of the week. Bevil also mourned her, while Daeghun took to hunting for long periods to cover up his intense sadness. Bishop showed no sign of missing his former leader outwardly, but everyone in the Keep knew that he had been one of the ones searching for her – or her body – most fervently. Neeshka, Elanee and Sand's bodies were recovered, and buried in the crypt beneath the church – none of the companions told of their corruption and insisted that they died defending Calenna from the last Shadow Reaver.

Zhjaeve, who had gathered the shards of the broken silver sword with the intention of returning them to the githyanki, found that the death of the King of Shadows had caused an instability between the planes. It would be impossible for her to travel back to her homelands. She decided to stay there, taking over Calenna's place at Lord Nasher's side when the old ruler offered it to her, but decidedly declining her title as knight and the rule over Crossroad Keep, insisting that the only one worthy of the same honour as Calenna had been awarded was ironically the one that had died beside her. Bishop then suggested that Crossroad Keep be given to Sir Nevalle, who accepted meekly and assured Lord Nasher that he'd rule it in Calenna's spirit.

The alliances were honoured to the last letter. The Ironfist Clan was recognised by Neverwinter as a true ally and their alliance was solidified further by the signing of a treaty where trade and military alliances were agreed upon, which would strengthen the position of both. The now-cleansed Mere was declared 'territory of the lizardmen' and the solemn promise of Lord Nasher was given that no settlers would return there. Slaan, now chosen as chief of the lizardmen tribes, ensured Lord Nasher in turn that anyone calling upon the lizardmen in memory of Calenna would be viewed as friend, and anyone that honoured her would be welcome in their lands.

Peace returned... though in the hearts of many, the price of that peace was hard to bear...

"Thanks for the assistance, Bishop... yeh know how difficult it is for a dwarf to find all those little hidey-holes." Khelgar sighed as he looked at the road again. He was travelling the Sword Coast to find other dwarven clans to ally with. The Lords' Alliance had inspired him and given him the thought to unify the dwarves of the Sword Coast in order to strengthen their position should something else befall the region. He'd passed through Waterdeep, where he'd met Bishop in the arms of a beautiful half-elven ranger. The two had greeted each other as old friends – and Khelgar had been surprised to find that the half-elf, named Corellia, was Bishop's love. "Now, mountains... there we dwarves are at our best..."

"Shut it, you talk too much...", Bishop said, though with a crooked grin. "I'm only taking you to the next village. Small settlement, few farmers, small temple to Tyr." He sighed. "Arose about the time when the battle ended and everyone returned home."

"Yeah... been some time now, innit?", Khelgar said, his eyes growing misty as he thought of Calenna again, the pain of losing a friend still stinging sharply. "Ten years already... How's Waterdeep been for ya? Didn't take yeh for the city type..."

"Ah well, let's just say that every nobleman likes some deer on his plate now and then...", Bishop said. "If they pay me well, I'm all too happy to oblige." They walked round the bend and saw the small hamlet. "Here's the place. They can give you some directions, I imagine... like I said, I haven't been here before, and I'm not that fond of farmers. Corellia will want me back at our house."

"She keeps yeh on a tight leash, that skinny lass...", Khelgar said. Bishop muttered some unmeant insult and took his leave of the dwarven fighter, who headed to the village.

There were about four or five farms grouped around a small church. The scent of hay assaulted his senses, and he remembered the harvest and the haying at Crossroad Keep. It brought bittersweet memories with it. Sighing again, Khelgar walked on. Several men were working on the farms, and he saw candles burn brightly behind the stained-glass windows of the small church, where a priest hummed a melody while doing his chores. The man had odd hair, black on the one side and ghastly white on the other. Khelgar shook his head, deciding that there was time to pray once he returned from the Rockmantle Clan that was said to live a week's travel from Waterdeep. He sought among the farms, asking around where he could find the mayor of the hamlet, and he was directed to the farm directly next to the church. He saw children playing among the haystacks merrily. A small boy of about nine chased two other children, a boy of five and a girl of seven, across the fields. They had pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he noticed as they stopped to stare at him curiously. And they seemed to have a light dancing around them.

"Hello younguns, I'd like to have a talk with the mayor o' this hamlet..."

"Mamma! Someone here to see you!", the eldest cried out as he eyed the dwarf in front of him curiously before running to the house.

"You're my size!", the girl of seven said boldly, and Khelgar chuckled.

"I'm a dwarf, that's why. Ye're a tall girl for your age... how's that?"

"My pappa is tall... my mother says I take after him.", she said seriously. The eldest boy re-emerged from the house, bringing his mother with him, and Khelgar thought he was seeing ghosts. She had pale orange hair, and her bright green eyes seemed to shine with an inner fire. A scar ran over her right cheek, and she had an air of reassurance, of bravery...

"C-calenna?", he stammered, and the children eyed their mother curiously. The woman laughed lightly.

"...No, I think you're mistaking me for someone else... You said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah, sorry ma'am. I'm travelling to the Rockmantle Clan to the south, but was wondering if you could tell me where I could find them."

"Ah, the Rockmantle dwarves... their clanhold is to the southeast. Follow the road until you come at a crossroads, then turn left and follow the trail. They trade with us frequently – seem to like the ale Gerrick brews..." She looked at him again. "You mistook me for someone else. A friend of yours?"

"Aye, she was a fine friend... Calenna Signe, you musta heard from her. She's the knight that killed the King of Shadows ten years ago. Died in the battle... at least, everyone thought so. Must say that I started doubting when I saw yeh. Yeh look exactly like her: orange hair, minty green eyes, Aasimar, scar on the right cheek... the same smile and the same laugh... Gods, I miss 'er...", he finished. The woman looked at him intently, then smiled.

"She seems to be a fine woman then. But maybe, Khelgar of the clan Ironfist, you're mistaken...", she said as Khelgar walked off along the trail.

Khelgar walked until the hamlet disappeared behind the next bend in the road. He was bothered by something the woman had said, though he couldn't quite get what. And then it hit him.

"I didn't say my name to her! So how does she..." He stopped walking and turned back, walking back to the hamlet. He was smiling. The Rockmantle clan could wait a bit...

"How was your day, love?", the woman said as she entered the church, walking up to the man tending to the altar. He turned to her, the scars on the side of his head seeming much deeper in the light of the candles.

"Quiet. Yours?"

"Shandra and Lorne were no trouble today, even helped me do my chores. But Callum kept stealing the sweets intended for the market. I've set him straight already. ...But an interesting visitor turned up just now, love."

"Oh?" The man now embraced his wife as he walked outside with her, his white hair looking golden in the evening sun.

"Khelgar came by, looking for the Rockmantle Clan. He noticed my looks and thought I had risen from the dead." She chuckled. "I think our past is catching up with us again, love."

"If that happens, Calenna, what will we do?"

"Tell them the truth. I cast the earth elemental spell just in time to save us, it burrowed through the debris to liberate us, after which the whole thing caved in again. We went here, requested to live a peaceful life until we were summoned back to Neverwinter – which I intend to honour..." She looked at the road and saw a single figure approach the hamlet. She could already guess who it was. "Casavir, I'll be happy anywhere as long as I have you."

"And I'll follow you anywhere, my love...", he answered as they walked toward the approaching figure, feeling at peace.

_A/N: and thus it ends... I hope you all enjoyed this story and its final chapter. I'll change the summary in a week from now (that would be 22/03/2008)._

_If there are any remarks for this story whatsoever, feel free to review or, if reviewing is much too public, send me an e-mail. Oh, and of course, take a look on deviantart, where there's lots of awesome art around. And, my art, which is lousy for a twenty-two year old woman._

_Greetings, then, and until I start posting my next story - starring my new character._


End file.
